Fire & Ice, Life & Death
by IDRF
Summary: A tragedy strikes the royal family of Arendelle and they can't help but wonder about who did it. Until a man appears out of no where and things start getting stranger by the day.
1. Tragedy

**A/n: this is my first fan-fiction so don't be hating if some things don't make sense to you but in later chapters they will hopefully make sense, also I do not own Disney's Frozen. There will be a bunch of new characters but a new major character will be added at the very end of the chapter (except for Gordon and Susan) but I will not reveal their name until the next chapter whenever that will be.**

Chapter 1: Tragedy

It has been a year since the great thaw and nothing be going oh so well for the people of Arendelle, that is until the visits from the royal family.

Elsa looked out her window and couldn't help but wonder who or what the shadowy figure was, staring at the castle from the rooves of the city's buildings. When she heard that there was knocking at her bedroom door, she jumped a bit until she realised that it was only the chef guard, Gordon, waiting patiently for her to get ready for the day. "You know that you should not startle the queen, Gordon" Elsa said calmly. "Sorry your highness but your sister has requested me to find you and tell you hurry up, so to save everyone the time and effort, can you please get ready and come with me" Gordon said in his childish voice.

The queen had no choice but to do as she must and with a simple gesture with her hand, she made a beautiful, ice blue summer dress for the event. She allowed Gordon to escort her to the carriage that her sister and the rest of the sister's married family (her 3 month old daughter and husband Kristoff). "And have you been Elsa" Anna said in an annoyed voice. "Oh just looking out my window" Elsa said sarcastically, even though that is what she was actually doing. "Is it that creepy figure outside the gates" Anna ask innocently. "Yeah, that guy is creepy in all the wrong ways, as far as we know, I mean come on he, she, it won't stop staring at the castle" Elsa said with a shudder. "Okay well now that we have talked about a creepy figure, can we get on with this thing 'cause I am getting kind of annoyed with all this standing and talking" both Gordon and Kristoff said together without noticing each other speaking. Elsa and Anna both looked at the two and just laughed to their hearts content. After the two royal sisters stopped laughing, Gordon order for the gates to be opened.

The figure stared at the castle waiting for his hirer to telepathically contact him. "Greed you fucking crazy son of a bitch, why hasn't Wrath contacted us" an invisible man said to the shadowy man. "Uncast you haven't realise but we are to assassinate eight primary targets, my dear friend, Decoy" the man named Greed said angrily to his comrade. "okay, okay but remember the plan you smart ass" Decoy said in his soft yet husky voice. "_Greed in five minutes you and Decoy have to kill whoever gets in your way of your marks, just make sure you kill most of them or no payment"_ a voice inside Greed's head said. "Got it Wrath" Greed whispered quietly. "Orders" Decoy ask in a sly fashion. "Yes but we have to move now or our targets will be gone from the assassination position" Greed said quickly and ran as fast as he possibly could towards his targets.

"It was nice seeing you Jonah, I hope that your butchering business goes well" Elsa said kindly to the short, plump man. The butcher bowed to the queen and offered to help her into the carriage but the queen just said "I appreciate the offer but I am afraid I will hop into my own carriage by myself, but still thank you for the offer".

When Anna climbed into the carriage, she slipped on the step and twisted her ankle. "Are you okay Anna" Kristoff asked in a calm voice. "Yeah, I'm okay Kristoff" Anna answered kindly. Elsa and kristoff didn't believe she was okay. Yet little did they know the mysterious figure they kept on seeing throughout the last couple of weeks.

The royals and the guards all went to their next stop. "Anna are you sure you're okay to walk when we get to our next stop" Elsa asked her sister. "Yeah I am sure I can do the next stop, it is like the second last stop isn't it" said Anna in a childish and she gestured to the female guard just outside her side of the carriage to tell the horse man to make a quicker pass to the next stop. The woman did what she was gestured to do and they soon made a quicker arrival.

"Greed what the hell, why haven't you even tried yet, you shit" Decoy quietly said to his visible comrade. "Because you ugly ass, morphing demon, it is still too soon to make a move, so just shut up till then okay" the assassin said to the invisible demon. "Oh just remember, I look like you at the moment, so you are basically saying you are ugly" Decoy said in a smart ass way.

The royals and the guard now have left the second last and were heading towards the final one when Anna declared "I think I will stay here for the final stop and please do tell them why I won't come out of the carriage otherwise I get upset." Everyone agreed on that and when the final stop came they were all greeted by the remaining citizens of Arendelle.

"Now we strike, Decoy, just like we planned" the assassin said to his comrade. "Let's go then" Decoy said to his hirer. They both jumped from their roof top and dove right into the two nearest guards and drove their swords straight into their hearts. Everyone was in shock to what just happened that they all ran away from the only visible assassin. The guards all tried to do a basic defensive position but couldn't decide on what one would work. The people who were still at the sight all wondered why the assassin just looked at his right side and whispered to the air and looked up, then they saw him disappear into thin air and re-appear behind the guards a few short seconds later. The guards had no idea where the assassin went until they heard a scream of surprise from their left side.

Meanwhile, Greed quietly made his way towards the carriage with a glass bottle in one hand and a dagger in the other. He opened the carriage door and automatically drove the dagger into the princesses hand and he pulled out another dagger from under his coat and drove it into Anna's other hand so that she couldn't move her hands without pain. He heard a cry but not the cry he was expecting, he looked down and saw a small baby laying on the seat, next to the door which he was standing at. He looked at his list of targets and only saw the eight targets and in small print of whoever gets in the way and they were:

-Queen Elsa

-Nobleman Kristoff

-Princess Anna

-Kai

-Gerda

-Royal counsellor Derek

-Royal counsellor John

-Royal counsellor Nick

-Any guards that get in your way

He knew this crying baby was not one of his targets. He looked over to his comrade and saw he was about to go invisible again. Following his code and his instructions and became visible, took the baby out of the carriage and ran at would be his target, Kristoff. He noticed that there were two guards remaining, one make and one female (the female one being the guard that Anna gestured to earlier my dear readers). Just before he got to Kristoff, he through the glass bottle at the carriage and the carriage exploded into flames as the bottle broke (and no it wasn't a Molotov). He put the baby into Kristoff arms and quickly said "I believe this is your baby" and ran towards the nearest alleyway.

Elsa ordered Gordon and his final guard to make chase of the assassin as she tried her best to extinguish the flames that held her little sister hostage but it was no use, the flames were what she would describe as magical flames, so not even her ice powers could even put out..

Gordon and his last guard both were making significant distance to the assassin before the female guard tripped over a crate in the alley. Gordon ran ahead to try and make even less distance between them and the assassin, that is when he saw to figures standing at the split in the alleyway and he heard what was said between the two "Decoy, have that girl guard catch you, I will deal with male one myself, just remember the plan" the one on the right said. "I know, oh look here is the man right now, go get him the dumbass of a guard, hahahahahahaha" the one on the left said in a creepy voice. Gordon knew that these two planned this the hole time so he just did as they said he would do and chased the one on the right.

The female guard ran into the section where she could see the split and saw that it was only the assassin at and just thought maybe Gordon ran one way while the assassin hid from him in the random crates in the split. The assassin ran to the left split and the guard made chase of the assassin.

Gordon saw a sharp sword in the alley in front of him and stopped before he could be decapitated. He looked to the side in which the sword came from and saw his enemy. "Who are you, assassin" he said in a stern voice. "Why I am the assassin with a code of honour, my dear Gordon" the assassin said in a playing voice. "I mean what is your name, you son of a bitch" the man roared at the assassin. "Oh so that is what you ask, well my name is Greed, one of the living embodiments of the seven deadly sins and I was only just following instructions, Gordon" Greed said to man as nicely as he could. Gordon just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Seven deadly sins, you're crazy assassin and if you were only following instructions, why not kill the queen" asked Gordon. "I could of but I didn't because that would just be far too easy, my dear Gordon" Greed said calmly. Gordon just stared at the assassin and wondered how he was going to explain this to the queen and Kirstoff. "You are a psycho, assassin" Gordon replied angrily. "I am not the psycho here, I'm just doing my job like you do your job and anyway not all of this is what it seems, almost a year from now, my brother will arrive, I want you to trust him, he will say he comes from an unknown kingdom from down south, just go along with what he says until he wants to have an escort to show him the forest, then take him to Queen Elsa's ice palace and tell him everything you know about the truth, also I will give you a little gift" Greed calmly stated to the guard. "And this gift would be what, you psycho" Gordon replied questionably. "A spell my dear Gordon, a spell that will allow you to see ghost that other humans cannot see" was that Greed said before he said the Latin words 'Veni, Vidi, Vici' to Gordon. "What the hell did you just say you monster" Gordon said in shock to what he just heard. "Veni, Vidi, Vici, it is a spell driven from the Latin language and means I came, I saw, I died but I used it in spell form" Greed answered to Gordon's question "now get out of here and return to your queen, I believe your only comrade left has my associate now." Gordon just was taken back at what just unfolded in front of him, he watched as the assassin vanished right there.

Gordon ran to the assassination point in a hurry to see if what the assassin said was true and to his surprise it was. "Well look who decided to show up, where were you Gordon" Elsa said sadly to the guard. "Yeah where were you captain" the female guard asked Gordon with a worried look on her face. "I think I might of missed the assassin when I got to the split in the alley, but it looks like I was wrong on where to go because you got that piece of shit, Susan" Gordon replied quickly, he looked over at the man he knew wasn't the assassin. "Well anyway, what are we going to do about this monster, captain" Susan asked Gordon. "I think we will let the queen decide on what to do" Gordon said to the women. "I think we need to find out about who he works for and why they did this" Elsa answered to Gordon's request. "Who do you work for, you shit" Gordon asked the man. "I do have a name human" Decoy said to the guard in a terrifying voice. "Why do you say human when we talk to you, monster" Elsa angrily said to the man. "Oh I am not human you see, I am a demon that you hate oh so much, ice witch" Decoy said to the queen "and my name is Decoy Vequ, not monster, you bitch." Gordon and Susan both punched the demon in his gut before proceeding with the questions, "answer the question, who do you work for" Susan asked the demon angrily. "Oh no-one special just for the true assassin and his family" Decoy answered in a sly voice. "True assassin, I am pretty sure there is only one of you here" Kristoff finally said to the demon at everyone's feet. The demon looked at him and just took a bite from the air and blackish, reddish mist rose from below him. Susan quickly grabbed the demon's arm and screamed with pain as her left arm quickly turned to ash and the bones fell to the ground, before the rest of her body turned into her arm, Gordon pushed her out of the way and was struck by the mist in his top right quarter of his face and he was flung back by an invisible force, knocking him unconscious. Elsa stood there, terrified at what was happening in front of her. Kristoff grabbed the queen and his daughter and ran to a safe area. The demon turned to ash after 5 minutes of the event. Susan looked at where her use to be and fainted at the sight of no arm. Elsa looked from behind the wall in which Kristoff had taken her and saw her guards both unconscious on the ground, she left the hiding place and ran towards Gordon's body and saw the damage the mist had done to his face. Hours later, Elsa saw the heap on the bed that was Gordon stir. "What the hell just happened?" Gordon asked the air. "You nearly got killed Gordon" a familiar voice answered. Gordon looked to his side and saw the queen standing next to him. "Me nearly getting killed, please, shit" Gordon moved in pain with his hand over the area in which the mist got his head. "Don't move Gordon, you should be dead with what happened to you" Elsa ordered. "Please get me a mirror, I want to see what happened to me" Gordon requested to the queen. Elsa grabbed the hand mirror she had with her and put it in Gordon's hand. Gordon looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw, what he saw was his face but where the mist struck him, there was only his skull. "Where is Susan I need to see what the mist did to her" Gordon ordered. "She is in her room of the guard house getting used to having one arm" the queen answered to Gordon. "One arm, one arm, is that what the mist did to her" Gordon asked worried. "Yes but that is nowhere near how bad you are" Elsa answered. "Okay but….never mind I think I know the answer to that question" Gordon said to himself. "What is the question, Gordon" the queen asked childishly. "Okay, what happened to your sister, your majesty" Gordon asked sadly. The queen replied sadly "she died in the flames, I couldn't put them out and it was almost as if the flames were magical."

Down a road a man was with his black horse and cart. They saw a body covered in ash slightly to the side of the road. "Are you okay there, over there" the man cued to the body. The body didn't answer him, with that he ran towards the body and saw that the body was a woman. When he approached the unconscious woman, he realised she didn't have any clothes on, he believed that maybe her clothes were some of the ashes that the woman slept in. He decided to wake the woman up via shaking her. The woman woke and screamed at the man and she soon realised she had no idea where she was and how she got there. "Might I ask of your name" the man asked the woman calmly. "Princess Anna and might I ask for some clothes and where on Earth am I" she replied worryingly. "There is clothes in the back of my cart and my dear Anna, you are not on Earth, you are in Limbo, I am sorry to say this but you have died on Earth" the man answered. "OH MY GOD… I AM DEAD" Anna said terrified.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it wasn't the best ending to the story's first chapter but hey, at least I had a go. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I hope it is soon.**


	2. The man from Limbo

**A/N: okay so yeah after publishing the first chapter I realised I didn't edit it as much as I should of for it so yeah things didn't look right (and by didn't as much as I should I mean I forgot to edit), but this chapter will only focus on two characters this time, the newest addition and Anna herself. Enjoy. Also your reviews are needed so please review, it will give me a rough idea on what you guys want and also a shout out for my "friend" Ellz42, she got me to make a Frozen fanfic (not intestinally but she did inspire me to write it).**

Chapter 2: The man from Limbo

Anna looked at the man, she couldn't believe that she was dead, out all the people she knew, she never thought that she would die first. "Calm down, I said you are in limbo, so that means you deserve a second chance at living on Earth, so stop panicking, it is okay to panic at first but soon a hunter or collector will be here and you do not want to be taken by them" the man ordered to the princess. "Just stay away from me" Anna yelled to the man. "Listen, if you run away from me, you will end up like your parents, Anna" the man called to the princess. "What do you know about my parents, you only just learnt my name" Anna cried to the man. "They mentioned you when they were here with me, after their death, they never said what you looked like but they did say what your and your sister's names were, so please get back here" the man replied to the princess. "How would you know any of that, my parents died and I know they went to Heaven straight away and not here nor Hell" Anna screamed at this man. "They died to soon, your highness but if you deserve a second chance at life or you die too soon then you come here and not Heaven or Hell" the man said to the princess who was now about 10 meters or so up the road.

Far off in the distance, the man could see a creature heading towards the princess, riding a flying metallic animal. He knew that if he didn't stop the princess from passing the border that was marked by a large, grey boulder, she would be captured by this thing that was ahead of her. "Princess Anna" he called to woman "stop please, if you just listen to me, hopefully you can trust me." The princess stopped and turned to face the man, "what do you want, I can't give you anything, you claimed that you have met my parents and you say that I am dead, well if that is true, how did I die because I don't remember dying and I don't know your name and the last time I trusted a man I just met, he nearly got me killed, twice" she screamed in an angrily to the man. The man saw the creature again but this time he knew that the creature had spotted her, "my name is Prince Ticf of Heaven, Hell and Limbo, I knew your parents well before they started to believe that I was a hunter for hell and they ran away from me, you died at the hands of my brother, the deadly sin Greed, a bounty hunter that works more like an assassin and the reason why you don't remember your death is because, when you go to Limbo, something weird happens to your brain that makes you completely forget the day you died" the man said to princess calmly "and you better go get some fucking clothes on otherwise you will be smelled by my other brother, who collects souls for hell, he is yet another deadly sin." Anna looked at the man claiming his name is Ticf and wondered if he was telling the truth about all of this, "well then 'Ticf' where did you say your spare clothes are again, in the back of your cart, I do hope that they are not male clothes and that they fit me" she said curiously. "I do have women's clothes in the back of my cart and don't be scared of my horse Wither, she won't hurt you, matter of fact she is a sweat-heart of a horse towards strangers and you better hurry because I can see my brother, Envy, coming" he said quickly to Anna. Anna turned towards the direction that Ticf was looking and did see a figure on a creature flying towards them, she then turned back to Ticf and headed for the cart in a hurry. "Ticf, Ticf, Ticf, trying to save another soul again, how pathetic of you, you're the brother of Lucifer, the devil himself and yet you don't feed his army with the dead, still, that is sad" the creature whispered to the prince of the dead after landing his metallic horse. "Piss off Envy, I don't have time for your bullshit, I am just doing my job and you are doing your one so piss off, will you" Ticf said to his brother.

Anna had now found clothes that she liked and that fitted her. She only just finished putting on the black, orange and red dress when she saw a demonic creature, knock Ticf flat on his ass. She then saw the creature, pick Ticf up and through him all the way to his cart, nearly making him hit her. Ticf then looked up at the creature and smiled, "is that all my dear brother, Envy have in him, I would expect this type of weakness in brother Sloth, then you." "Enough, Ticf you have betrayed your family more times than I can count, you betrayed father like the rest of the demonic brothers, you started an uprising against Lucifer and now you are protecting souls from their fate, that is low even for you" roared Envy at his brother. "Betrayed my family more times than you can count, well I am sorry to say but was only three times my dear younger brother, so you must not know how to count higher than one or two" joked Ticf to the far bigger demon. Before she knew what she was doing, Anna grabbed the first weapon she saw in the cart, which was a pike, and rammed the weapon into the demon's chest as soon as he was going to grab Ticf's leg. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Envy roared in pain. Ticf acted quickly to this action and pulled out a short, Greek sword hidden in his black, damaged coat (similar coat to that of Greed's in the first chapter) and decapitated his brother before he could retaliate to Anna's attack. "Thanks for that, princess" Ticf said as his brother's head slid of his body onto the ground. "No problem, but I didn't think of what to do so I just did what I did, unwittingly of course" Anna replied in shock of her own action. "Strange choice in words for saying you're welcome but I can live with that" Ticf answered back in a more calmer voice then what Anna or anyone would expect from the event, "now let us get out of here before any more demons or my brothers show up."

Hours after the event, Ticf got Anna back to a shelter that he built a while ago. "Sorry about your brother, Ticf" Anna said before she fell into tears. "What's wrong Anna" Ticf asked worryingly. "I k…k…illed s…s…omeone t…t…oday" Anna answered though tears. "You didn't kill him, I did, all you did was open the window for me to kill him" Ticf said to make her feel less guilty about what happened. "That may be true but I still helped kill him" Anna said before bursting back into tears. "He did deserve to die, but I do see why you are upset about it, you may helped kill him, but he had that coming to him for years now" Ticf whispered to the crying princess "and anyway I am pretty sure you would like to know how long you are going to be here before you are allowed to go back to Earth." Anna wiped the tears from and faintly said "how do I get back to Earth." "To get back to Earth, you will have to remain in Limbo for ten Earth months or about six Limbo days and yes Limbo's time is much slower than Earth time" Ticf explained to Anna, "so just stay with me till then and I promise, you will be reunited with your family, you will also unfortunately stay as a ghost till the anniversary of your death." "Deal" Anna said to the man, "but only if you tell me your past, so I can tell if I can truly trust you." "Agreed" was Ticf's answer was to the princess.

**A/N: just over half the words in this chapter then there was in the first chapter, that is including the first A/N as well but not this A/N, tell me what you guys think about the story so far, do you guys like how I am giving a little more attention to the new guy than what other fanfics do or do you dislike the idea. Tell me in the reviews. I will only post a new chapter when I finish it, regardless if the isn't a review. Oh yeah. In case you are wondering what the next chapter is called, it will be called Ticf's story. I also have a schedule for this story, every 2-3 days I will update and I will inform you of any other events that might stop the schedule but the only reason why this chapter was not added in schedule time was because of internet issues.**

**Sincerely, I Do Random Fanfics (I don't do random fanfics but, *laughing*, I will do suggestions).**


	3. Ticf's story

**A/N okay so I did remember to edit the second chapter but I don't think I edited it enough so please tell me in a review so don't look like an idiot. Like I mentioned in my second chapter, I will try my best to keep on schedule of 2-3 days between updates but it might take longer and it might take shorter but anyway, to the story. On a side note the flashback will be in first person other than third person until interruptions from the present which I will indicate in the story. On another side note, I won't edit this chapter, it would take far too long and time isn't in my hands this week.**

Chapter 3 Ticf's story.

Anna looked at Ticf before she proceeded with her question, "so when are you going to tell me about your past or do I have to force it out of you." The man looked at the princess before he answered her.

"Well tell me where you want me to start, the day I was created, my first ever battle, my banishment from Heaven, just where do you want me to" Ticf asked Anna, in a voice that was just wondering to Anna.

"I would like you to start from your creation, please and don't leave out any details unless it is not important to the story telling" Anna commanded to the man sitting in front of her.

"Okay than, let us begin" Ticf said smugly.

_-Flashback-_

I woke up, laying on my back, completely naked and standing in front of me was a tall, fair skinned man with blackish, red hair long enough to rest just below his shoulders. I was wondering who this man was until he spoke to me, "hello brother Ticf, I am Lucifer and welcome to Heaven, our father made you, me and a few other thousand angels, just like us but different at the same time."

"Hello brother Lucifer, I guess I am Ticf correct, and what is Heaven, who is our father and why are we called angels" I asked confused about this whole thing.

"Our father is the big man upstairs, we are called angels because that's what father calls us and Heaven is where we live with our brothers and sisters and let me not forget father" he said cheerfully.

"Why do look like this and why do you look like that" I asked to my brother Lucifer.

"You look like that because you aren't wearing clothes like me" he answered excitedly.

"Clothes" I said questioning. I looked around now only just realising that I was in a box, "and why are we in a box."

He looked at me and smiled, "we are not in a box, we are in your house and yes clothes, I have set clothes on the soft thing known as a bed, go and put them on and I promise to take you to father so he can decide if you are a work angel or soldier angel or maybe something new."

I walked to the thing he gestured to and sure enough there were clothes laying on my bed, after I got dresses into them, Lucifer took me to father and he told me I was something that was neither soldier or work angel, just like Lucifer. He did however say that we would be members of the Heaven army but we are not proper soldiers.

_-Interruption-_

"Okay so that is basically your first day as an angel, exciting" Anna said sarcastically.

"Well sorry if it is, but anyway you wanted to hear my life story in the first place" Ticf rudely said to Anna.

"Okay well just skip to your first battle then" Anna commented on the response of the man.

"Okay than, first battle it is" Ticf answered in a way not to pleasing to Anna.

_-Flashback-_

I was in my uniform for battle, Lucifer already was in battle but he requested backup from the army of Heaven. I looked my war like brother, Michael and saw he was battle ready. "Yo Michael, calm down we will be there in a few minutes, so sit down and wait."

"Sorry Ticf but you know me, I can't wait to go to battle against the Egyptian Mythology" he answered quickly.

"I think we go against the Roman guys instead of the Egyptians and before you say anything, this will be my first battle, I am usually making the strategies up at home or just visiting father" I replied to my brother.

"Wuss" a soldier said to himself.

"Excuse me, Wrath" I said to the soldier.

"I said that you are a wuss, and I am sick and tired of everyone saying why are you here, deadly sin, so don't bitch to me about that okay" he said sharply to me.

"I wasn't gonna say anything about that, all I was gonna say was don't call me a wuss" I answered to the angel.

"Two minutes sir, till we join your brother, get ready in that time" our escort told us before he looked forward again.

"Thank you, okay everyone, get ready, we go against the Roman religion today and I do not want to piss off Lucifer with us not being prepared" I informed the soldiers calmly.

_-Interruption-_

"When are you going to get to the actual battle, I don't want to listen to you talking about stuff you talked about" Anna ruefully said to Ticf.

"Okay, but you did say don't miss out on any details, so I told you important details before the battle so you will understand some of the events in the battle" Ticf calmly replied to the princess.

"Fine finish off that bit of the story than get to the battle" Anna said in an annoyed tone.

"The funny thing is that, that's all the events until our arrival" Ticf answered jokingly.

_-Flashback-_

"Get ready in five…..four…three…..two…..one…go, go, go, go" Our escort pushed us out of the transport as he said his final words to us.

"About you guys made it, Ticf" Lucifer jokingly argued with me.

"Well we can't travel to fast and we can't travel to slow, so we travelled at the right speed and got here on time, so why do you need back up, Lucifer" I replied to my brother.

"The Roman religion guys are murdering us every time we even get a meter ahead of where we originally were" he sadly shook his as he said those words.

"So why did you not retreat then, I would have came up with a perfect strategy at home and sent it to you" I asked, hopefully.

"That is because the fucks have us surrounded" Lucifer answered me.

I looked at him and saw he was telling the truth about them being surrounded just by his eyes alone, "well just tell me where to go and I will come up with a plan to defeat these guys, okay" I asked my brother with confidence.

"Follow me" he led me to a tent with everything I needed for the strategy planning, the enemy info, maps, list of soldiers and lastly, my planning utensils.

I worked on the plan for hours, until at last I had the perfect plan. "Lucifer get here now, I got the plan ready, I just need you approval of it" I called for my brother.

"Okay, good let me hear the plan" he said wide eyed and hopeful.

I explained to him every step of the plan, every unit's mission and every soldier's mission and so on and so forth.

"I hope this works brother" he said to me with a mix of uncertainly and hopefulness.

"If I came up with it, I am pretty sure it will work" I said to him happily, "and if none of my strategies are, how we say, not usual with all of this."

"I know, I know, none of the strategies, no-one even thinks of unless you are there" he said with a sigh.

We informed the troops and readied up. We were going to battle, my first battle and I knew we were going to win. Each of us got to our positions and everyone waited for my signal. I slipped behind the enemy and sneaked to where the plan was going to take motion. I made it to my position, only just missing an enemy soldier's route to the battlefield. I looked for the enemy commander from my position and saw it was none other than a long dead Roman general, whom I have forgotten the name of. I removed the bow from my back and pulled the arrow I was given from my quiver. Slowly pulled the string back and aimed at the general's head. Looked around to make sure no enemy soldiers spot me and I released to string and sure enough, the arrow hit its mark. That was the signal everyone was waiting for.

"The fuck just happened, the boss is dead" one of the soldiers said to his other three comrades.

"Assassin that is what happened, genius" the second soldier said to the first soldier.

"Shut up, I think the assassin is still here" the third soldier hissed at his comrades.

I quickly jumped from my hiding spot and dove for the fourth soldier.

"What the…." The fourth soldier whispered to himself before my sword dove into his heart. The other soldiers looked at their fourth comrade's body and saw me standing there with my sword covered in his blood.

"Get him" the first guard screamed. The other two just ran at me. Before they knew it, they were both dead on the ground leaving only one of the soldiers standing there.

"I will spare your life, but only if you never attack us again" I ordered to the man with a grin on my face. He nodded his head and ran towards his religion's border.

_-Interruption-_

"So that was your first battle basically, right" Anna asked Ticf with childlike wonder and horror at his actions during the events.

"Yeah, basically, I won't bore you with the battle report and shit like that, anyway do want me to either tell you all the events of my life or just the major events that led me to be in Limbo" Ticf said to woman who was now sitting on the stool closest to the fire in the centre of the shelter.

Anna looked at the man and thought to herself, it would just be easier to have him tell me the major events before speaking, "I think you should just tell me the major events, that would be easier for both of us, you don't have to talk about your battle reports, love life and stuff about your home and I don't have to get bored for most of the story of your life."

Ticf looked at the princess with shock, he was not expecting that type of answer, "funny thing that you said you want to hear about major events but don't want to hear about my love life, because my first and only love plays a major role for the events to why I live here in Limbo, matter of fact that is the next major event."

"Oh really, well tell me then, from when you met til when you were banished from Heaven" Anna said in a not so innocent voice.

"Okay but I have to warn you, we met on the battlefield on different sides of the battle" Ticf replied to the princess darkly.

Anna looked at the man amused to what he was about to tell her, "That would make it more interesting then."

"Let me begin then" Ticf answered to the princess' comment.

_-Flashback-_

I looked at our Egyptian foes through Lucifer's looking glass, "well it is kinda hard to determine who is main guy leading this foe of our's but from what I can see is that one of the commanders is a woman, another commander is a dog, demon thing and the third and final commander is a hippo, lion, crocodile thing."

"Well fuck, we don't have a clue to who is their main leader, but my guess is it is the dog, demon thing" my brother Wrath said to everyone in his usual loud, angry voice.

"Shut up Wrath, just remember who leads, who is the brains, who is the strength, who is the speed and who is the idiot here" Lucifer said quickly to Wrath.

"Hello brothers, Greed is back with reinforcements, the rest of the deadly sins" an angel said in a happy yet dark tone.

"Good you're here Greed, we need to figure out how to stop these arseholes before they advance on us" I said quietly to my brother Greed.

"Well you always come up with strategies on how to defeat our enemy for the past two thousand battles, so come up with one now" Greed said in another happy yet dark tone.

"I need time and I can't think of one that would work, both new and old strategies" I replied. I looked through the looking glass again and saw that they were advancing on us, "fuck, here they come."

"I think I have a plan Ticf" Lucifer whispered to me.

I look at him and saw that he wasn't joking, "Okay then, let's hear it."

"Good, okay I need you to do is have a small platoon of soldiers lead them behind the enemy and attack them from behind, Wrath and Sloth will lead their platoons to the left of the enemy and attack them from there, Lust and Envy will lead their platoons to the right and do same as the other side, the rest of us will attack them head on, deal" he told me.

"Everyone okay with that" I asked, they all nodded their heads, "okay we will need everyone to have their platoons ready in five minutes."

A bout five minutes later, we departed and all went to our locations. My platoon stopped at a temple, an Egyptian temple to be more pacific. We only just put down our weapons when a woman came running with two Egyptian dead warriors running just behind her. I have to say, she was the most deadly yet most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She yelled at us as we picked up our weapons, "Christian monsters, fuck off, this is the Egyptian religion territory."

I looked at my platoon, then I turned to face our foe, "we didn't attack you first, you attacked our temple, so we attacked your temple, it is only fair, but you keep on attacking us before we can leave, you are forcing us to stay in your territory, instead of letting us lea…" I cried before the floor under all of us collapsed into an underground chamber.

I woke to find most of my platoon impaled with spears pointing up of the floor and saw our foe with only one dead. I looked to see how many of us were still alive after and I counted five. We all looked at each other as each of us rose from where we each laid, except one, the woman. She tried here best to stand but as soon as she got herself up she fell, crying with pain. The other surviving Egyptian picked her up after a minute or so and asked, "are you okay, please answer me, you have to be okay, we still have our problem here with us?"

My surviving men picked up the first weapon on the ground and advanced to the two Egyptians, "stand down, we do not attack the injured or the defenceless, enemy or not" I ordered to my men.

They looked at me, knowing I was trusted by father they obeyed my order, "why do you not attack us" the woman asked.

"I never attack the defenceless or the injured unless they attacked first" I answered to the injured woman.

Before anyone else could talk, a bunch arrows came flying at all of us from the right side of the room. "Booby trap" one of my men cried before he was struck down by an arrow.

I looked around the room and saw a door on the left side of the room, "everyone follow me, I think I see a way out of this trap."

"Fuck no, I'm not going to follow you anywhere, you will kill me and my soldier when you have the chance" the woman cried before she was back on the ground. The soldier that was carrying her dropped dead to the ground, with several arrows in the back and head.

I ran to her and carried her to the door with my soldier close behind us. We only just made it through the door when it locked shut behind us. The three of us looked at the new room, it was a tomb of some sort I assumed but I couldn't work out what type of tomb. I put the woman down so I could look around the room.

"Why the fuck would you save her, Ticf" my soldier angrily asked in his husky voice.

I looked at him then the woman then him again, "I saved her because enough bloodshed has happened today and I do not want any more, so I thought ahead and if we saved one of our enemies maybe we can stop this."

He continued to argue with me until we heard the woman speak, "enough, I am fucking injured, both of my most elite soldiers are dead, we are stuck in a tomb and I have to put up with two enemy soldiers arguing over what they are going to do to me."

"Even she agrees with me, we need to get out of here then kill her" my soldier said.

"What, no I didn't, I don't want you to kill me but I would like you both to help me out of here" she quickly replied.

"You see, she agrees that we need to get out of here, keep her alive and if she would like it, tend to her wounds" I said to my soldier.

"Good, at least someone is on the right scroll as me" she replied.

I looked around the room to find a way out. I looked high, I looked low but the only way out was sealed shut. "Well, I looked everywhere and the only way out is the way we got in but that is sealed shut tighter than anything I have ever seen" I said calmly to both of them.

About two days later, my soldier committed suicide while the woman and I slept. We woke to the sound of silence, usually my soldier was tapping the wall for secret exist but when I realised there was no sound, I looked to find him and saw his body, laying on the ground with a dagger through his chest. The woman just started to speak her native language for a few minutes after she saw the mess that was her only other compony. I looked for a way to calm her but it was no use.

On the fifth day, we ran out of water and on the sixth day she almost died on me. The eighth day we heard something hitting the door. We both assumed we were hearing things. The ninth day she asked me to look at her wound at last.

"You are lucky, you only broke your leg but you should have told us when we first got in here, I could have easily determined what type of brake it was" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Guess I should of then, shouldn't I" she said jokingly.

"By the way, you never told me your name, do you mind if I asked" I asked humbly.

"Cleo, that is my name, it is short for Cleopatra" She answered in an innocent tone, "and might I ask, what is your name, the other guy called you Ticf but I don't think that is your real name."

"Well Ticf is my actual name, believe it or not" I answered.

"Well that is an odd name, who named you, your religion's god, your father" she politely said.

"Yes my father did give me that name and please don't mock my name" I ordered calmly.

We heard more tapping on the sealed door and this time we both knew that we were not crazy. The tapping went on for another hour before it stopped, "did you hear that Ticf, someone is trying to get in."

"Yeah I heard it, it sounded like someone with a pickaxe or something" I answered.

The tenth day arrived and we were both close to death until the door collapsed, "Ticf please tell me you're in here" a familiar voice cried.

"Lucifer, about fucking time you got in here" I answered, running towards my brother, "how long does it take to get through one door?"

"Ticf far too long if you ask me, both of our armies stopped fighting after we both realised our plans weren't happening, we had the same plan, send platoons behind the enemy, me and the hippo, lion, crocodile thing battled, we both asked each other why haven't our platoons we sent to box in our foe's forces attacked, we both heard each other and we both soon realised that both of our platoons are missing, so we just followed the path you would of taken and sure enough we both found a pit leading down, scaled the wall and found the bodies of most of our men and two bodies of the dog, demon, things, than I saw the door and tapped it, I ordered for some mining tools and they got me the tools and here I am" he explained "and is there anyone else here or are they dead."

"There is only one other survivor with me but she needs medical attention now" I replied.

"Prepare a medic, we got wounded" Lucifer called to the top the pit, "I will see you later, I got to do my battle report, take care little brother."

"Same thing to you big brother" I replied calmly, "I will do my battle report later, I got some things to do."

_-Interruption-_

"So that is how you met her, she was that woman you saved, wasn't she" Anna asked Ticf, amazed that he sacrificed himself for a woman fighting against his side.

Ticf looked at Anna and smiled, "yeah that is how I found the woman I loved and the story doesn't end there, you see, me and her both were the reason why our armies teamed up and it is also why the Egyptian and Christian and Jewish religions get on so well now, even tho people now past the Egyptian religion as myth now."

"Make sense, but I want to hear what else happened after that, did anything exciting happen before you were banished from Heaven" Anna asked quizzically.

"Well actually, nothing between those two events happened, other than when I knocked my brother flat on his arse for being an asshole to everyone for no reason" Ticf replied.

"So tell me about why you were banished in the first place" Anna asked, childishly.

"Okay I will tell you, why I was banished" Ticf answered sadly.

_-Flashback-_

I stood in front of my brother Lucifer, he was prepared for battle but I knew that there will be no battle for now with other religions because of the treaties we had signed for every time one of our soldiers bonded with an enemy soldier. He spoke in a harsh voice, "brother Ticf, will you please aid me and my platoon in showing our father, that we do not have to always follow orders and shall you explain to him why we fight his personal guards."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "if it means that you will stop your madness and you are willing to admit defeat if we lose this battle." He looked at me with his cold eyes, he nodded to answer my request.

"Prepare the troops, the deadly sins shall aid us in this defiance" he cried to his platoon. I knew this is a bad idea but I must do the needs of my closest brother before my own needs.

The troops marched through the streets of Heaven's capitol city of Heavena. All knowing the punishment if they failed their attack. Lucifer, me and the seven deadly sins were in the fount line with all our swords drawn. Wrath was the first to speak, "are we ready to attack brothers."

Lucifer looked at him then at the gates that stopped our path, a hundred meters from our location, then he spoke, "let the attack begin…..ATTACK."

Every single one of our soldiers attacked the gate, forcing it open, revealing Michael and his commanding officers waiting for us inside the gate with bows and swords drawn ready for us. I saw every one of our soldiers fall dead on the ground, who forced the gate open. I saw Gabriel, short sword drawn, charge at Wrath and Envy, I saw Michael with his bow drawn, fire a whole quiver of arrows into the men in the front of the charge. At last I saw the one the humans call, Jesus, pike in hand, drive the weapon through my second in command's heart. It was a massacre for us and them. No-one would have seen this type of massacre until well into human future. At last I saw my brother Lucifer, running up the stairs to father's halls. I chased after him, avoiding all the death around me.

I made it to the top of the steps, that's when I saw the very thing that would banish me from Heaven forever, Lucifer about to be killed by my father and the woman I love appear on the left side of the hall, run towards my father and my brother. She was about to be the one to die before I tackled my father to the ground. Father quickly jumped to his feet and picked his sword up of the ground, which is when Michael and his commanding officers walked into the room with the seven deadly sins, "father don't kill them, these seven have explained everything to us."

My father looked at Michael, knowing he would never lie to him, listened to Michael and spared our lives, "You nine will be punished, deadly sins, Lucifer and you." He looked in my direction, I didn't know he was actually looking and talking to Cleo instead of me, "all you will be banished from Heaven and Earth, I shall create a new realm for all of you and shall be the worse place that you can imagine, and I shall call it Hell, traitors of my trust."

I looked at him in shock that he was banishing us, to a new realm, he was calling it hell, he was going to make it the worse place imaginable and he was sending me there.

We all knew what each other was thinking, we fucked up big time. I was getting my things ready when I heard a knock on the door that was once mine, "father what, do you want" I asked through my sadness.

"I am here to inform you that, you are being punished, I was not referring to you when I looked in your direction, I was actually referring to your love, Cleopatra, I am here to tell you that you will go with them but you are to give me a report every Heaven week, in secret, I will also make Lucifer bit of a king of Hell, I maybe punishing him, but I can't rule two completely different places at once, so he shall rule there, you shall work as an advisor for him and the others will be his generals of Hells army" my father said calmly but with his common dark tone when he is angry with something, "and Cleo, you do what you want with her, she was banished from her realm and now this realm and lastly I will give you a gift, a sword of fire to be exact, it will be a secret gift thou, use it wisely, oh and before I forget I made another realm, you name it, human souls will go there if they deserve a second chance of living or die far too early."

_-Interruption-_

"So that is how you got banished, you helped the devil's uprising against God himself, that is low, I don't think I can trust you at all, after hearing that" Anna said on the verge of tears, she didn't want anything to do with Ticf no more, he just told her something that no-one she knew would have said if they did it, but she still thought that maybe, just maybe, she could still trust him, he was brave enough to admit he was part of the uprising against God, she just couldn't decide if she should run or stay.

"You know, you never can trust a man that says trust me, that is why I never said trust me to you until now, I understand that you want to run but I don't recommend it, you will surely be captured by one of my living brothers" Ticf said calmly to the princess.

"I want to hear one more thing" Anna ordered, "before I decide if I should stay or leave, I want to hear why you are here and not Hell."

Ticf looked at the princess's eyes and saw the sadness she was hiding inside of herself, "Fine, but if you burst into tears, I will personally put you unconscious, okay, I can see you are about to cry again and I do not want to put up with more crying."

"Okay, but don't hurt me too much if I do burst into tears" Anna answered with hurt in her voice, she didn't expect that type of answer from him.

"Let me start then" Ticf said before continuing his final piece of his story.

_-Final flashback-_

I walked in the Hell trade market of Hellivene, looking at what other realms were offering us when a familiar voice caught my attention, "Ticf, there you are, Lucifer and I were looking for you."

I turned and saw my lover, Cleo, standing there with her armour on, her hair loose and her eyes looking at me, "well you found me, what, do you and Lucifer want me for, I am having my day off today."

"We both have a surprise for you, sweetie" she said shyly.

"Fine, I will come with ya but I need to do something first" I replied lightly to her.

I bought some ingredients for what I was going to do for her tonight. I then followed her back up to the palace and into the court yard. I got my personal servant to deliver what I had brought from the markets to my cooking station in the kitchen. I the waited for Cleo and Lucifer to arrive.

Cleo and Lucifer arrived with what looked like a sword, they both had smiles on their faces, I haven't seen them smile at all since we were banished here. I just had to ask, "what do you two have there?"

They both looked at each other then looked at me, "it is your birthday present from me" Cleo said, cheerfully.

"And underneath her present is my present to you, my dear brother" Lucifer said in the same manner.

"Holy shit, I totally forgot that it was my birthday, thank you both for remembering, I would of forgot if it wasn't for you two" I said, happily, the truth was, I did forget that it was my birthday.

Cleo gave me her gift, I gladly took her gift and unwrapped it from the cloth it was bundled in and sure enough it was a sword but not just any sword, it was the sword that I always wanted, ever since I saw it in the market, I wanted it, it was a short, Greek sword, designed at the hilt to look like a Greek monster's head and light enough to be carried with one hand but strong enough to destroy the finest Earth blade. Lucifer then gave me his gift, much smaller bundle but I didn't judge, I unwrapped it and there it was a book on magic, the magic that I was learning, fire and necro magic, I never thought I would ever get the book that had the mix that I had. I looked at both of them, "thank you two so much, you both definitely know what I like, I never thought I would ever get these things and here they are, given to me by the only two people that know me the best and that I truly will ever care about, the way I do" I said before shook Lucifer's hand and kissed Cleo's cheek.

Weeks later, I overheard Wrath talking to Pride and Envy about a way to get me banished from Hell, "Pride, Envy, we need a way to get rid of the filth Ticf and what better way to do that then heir Decoy, have him disguised as Ticf and 'accidently' say that Lucifer is planning to have everyone killed for the sake of it, in public, we will inform Lucifer of Ticf's betrayal and have him banished from Hell, the one of us will get Ticf's job" Wrath whispered to his most trusted brothers.

Both Pride and Envy nodded to Wrath's plan. I ran to Lucifer's halls to warn him about Wrath's plan, but I was too late to speak to my brother, he left to go to his bed chambers and I looked for Cleo but she wasn't around, not in her room, my room, on patrol, neither in or near Lucifer's room, looked for her everywhere, until I saw her speaking with Envy and Greed. My eyes widened when I saw her fall for Envy's lie and I was shocked to see that it was Greed not buying it. I heard Greed say, "there is no way Ticf would do such a thing, he would never do that ever."

I heard Envy's reply, "I heard him say it myself, he said it okay, he said that he is going to start an uprising, I don't know who he was talking to but I heard him say it, I may envy everyone and love everyone's envies but I would never lie to anyone."

"No way, I not buying it, not unless I hear it myself, I won't buy it" Greed said darkly before I saw him storm off in my direction.

I tried to hide but it was too late, he spotted me, "Ticf is what Envy say is true" he asked sadly.

I looked at him with my sad eyes, "no, Envy, Pride and Wrath and whoever else is on this, is telling lies, they all want me gone and I know how they are going to do it."

He looked at me with his cold eyes, "how are they going to do it then, hmmmmmmmmm" he asked.

"They are going to heir Decoy, disguise him as me, make him publically say that Lucifer wants to exterminate everyone who doesn't live in the palace and have that course an uprising and blame it on me" I replied darkly.

He looked at me, I knew he believed me but I also knew that if he revealed the plan to Lucifer, he would be history.

The next day, I knew what was going to happen, I knew that I was going to be killed or banished from Hell forever. I prepared for what was going to happen.

It was night before I heard pounding on the palace gates. I heard Lucifer's voice roar my name. I heard Cleo breaking my door down. I heard the screams of Hell demons and Hell peasants fighting to the death. I ran out of my room, sword in hand, I knew I will have to kill whoever attacked me. Two demons, saw me come running out of my room, I swung my sword at their throats and killed them and I blessed their souls. I fort every demon and Hell citizen that attacked me and I killed who dare strike me from behind.

After hours of battling those who attacked me, someone dropped from the roof of the palace grand hall and stood there, weapon in hand, ready to attack me. I turned to see who the next attacker would be and saw what once was the woman I loved, standing with a bloodied sword, damaged armour and lastly battle scars on her once beautiful face. I tried to speak to her as calmly as I could, "Cleo, I didn't do any of this, it was…"

"Enough, you don't have to even try to prove you're not guilty, I know that you truly are guilty of this, you started this, you are the reason why I have killed innocent lives for my own protection, now I must kill you, traitor" she roared before she charged at me.

I knew that if I didn't harm her, I would be dead but I knew that if I did that she would never forgive me. I had to quickly decide what my action should be when she charged from the other side of the room. My reaction was one I would regret forever, I swung my sword at her as soon as someone used icy magic on her body, automatically freezing her, my sword sliced through her body. I opened my closed eyes to see that was now Cleopatra, a frozen body on the floor smashed to pieces.

I sat next to her remains, crying, until my eldest brother ran into the room. He saw me sitting on the ground, crying next to some frozen pieces of remains in his grand hall. I heard him scream at the top of his lungs, "Stop the onslaught, I found the traitor and can someone please bury the dead." I looked up and turned to face my brother before he spoke again, "Ticf, why did you do this, why did you lie to our people, why did you lie to me and Cleo and why would you kill her."

I looked him in the eye and harshly yelled the very words that got me banished, "GO AND GET FUCKED, YOU GULLIBLE PRICK." He looked at me in shock, he couldn't not believe what I just yelled to him.

"What did you just say to me" he roared, walking closer to me.

"I said, go and get fucked, you gullible prick" I answered harshly.

"Get the fuck out of my realm, Ticf" he whispered, "and never come back here, again."

I looked him square in the eyes, I knew he wasn't joking and I knew, he knew, that deep down inside I would never have done this. I knew he fell for Wrath's plans to get rid of me and Lucifer.

I walked through the court yard, everyone staring at me, all wishing I was dead, except one soul. I saw Greed nod at me, indicating he was still on my side of this battle. I wore my black coat, carried my sword and lastly turned to the kingdom of Hell survivors and I spoke my final words in that realm, "you all are as gullible as Lucifer himself, believing the first thing you hear from anyone, I never did any of this but I do hope you all soon realise that before you own times." I then turned and moved myself to this realm, Limbo. I have been here ever since. A week in, my brother Michael visited me and gave me my horse.

_-Story has ended-_

"And that is the end of my story, Princess Anna" Ticf said in a sad voice, almost as if he was on the verge of crying.

"Whoa, just whoa, you have been through a lot in your life, you accidently killed the one you loved, you tried to explain that you didn't start an uprising in Hell and you now only truly trust one of your brothers" Anna said, also on the verge of tears, mainly because of what happened to Cleo.

"I can actually can only trust four of my brothers, Greed, Lucifer, after a lot of convincing, Michael and Gabriel, I can't trust the others because they will all try to kill me.

"Well did I get everything else correct then" Anna sadly joked.

"You did get everything else correct" Ticf answered.

Ticf saw Anna was tired and offered her the bed that was in the shelter. "Princess Anna, we need to get you to the more secure shelter, starting tomorrow, we will head for the shelter and you can be safe for the remainder of you time in Limbo."

Anna looked up at the demon and nodded in approval, "thank you, I know can trust you but not as much as I trust a royal guard back in arendelle." Ticf nodded at Anna and left, so she could sleep, he knew this was not going to be easy for him but he knew protecting her was now his number one mission and he will not stop until his job was done.

**A/N, longest fucking chapter so far, almost at 7000 words in the actual story. I won't even bother with editing, that would take too long. Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed the new guy's backstory, it will be relevant in future chapters but for now it is just for people who want to see the history of the new guy. This took me almost the three max days I had to finish this, so yeah as mentioned, I won't edit this chapter, it will though me of schedule. Also there will be at least one or two chapters coming out soon and after them, there would be bit of a gap 'cause my family are going on holidays for 10 days, so no updates during that time okay. Please review or follow or favourite or two of those or all of those, I don't care what you do as long as you enjoyed it.**


	4. Return to the living realm

**A/N, thank you guys for the followings, favourites, read throughs and reviews. Thank you Ellz42 for your review, it was needed. Sorry that I didn't bother editing chapter 3, it was far too long for me and I wanted to keep in schedule and I don't really have much time on the laptop at home for me to use it as much as I need to each day. Anyway, this chapter, I will use a chapter summary. Basically, it has been the a 'fun' experience for Anna in Limbo with Ticf but now she has to go back to Earth and return to her living self and she has to do it with the help of Ticf.**

Chapter 4: Return to the living realm.

Anna woke to the sound of explosions outside Ticf's shelter. She just laid on the bed that Ticf had given her for the time she was in Limbo for, she was not going to risk the chance of being captured on the very day she was going to return to Earth, to her kingdom, to her family. She was shocked to her Ticf swearing more than usual when he walked into the shelter. "What's wrong, were we under attack, were you fighting something, what happened out there, I heard explosions" Anna asked be willed to the lack of injury on Ticf's body.

He just took one look at Anna's wondering eyes before he spoke about what happened outside the shelter, "nothing bad happened, it's just Wither, I can't leave her by herself here in Limbo when we go to Earth, she is my closest companion and I don't want her to be lonely," he actually sounded a bit upset about this, this surprised Anna a lot since he was not what she would call 'emotional', "and anyway, I need a way to make myself look like I have been travelling for a bit, so what better way than coming in on a tired horse, also, I need to conceal myself until I meet the Queen, so I need to bring something that will do the job well."

"Okay….. Can I just ask you something first, before you get set" Anna asked.

Ticf looked up at Anna yet again, "ask away then, I'm not stopping ya."

Anna looked at her 'guardian' and she asked her question, "why was there explosions outside the shelter and why were you swearing more than you usually do when you walked in."

Ticf nodded his head a bit at the questions before he answered them, "that is technically two questions but hey, I don't care, to the first question, the explosions were me getting a bit pissed off about some of the things you saw when I was protecting you and the explosions themselves were me letting my frustrations out and to the second question, I hit myself in the foot with one of the explosions, kinda stupid that I did that."

Anna was about to ask if Ticf was okay after hearing he hurt himself when they both heard a laugh outside the shelter. "Who is that" Anna asked as the shadow of the figure outside the shelter made their way to the shelters door.

"I don't know but I recognise that laugh, I recommend you hide" Ticf answered back as quietly as he could.

Anna did as she was asked and hid in the wardrobe that was just across from her bed. Ticf picked up his sword and moved towards the door. Anna saw Ticf put his hand on the door's handle and open the door slowly, revealing a hooded figure. She couldn't see the figures face because of the hood they wore but she knew that if she or Ticf let their guard down, they both would be dead. She heard the figure speak quietly to Ticf, allowing her only just to be able to hear the figure, "hello Ticf, haven't seen you in a while."

Ticf looked at the figure and smiled, "fucking hell Lucifer, you scared me, what do you want anyway."

The figure decided it was safe to remove their. A pond doing so, revealed a handsome, young man with red eyes, black, long hair, lightly shaven beard and a purple ring in his left ear. Anna couldn't believe that this was the man Ticf told her was the devil himself, he just looked too perfect to be the devil in her mind, than she remembered about Hans and how he fooled her. Then she noticed the scars on his face, battle scars she believed them to be, all located on or below his eyes but the one that Anna couldn't stop looking at was the scar on the man right eye, starting half a centimetre above the eye, running down the eyes general area and finally ending just above his mouth.

The man looked at the shorter man and patted him on the back before explaining his presents, "well Ticf, Wrath has told me that Envy is dead, he says he found his head off his body on a road in Limbo when he was looking for him after he went missing, I suspect that you were the reason why, also Wrath has informed me that you have been protecting souls from him and the angels and sending them to Earth, is this true."

Anna gasped in the wardrobe at this question from the devil. Ticf looked at his brother's eyes and spoke lightly to him, "I do protect souls from the demons and angels and I also did kill Envy, not on purpose but still, I killed him."

Lucifer smiled at his brother and nodded his head, "good, you are doing your job but why kill Envy, surely he just came to see if there was any souls with or near and you just killed him."

Anna nearly jumped out of the wardrobe at this remark on Ticf but she stopped herself from doing so, just encase Lucifer attacked her. Ticf looked at his brother before telling him the reason for killing Envy, "he attacked me when I was protecting a soul from being captured by him and it was she who stopped him from killing me which in turn, made my window to strike him and anyway, he had it coming to him for years now."

"I suppose your right there, but may I ask, where is this soul right now, is she hiding from me just encase I attack her or is she captured by angels" Lucifer asked his brother.

With a nod, Ticf answered Lucifer's question, "you know how bad I am at lying so I tell you the truth, she is hiding from you and I personally recconmend that she comes out now since we have to go to Earth now, nice talking to you Lucifer, but I need to go now, come on Anna, we got to go, now."

Anna jumped out of the wardrobe and ran pass Lucifer, making him jump in fright before he saw just who it was, "Princess Anna, of Arenedelle, Earth, that is who you are saving Ticf, do you have any idea what Wrath will do if he found out just who have being saving."

"Yep, that is why I ask you as a brother, not to tell that true traitor, anything, got it" Ticf replied to his brother.

Ticf and Anna looked at the awe shocked man as he disappeared into a black cloud of smoke. "So how do we get back to Earth" Anna asked with politeness and shyness, she has never felt shy around Ticf until now.

"This how we get to Earth, Anna" he answered before he sighed and continued speaking, "I just need to say the Latin phrase for to return home, in spell form of course" sighed again, "remeo, remeo, remeo, remeo" he repeated saying to return home in Latin for a while until an opening revealed itself, showing hills and a forest and there below the hill was a city. Anna recognised the city as Arenedelle, she jumped up and down with joy, she was finally going home and she caught Ticf smiling at the site.

Anna was the first to speak after a silence, "so, ummmmm, are we going, yet."

"Yeah we gotta go, the portal is closing, I will see you on the other side of the portal, here Wither, we gotta go" the man said to his horse, he looked at Anna and gave her advice about when they returned to Arendelle, "Anna you need to know, no-one will be able to see you but me and any other dead, demons, angels or people given the spell to allow them to see the dead, got it." Anna nodded to this advice and she jumped through the portal with Ticf and Wither, excited to being alive again, forgetting the advice given to her straight away.

Anna looked around the familiar hills, leading to Arendelle. She looked to see where Ticf was and didn't see the man she recognise. Ticf no longer looked like a lightly tanned skin, black haired man with a large, black coat, black shirt, black pants and a pair of heavy black boots. Now he looked he was still dark haired man, but now he was an extremely dark skinned man wearing a metal plated black heavy coat with a hood, metal plated black shirt, metal plated black pants and metal plated, heavy black boots. "Ticf, you are, ummmmm, you're, arrrrrrrrrrr, you don't look the same as before, you, arrrrrrrrr, are black" Anna struggled to say politely, seeing as she hasn't been around darker skin tone people that often.

Ticf looked up at Anna after she said that remark, "don't be racist, I know that you didn't really be around many people in your life but still, you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover."

Anna started to feel guilty about what she just said to the one man that she knew was the only one that could protect her now. She walked (shall we say) towards the man, she whispered into his ear, "sorry for being rude but you are right, I should of judged you straight away but it's just that, what is Elsa going to do when she sees you in your current form, matter of fact what are the guards going to do when they see you?"

Ticf looked at Anna before he answered her questions, "I got that all planned out, but still don't judge me by my Earth look, just so you know I didn't pick what I look like on Earth, it was by chance I look like this, now let's go, we need to get to Arendelle before it gets dark."

Both Anna and Ticf looked at the horizon and they both estimated that they had about six hours before sunset. Anna couldn't exactly guess why Ticf wanted to get to Arendelle before sunset but she didn't ask, she knew he wouldn't answer her.

_-__In Hell__-_

"Lucifer, civil war has broken out, the citizens are fighting their own kin and the army of Hell, what are we to do" a demon screamed at the devil.

"Protect those who were attacked first and get me my brothers, I want to speak with them about this" Lucifer said to the message delivering demon, "and Moon, don't get Ticf, he is doing something important on Earth."

The demon nodded to his master and left to gather the devil's brothers, little did he know he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**A/N, oh shit, civil war in hell. You know, I actually am an Atheist but since the movie is set in the 1800s, I figured, fuck it, have the powerful religion of the time be involved in the story. Anyway, the next chapter won't have anything with the guys on Earth, except at the end but let's not get that far ahead of the story. Well Anna is back on Earth, Ticf looks completely different in other realms, Lucifer is revealed to not be a dickhead and lastly, civil war in Hell.**


	5. Civil war in Hell

**A/N, like what I said in the previous chapter, this won't have anything to do with the characters (both new and old) except at the end, also this will be a short chapter, seeing how it is just a bit of a filler chapter than a proper chapter. Any hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Civil in Hell

Lucifer was preparing for battle. He ran towards his battle armour and weapons. He knew that if he didn't stop his brothers, both he and Hell would be punished. He quickly pulled on his armour, his breast plate first, then his back plate, gauntlets, leggings, boots and helmet. He then fastened his sword to his belt along with his knives, daggers, quiver of arrows and slung his bow over his shoulder.

Wrath watched as Lucifer's guards protected the innocent and slay his small fraction of Hell's army. He was prepared for this, as he was always prepared for any possibility. He ordered for his brother's to come to him. "Wrath, we can't get pass Lucifer's guards, what are we to do" Wrath's smallest brother asked.

Wrath looked at all his brothers before he made eye contact with the one that asked the question, "My dear brother, we do not need to continue the assault, for I have a plan, I shall release the demon, Death Storm, himself and he shall help us overcome Lucifer and his forces, does that answer your question, Lust."

Both Greed and Lust, the two slimmest brothers looked at each other. They both knew that, that plan was going to mean, Wrath would have complete control of Hell in a matter of seconds. "Wrath, are you sure we can trust Death Storm, the last time he was out, he nearly killed you" Greed asked worryingly.

Wrath just did his trade mark evil smile, a smile that you give to the person you just injured on purpose type smile. He spoke the very last words he would ever kindly say to his brothers, "I don't fucking care about last time."

Before any of his brothers could stop their insane brother, he disappeared into a thick mist before reappearing with a frozen demon. He slowly made his way to the front of the said demon and chanted the thawing spell, "Pyro, Cryo, Pyro, Cryo, Pyro, Cryo, Death Storm."

The ground shacked as the demon thawed out of his icy prison. The demon named Death Storm was yellowy grey in skin colour with one black coloured eye and one red coloured eye, lightning flying off his body and wore torn metallic pants. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as his face hit the air of Hell. "Who, has, thawed, me, out, of, my, icy, prison" he softly spoke between breaths.

Wrath looked at the deadly demon, knowing oh to well of his true power, "it was me, Wrath, the eldest deadly sin, the brother of Hell's two most ungrateful citizens and Hell's most faithful citizens."

Lucifer observed from a distance to determine what his traitors of brothers were doing. His eyes widened as Wrath thawed the one demon he wanted dead, Death Storm. He knew that if he attacked his brothers, he would surely loose his life and Hell would fall but he also knew that if he didn't attack his brothers, Hell would still fall. He decided to do the unthinkable when it came to having the enemy as Death Storm. He attacked head on, by himself, towards all his brothers and Death Storm.

Death Storm turned to see the one being to ever defeat him in battle charge at his new comrades. He smiled as he fired an electrical pulse through the air hitting Lucifer in the chest, knocking him back about 6 meters. He walked to his now fallen opponent and smiled as he asked the five words that he desperately wanted to know the answer to, "where is your brother, Ticf."

Lucifer laid on the ground and he whispered the last words he would remember that day, "I won't fucking tell you psycho."

-Earth-

Ticf rode his horse down the road, admiring the scenery when he saw the gates to Arendelle and its guards asking travellers questions. He quickly thought of a plan to allow him access to both Arendelle and the queen.

**A/N, this is my shortest chapter so far and I think it does deserve to be part of the story. I was planning on having a chapter for the time that Anna and Ticf had in Limbo but decided that shouldn't happen since I plan on making all that be told in a couple of more chapters. I would like reviews but since I don't think some of you readers will review, I don't care that you don't. All I care about is making the reader happy with my story.**


	6. Elsa meets Ticf

**A/N, so did you guys think of the last chapter, I know it wasn't a good chapter seeing how I skipped out on some things like the full origins of Death Storm and how Lucifer and his side of the civil war got so close to Wrath and company but hey, I can't fully explain everything, I am only one guy. Back to the story, this chapter will focus on several major things instead of one major thing. Also this chapter will skip between Elsa's location to Ticf's location and back again several times.**

Chapter 6: Elsa meets Ticf

Elsa sat at her desk, signing treaties, trade and other forms of documents before Kai knocked on her open door. "Good afternoon your majesty, there is a man in the hall requesting your presents as soon as you like but he recommends it to happen sooner than later" Kai informed Elsa.

Elsa looked up from her desk to her head servant, "what is his name and is he from, Kai."

Kai looked at his queen signalling that no-one knew who he was or where he came from. To make sure the queen got the messege he answered her question, "he hasn't told anyone his identity or where he originates, your majesty."

Elsa quickly stood up from her desk and quickly made her way to the hall that the man was waiting for her in. She wanted to know who this man is and where he originates from. She called to Kai to fetch her two head guards, captain of the guard, Gordon and his second in command, Susan.

_-Ticf's location half hour earlier-_

Ticf rode his horse towards the guards at the entrance to Arendelle confidently. He still wore his hood, masking his face and he still wore his heavily plated clothing for protection. Out of him and his ghostly companion, Anna was to speak first, "Ticf please tell me your plan, I don't want to freak out over nothing so please tell me it, now."

Ticf just stared ahead. He answered her while he still stared ahead, "than where is the fun in making it a surprise to you."

Anna didn't like how he wasn't telling her anything, it was unfair to her, she was the very reason for them being on Earth in the first place.

Ticf rode his horse up to the guards in complete silence. The guards looked at him and one of them walked up him and asked, "Hello traveller, what brings you to Arendell, do you wish to sell, buy or are you just passing through."

Ticf looked down at the guard that asked the question and answered calmly, "I am here to disgust important matters with your queen as soon as she likes it."

The guard just stood there shocked because the man just looked like he was requesting an audience with the queen as if it happens all the time. Another guard replied to this strange request, "and what would these matters be exactly."

Ticf looked at the second guard and smiled, "the matters are some common matters like trade and alliances and some treaties I doubt any other kingdom or country have ever offered like magical trades."

A third guard spoke directly after the man had answered the second guard's question, "I am sorry but there is no way that I am allowing anyone to see the queen without an escort and none of us are allowed to leave this post until the day shift is over and the guards that do the night shift arrive."

Ticf quickly answered this guard, "then you should send a messager that is not a guard and have them fetch an escort, out of the guards at you kingdom's castle."

The guards were taking back at this response, none of them ever thought of this before. The first guard to speak decided that maybe he should be the one to send the messager, the other two just waited until the escort arrived. The escort was none other than Marshmallow, the giant snowman. Marshmallow looked at the man and was surprised that he didn't flinch at the site of him.

Marshmallow led the man down the streets to the castle. Ticf was now wondering why the trusted a giant snowman than another human being to be an escort. Ticf than saw a little girl crying in the ally way, he felt sorry for this girl and asked Marshmallow to stop for a moment. Ticf than hopped down of his horse and walked slowly to the crying girl. He then kneeled down to see who this little girl was. "Hello, why are you crying, are you lost, are you hurt or are you lonely" Ticf asked the little girl kindly.

The little girl looked up at the man who asked her these questions and was taken aback by his lack of face under his hood. She then asked in a horsed voice, "who are you."

Ticf looked into the little girl's eyes and answered her question as truthfully as he wanted to, "I am Ticf, I am here in Arendelle to see your queen but I would like to know who you are and why you were crying."

The little girl looked at Ticf and answered his questions, "I am Fiona and I was crying because of my leg, my broke it while playing with my friends and I have been here for hours and no-one has even tried to help me." The girl started to cry again.

Ticf made a quick smile before he offered his help to the little girl. "Would you like me to help you, I am here to talk to the queen about magic and I do know some healing magic, maybe that can help."

The little girl stopped crying as soon as he said the words 'I do know some healing magic.' She answered to his offer, "yes please, I would like your help, I would like to see the magic you know as well in action."

Ticf smiled at Fiona, "well then, stick your leg out straight as you can make it and I will do the magic for you and I will take you back to either your friends or your family."

The girl did as Ticf asked her to do and stuck her leg out as straight as possible for her. She felt a lot of pain in the inside of her leg as she did so. Ticf could see that she was in pain as she straightened her leg. He then preformed the spell that she needed for injury. She then slowly made her way to stand on both feet and she jumped with joy as she stood on her once broken leg. She walked with Ticf to his horse. "What's the name of your horse, Ticf" she asked politely.

Ticf smiled to Fiona, "her name is Wither and before say that is a strange name for a horse, it was my third youngest brother who named her but can you tell me where I should take you, your house, the markets or the very castle your queen lives, where do you want to drop you off at."

Fiona sat on Ticf's horse as she thought of where she would like to be dropped off at. She then decided where Ticf should take her, "take me to the markets, I know my way home from there."

Ticf than took her to the markets, luckily for both him and Fiona, the markets were at the very bridge that led to the castle. Ticf and Fiona had their good byes and left in different directions. Ticf followed Marshmallow to the castle gates.

Anna gasp at how much Arendelle had changed over the months that she was dead for.

As soon as Ticf, Marshmallow and the ghost of Anna walked, rode and floated to the castle gates, the gates opened up for them. They were immediately greeted by the servants and guards. They tried to get Ticf's hood off his head to see his face but he just stopped them with the very kind words of "please don't." Anna however was not greeted at all due to her not being seen by any living thing originating from Earth. Marshmallow then told the head servant, Kai, to fetch the queen and meet the man in the hall. Kai did as he was asked and quickly made his way towards Elsa's office. Marshmallow then led Ticf to the hall and kept watch on the door that Ticf entered.

_-Elsa's location-_

Elsa walked quickly down the corridors towards the hall the man was waiting for her in. She had a million and one thoughts in her head about why would someone request for her so close to the anniversary of her sister's death and why he asked only for her to be there as soon as she wanted and not when he wanted. She just shrugged this off as she neared the door that marked the hall. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, revealing a hooded man wearing heavy, metal plated clothing, leaning on one of the pillars on the left side of the room.

The man looked up to finally see the queen of Arendelle. The queen then approached her throne as the man stayed put. Elsa couldn't help but notice that the man was always staring at her, it felt familiar to her. That familiar feeling was the very same feeling she had on the day that Anna died, the feeling she had for the mysterious figure that killed her sister. Elsa waited until Gordon and Susan were both present in the hall before she spoke to this man. Both Susan and Gordon walked calmly into the hall and stood on either side of the throne Elsa was now sitting in. Before she could speak, Kristoff, Olaf and Kristoff's daughter walked into the room. Kristoff wanted to make sure the queen was alright during this out of the ordinary meeting and Olaf just came along to entertain the young princess. Elsa again tried to speak and luckily for her, this time no-one interrupted her. "What brings you here to Arendelle and more importantly, who are you" Elsa calmly stated to the stranger.

The stranger finally moved from the pillar and stood in the middle of the hall, he spoke in his calm voice, "I am Prince Ticf and I am here to personally ask you for an alliance for both of our kingdoms, personally ask for trade between our respective kingdoms, ask for military aid from both our kingdoms and finally ask about the practice of magic in your kingdom."

Elsa was surprised after he said disgusting the practice of magic for only one other kingdom has asked this very same question. The only other kingdom to ask this question was a kingdom far away from Arendelle, one that Elsa herself had forgotten the name of. Gordon looked at the man and saw behind him the ghost of the princess he once tried to save but he remembered that he was the only one that could see the dead and demons out of all the humans in the room. He quickly assumed that this man was the brother of the assassin that had given him his ability to see the dead. Susan on the other hand was not impressed with what this man just said. Kristoff heard the man say magic and was also surprised. Olaf was not paying any attention neither was Kristoff's daughter for they were playing babyish games that the princess enjoyed. Elsa spoke in her calm queen voice, "well then Prince Ticf, we will disgust all of that after you take your hood off and remove any weapons you may have on you."

Ticf did as he was asked but instead of hood first he removed his sword, his knife and his dagger from his coat and belt and handed them to Susan, who had no walked towards him to collect his weapons. Ticf removed his hood and saw that nearly everyone in the hall was in shock to see a dark skinned man under the hood instead of a European man. The only ones not to be surprised were Olaf, the princess and Gordon. Susan was the first to speak after the hood was removed, "your highness, I think he is trying to trick us into believing he is a prince when he is actually an escaped slave."

Ticf quickly responded to this remark with an unexpected calm voice, "I assure you I am not an escaped slave, I also find your remark to be racist, you didn't see me saying rude things about you, your captain of the guard over there, your queen, the queen's brother in-law, the queen's niece or the snowman now did I."

Everyone other than Gordon was surprised at this man's quick comebacks. Even Olaf and the princess stopped their games to hear this man speak.

Gordon spoke first out of the humans and snowmen in the room, "Prince Ticf, I do find that you are correct that my second in command is coming of as how you say, racist but you can't help that when we live in our time and age and location in the world. I and the rest of your audience would like to know where you come from."

Everyone who have known Gordon long enough all looked at him in awe, he has never said anything that kindly to anyone but the royal family before. Ticf spoke to his royal audience calmly again, "well I wasn't actually expecting someone to be not racist to me in this meeting and it is a shock to see someone not being racist. To answer your question, I am from the kingdom that is forever changing its name, Limborith (_Limbo-Riff_) but it has been known as Hellivene (_Hell-e-vee-knee_) and Heavenstion (_Heaven-s-tee-on_) to honour the three realms of the dead. My kingdom is extremely down south which you can probably tell by my skin colour."

Elsa listened to this man seeing how her most trusted guard seemed to trust him. She was sure there was good reason for him to trust this man but neither she nor anyone else in the hall except Gordon. She then spoke in calm words, "my captain of the guard seems to trust you but no-one else seems to know why we should even trust you at all, so I hereby call for an emergency meeting of the royal council of Arendelle."

With that Elsa rose from her throne and was escorted out of the hall by Susan. Everyone else did the same except for Gordon and Ticf. They stayed in the room for a little bit until Gordon knew it was safe to talk about the truth. "So you are from the kingdom of Limborith, strange I knew a man from there, you sounded like you were the first from your kingdom to come to Arendelle. If that is true, how come I have met your brother, Greed, Prince Ticf? Did you seriously think that not one being would have met Greed and have him, explain a lot to them? Well I think not, I did in fact. I spoke to your brother. I won't explain everything here of what I know but I will in the future" Gordon said to his audience of 'just' Ticf before rubbing the visible part of his skull with his left hand.

Ticf stood there in shock, this mitan knew the truth. He watched as the guard left the room. Anna than spoke to him, "how does he know, I know he said Greed told him but how did Greed trust him?"

Ticf just stared at the door that Gordon left through. He then turned to Anna's ghost, "I think we better get to the Arendelle royal council room, I can't answer everything but I think that I should be there before the council arrives." With that he ran to the council room at full speed.

**A/N, well there you guys go, another chapter done. Elsa finally returns to the story but the story won't focus on her, for now, but it will later on, I promise. Also thank you to the readers. Also I won't do much editing anymore, I will just edit lightly and then publish. I also have been getting more time to work on this due to the school holidays starting, oh wait, I have to go away for the holidays so I won't be able to update during the holidays except for when I return. Anyway the next chapter will just be a major filling chapter unlike the chapter before which was slightly needed for the story, while the next one will be important to the story.**


	7. Royal Council Meeting

**A/N, this is a chapter that was not originally planned into the story to begin with but I felt like splitting Elsa meets Ticf into two chapters and I named this one a different name than Elsa meets Ticf part 2. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Royal Council Meeting.

Ticf ran past several servants on his way to the royal council meeting room where Queen Elsa was waiting for her council to arrive. When Ticf arrived, he was expecting the meeting to already be on the way, he forgotten that Earth citizens are not like Hell and Heaven citizens. He entered the room in a hurry, knocking Elsa onto the ground. Elsa looked up from where she laid on the ground and was angry at the man for not knocking before he entered. Ticf held out his hand to help the queen up off the ground but Elsa just refused his helping hand. Ticf than calmly walked to the dark corner of the room and leaned on the wall for the time being.

Every member of the council walked into the room an hour or two later and took their respectful seats on the table. They all waited for Queen Elsa to explain why this meeting had to take place. Gordon and Susan walked into the room, which made every member of the council nervous because neither one of these guards have ever walked into the royal council meeting room before. One of the counts in the room was the first to speak, "your highness, may I ask for why both of your most trusted guards are present in the room and also why you have called for this meeting."

Elsa sat up straighter in her chair as both of her guards made their way to her sides. "Count Fjord, I called this meeting because a matter has come to hand about both a stranger and why they come so close to Anna's death's anniversary" Elsa spoke softly to the count.

All the members of the council looked at each other, they didn't understand why this would have to involve them. The only baroness in the council spoke first out of the other members of the council, "your highness, why is this a concern for the royal council of Arendelle, if it bothers you that a stranger has arrived so close to the anniversary, why don't you just tell them to come after the event."

This caused Elsa and the other members of the council to rise their eyebrows. None of them could answer this question except the queen herself. Before Elsa could answer, everyone heard movement from the darkest corner of the room. This didn't surprise Elsa but to everyone's surprise, it didn't surprise Gordon. They all watched as a figure walked out of the shadows wearing a hood making nearly everyone in the room jump as they feared the figure was going to kill them. Elsa finally spoke to the council members about who this figure was, "this is the stranger I was talking about. He goes by the name of Prince Ticf and he has proposed the common treaties and one other treaty that has only ever been tried once before. Also, Ticf, remove your hood at once, you're scaring my council."

With Elsa's command, Ticf removed his hood revealing his dark skin and scarred face. One count laughed a little to claim his spot speak to everyone present in the room, "this is the stranger, your majesty, he is black. There is no way that he could be a prince unless he is from a kingdom in Africa."

Ticf quickly backfired a response to this count, "my dear count, just because I don't have white skin does not mean I don't have feelings and that I'm not an actual prince, for I am a prince and you did get the location of my kingdom in the correct area on the globe. Also, might I say, how is your sick wife, Count Nick, is she well or did you do the unthinkable yet?"

The count was shocked, Ticf somehow knew his wife was sick and that he had tried kill her to stop the spread of the disease. He was also shocked that the man somehow knew his name. The baron who was a good friend of Nick spoke in Nick's defence, "how did you get that, you don't even know us and yet you got something out of Nick's life so quickly. Have you or anyone from your kingdom been spying on us, I will kill you if that is so."

Ticf smiled at this comeback from the baron. "Well Baron, what is it, oh, that's right, Baron Stephen, may I ask, did you by chance, try to help your younger brother from drowning when you were ten years old or am I just making a random guess?"

Anna's ghost couldn't help but giggle at how Ticf was getting the most regretful things to happen to two of the council members precisely that they all were shocked at his quick responses, even Gordon had to laugh a little at how these two so called brave and flawless men were having the most regretful events revealed to the council. Elsa however was getting fearful about Ticf, due to him quickly saying the very things two of her council members regret the most. Every member of the council except for Elsa herself, had the darkest moments of their lives revealed. The countess had her secret of her sleeping with her sister's husband revealed and the duchess however was the only one who laughed at her secret being revealed, due to it being something she would laugh at and regret at the same time. Everyone started to feel the cold that Elsa was producing for when she was on the verge of crying or in fear. "STOP THIS AT ONCE" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ticf stopped as soon as Elsa screamed, he now knew he pushed it too far. He quickly looked at the council before he spoke yet again, "well then, I guess I got a bit carried away there, sorry but you all were getting fucking annoying. Sorry your majesty but your council needs to clean up their act otherwise someone who can get any event out of someone else's past revealed just by looking at them, like me intense, could do so."

Gordon could help but laugh at how polite Ticf sounded when he just told everyone's darkest secrets to the council. Elsa quickly looked at her captain of the guard and then she started to cry, remembering the last time the guard laughed, the day just before Anna's death, at dinner when Olaf was telling stories about his travels in the forest. Snow started to fall in the room and all the candles went out as a wind started to pick up. Susan and Gordon both calmed the queen down before everyone was frozen. As soon as Elsa was calm and the snow and wind stopped and a tiny fireball appeared in the middle of the council's table. No-one without the aid of magic could see the origins of this ball. Both Elsa and Gordon both followed the invisible line of magic that the fireball showed as a way to link up with the one who created it. The council members without the aid of magic just stared at the ball in amazement for it was the one source of light in the room. Elsa was the first to see the creator of the fireball, she gasp to see that it was none other than Ticf. She looked at her guard who was also following the line and wondered if it was only him and her who could see the line. She was the first to speak after the ten minutes of silence, "Ticf did you create that?"

Every member of the council and Susan looked at the man to see if Elsa was correct. "Why yes, Elsa, I did create the fireball, that is why I would like for a treaty in our kingdoms about magic, I know how to control it but you are the only other kingdom with a monarch who has magical abilities. I do recommend that you sign the magic treaty, otherwise I might reveal the one thing you wish you could forget and no I don't wish to threaten you but you need this treaty done otherwise you won't be able to control your magic for as long as you like."

Elsa looked at her council and saw that all wanted to leave this room for one that didn't have a man with magical powers and the ability to say in perfect detail, the most embarrassing events in their lives. She then looked at both of her guards and saw that Gordon was signalling her to say yes to the deal. She took a deep sigh before she said her answer, "Ticf, if I say yes will you please not reveal anything about my past to anyone but me and not to pull off that stunt of revealing my council's secrets again, to anyone but them."

Ticf nodded in response, his plan had worked. He then open his mouth for an extra request, "I agree to not reveal your secrets but I will only do the not revealing the others' secrets unless you allow me to do my family code of staying in the location of a treaty signing for at least three months and yes I know that goes into the event of your sister's death's anniversary but I am a man who likes to stick to my family code."

Elsa knew that she had to agree to this otherwise her council won't have a single secret that should be left alone, left. She sighed again before she answered to the request, "fine, only since it is part of your family code to stay in the treaty signing location for three months but only if you clear off right after the months are up."

Ticf smiled at this response, he had finally sealed the fake treaties and also got the time he needed to help resurrect Anna. Gordon knew that in a month or so he could finally tell Ticf everything he knew about Anna and the resurrection. Elsa was just happy to finally have the meeting over after how intense it got. The council members were happy that Elsa got a way to stop this man from revealing anymore secrets of theirs. Susan was just amazed that she was almost needed for the meeting. No-one predict the outcome of the 'treaties' except for those who knew the truth.

**A/N, this will be my final update for a bit due to me having to go on holidays on the Monday after I publish this so don't worry about me not updating for a bit. I won't update for ten days but that is still a long time due to how fast I have been publishing this for. Also I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I split it up in to two chapters instead of two chapters. Hope you enjoyed for now.**


	8. Secrets come out, part 1

**A/N, this chapter will not just happen in a set time but across the first month of Ticf's stay and some of the happenings that happened. I also am sorry for waiting a few extra days before I returned to writing since my holiday but I just had to get use to my home again before I update. Also this will be my first proper same chapter but split into multiple chapters thing, so parts in other words.**

Chapter 8: Secrets come out, Part 1

Throughout the first month, Elsa was still not impressed with Ticf, Gordon was trying his best not to tell anyone about what he knew about this so called prince of a kingdom that constantly changes its name and Kristoff was still trying to look after his daughter without a women.

The first day, Elsa almost forgot that she had a guest staying at the palace till the end of three months and almost didn't tell neither Kai or Gerda or any servants for that matter, to get her guest out of bed and get him ready for breakfast. To her surprise, she walked into the dining hall and saw Ticf waiting patiently for his breakfast and whoever shall be dining in the hall.

The first week was very similar to the first day but Elsa was now use to walking into the dining hall and seeing Ticf already ready for his day.

The second week however was nothing like the last. Mainly due to the fact that, Elsa and occasionally Kristoff could hear Ticf talking to himself in his room about things they thought were just random. At the end of the second week Elsa and Kristoff both decided the next time they heard Ticf talking to himself in his room, they would open the door and walk right into his room to see who he was talking to and what he was up to in there.

The third week pasted quickly, nothing was out of the ordinary and neither Elsa nor Kristoff heard Ticf talking in his room.

The fourth week, however, had the strangest things happening. on the Monday, Elsa was walking down the hall after lunch when she heard Gordon and Ticf talking to one another, she thought it strange that Gordon of all people would talk to a complete stranger to everyone in her kingdom that she knew off. She quickly heard Ticf say the very thing she never wanted to hear from anyone, ever since Anna's death that is, "I know who killed your princess, Gordon. It was an assassin named Greed, I know so because *swallowing sound* Greed is my brother." Elsa quietly gasped to herself, the assassin that killed her only blood related family was the brother of her guest. She somehow felt like she knew that it wasn't just that Ticf's brother was an assassin that killed her sister, but she was just wondering why he wasn't telling her this in the first place and also why he was only telling Gordon. She then quickly heard Gordon whisper to Ticf words she would never expect from her chief guard, "I know that you are brothers with him because he told me himself, I can't tell you anymore about what I know until another time but remember, don't tell anyone our secret until it is time which will be the day before the anniversary of Anna's death, got it." Before she heard Ticf's answer to Gordon's request, she ran down the hall to her bedroom and cried into her pillow for the remainder of the day.

On the Tuesday, Kristoff saw Ticf tending to black roses that were never in the gardens of the palace. He also saw that a new figure had appeared in the palace but no-one ever spoke to it nor did anyone but Gordon and Kristoff took notice of the figure. At around 2 o'clock, he returned from visiting Sven in the stables when he noticed Ticf was playing a kids game with Olaf and his daughter, Princess Haley. He thought it weird since Haley never played with anyone but Sven, Olaf and him. It wasn't long after dinner did Kristoff notice that Ticf was now talking to himself in his room, again. He knew that if he waited for Elsa to make her way down the hallway, Ticf would most likely retire to sleep but he also knew that if he acted now, he might be burnt alive. He decided to wait for Elsa to walk down the hall before he made an entrance into the still mysterious prince. It wasn't long before he made his decision, that Elsa entered the hallway. Kristoff beckoned her over to the door in which he was standing behind. She knew that Kristoff had heard Ticf speaking to himself again and that he was waiting for her to come to the hallway and continue on with the plan. They both quickly and quietly opened the door and silently stepped inside. They didn't see anyone else in the room but a sleeping Ticf, they both knew that he was talking just before they opened the door but now they were wondering how they could hear him talking when he was fast asleep. Kristoff quickly assumed that he must sleep talk but Elsa could sense that something was up and she intended to find out what it was.

Wednesday was no different from Tuesday except that the figure was now noticed by Elsa and that it was now being talked to by Gordon, Elsa was now starting to think that maybe Gordon is more involved with this then she previously thought.

Thursday however saw a massive change in the appearances of the figure, a change in the whole Ticf talking to himself business and Gordon's overall attitude to everyone. The figure was now starting to become bolder and now was wondering away from the shadows but was still only noticed by Kristoff, Gordon, Elsa and now Ticf and Anna's ghost. Ticf's whole 'talking in his sleep' was now being witnessed in the gardens, near the black roses. Gordon's attitude to everyone was now a near happy mood, except around the guards and citizens. There was however a event that changed the way Elsa looked at Ticf. Elsa was walking down the hallways when she stumbled appond a large book laying on the floor. She picked the book up and read the title:

"**DAEMONS & ANGELI QUAM AUXILIUM HOMINIS APUD** **MAGICIS**"  


Elsa didn't know what most of the title said due to it being in Latin, a language she only knew very little to. She could only make out the words demons, and, angels and magic, the rest she didn't know. She thought it best for her to see what she could make out of the books content. Appond opening the cover a note slid out of the book and land on the floor. She kneeled down to see what the note said. She read what it said aloud:

"Dear queen Elsa,

I hope that this book shall give you a clue to who I am and who Ticf is. We do not want to harm your family, well not as much as I did almost a year ago. Ticf will not tell you everything but that is for your own safety, for now that is. However whatever you do, do not trust anyone who you have't known for awhile, this doesn't include him thou. I hope that you can read some Latin but if you can't just leave a note outside your bedroom and hopefully I will be there before a servant sees it. Finally, I am afraid that someone will order me and two others to attack you tonight.

Sincerely, a regretful creature of the night."

She read the last message twice before she could make sense of it, why would someone who was going to attack her warn her before hand and why wouldn't they just do it now. She then realized that the mysterious figure that killed her sister might be still alive and is warning her of the next strike. She then realized that Ticf may not tell her the truth but she might as well trust him. Nothing truly made sense to anyone else but her but at least she could trust those she knew plus Ticf.

That night Elsa went to sleep and was only woken by a noise coming from right under her bed. She screamed as to figures silently rose from the sides of her bed and grabbed hold of her.

**A/N, that is the end of part one, the next part will be out tomorrow or the day later, I don't know, I am not any of the demons in the story but I can tell you guys this, the second part will mainly focus on Ticf, Anna's ghost and Gerda. I hope I didn't spoil to much for ya readers. Also I would like to add, I had to research most of the Latin in the story since my school doesn't teach it at all.**

**Sincerely, your friend, IDRF.**


	9. Secrets come out, part 2

**A/N This chapter will focus on events around Ticf, Anna's ghost and Gerda. This will be set just before and during the last event of the previous part. Also Gordon and Ticf are not friends, yet but they will be talking to each other alot. Anyway that was random and doesn't really matter in the chapter that much. Back to the story.**

Chapter 9: Secrets come out, part 2

Ticf was awake in the bed that Elsa had provided for him for his stay in Arendell. He couldn't help but notice that he was starting to develop human emotional traits. He was only ever angry or calm but now he was starting to get non-demonic and non-angelic emotions like sadness and happiness. Anna couldn't help but stare at the demon, he was never like this, he was usually either calm as a clam or as angry as a bull.

Ticf decided that if he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something. He stood up from his bed and walked to the door of the guest bedroom he resigned in. He turned and asked, "Well princess Anna, I can't seem to sleep and I have no idea what I should do, so I guess you can lead me somewhere in the palace so that I can do something."

Anna giggled under her non-existing breath, she knew exactly were to take him. She floated out of the guest room and glided down the hallways. Ticf shrugged of the fact he still has no idea we here they were going. He followed Anna's spirit down the hallways passing doors he never knew existed, passing multiple suits of Armour and pass Elsa's room. Finally they came to a hallway with a single door in it. Anna made her way to the door and passed right through it. Ticf quietly walked to the door and slightly opened it. Inside he saw a picture of Anna's and Elsa's father, holding a spectre and an orb like object in either one of his hands. He quickly figured that this was the royal study. He looked around to the other side of the room that he hadn't seen and saw a lounge (couch) in front of a huge fireplace. He saw that Anna was gesturing for him to enter the study. Ticf did as he was asked and entered, against his better will. He walked slowly towards the fireplace and grinned at the ghost, "why did you bring me here, I don't even think I should be here."

Anna laughed at the fact that Ticf was being serious about breaking rules for once. Ever since she met him, he always broke rules, she could never think that someone could break any rule they damn pleased. She remembered back when she was in Limbo and Ticf disobeyed her order not in killing some demons that were attacking a defenceless angel, she wanted Ticf just to injure the demons but instead he killed them in a single strike. She looked at her protector and smiled, "well mister I break rules but not this time, we are here because I want you to tell me what you found out about Elsa since we arrived back in Arendelle, I mean, did you find out her secret to why she locked everyone out of her life all those years ago."

Ticf was taking back, he knew she wanted to know this but he couldn't bring himself to tell her but he still couldn't hold on to it for the remainder of his stay. He finally made up his mind rand began to explain, "she locked people out because..."

Before he could tell the ghost, he heard the door open and turned to see a woman walk into the room carrying dusting equipment. She placed most of the equipment on the ground while she placed the other equipment on the desk. She turned and finally noticed Ticf standing in the room. She began to run to the door but before she even made it, Ticf grabbed hold of her arm. "Let go off me" the woman ordered.

Ticf knew that there was no way he was going to fully get out of this. He let go and began to explain why he was in the queen's study, "I am sorry but I didn't realise that someone else was awake, I thought maybe that since I couldn't sleep and barely anyone was still awake, I figured that I should see what other unexplored areas of the palace there are and suppose that I should only be in here with the queen's permission judging by your reaction to my presence, Ian I correct, Gerda."

The knew that this man means well but she still had to report this to Elsa. She sighed to let out her anger, "I still have to report this to the queen."

Ticf understood that she is only being loyal to her queen and began to leave when both him and Gerda (and Anna) heard a loud scream coming down the hallways. They all knew who the scream belonged to, Queen Elsa. They sprinted down the hallways to Elsa's room.

They arrived to see the queen being held by her arms by a big man, getting punched hard to the gut and chest by a small man, being witnessed by a hooded, average looking man. Ticf knew who each of the attackers were but neither Anna's ghost nor Gerda or even the queen knew who these three were. Ticf recognised them as his brothers Greed (average), Lust (small) and Pride (big). Greed was the first to notice the on watchers. He laughed, "well hello there, it's Ticf, a ghost that very few can see and Gerda the maid. How exciting, we have an audience. Just so you know, I didn't want to hurt her but these two did so now you see what they did. Sad that she is near death, I think you two can stop now, she has been injured enough, your going to kill her for our brother's sake." The two other attackers stopped what they began with and dropped Elsa to the ground with a loud thud. Gerda ran to Elsa. Ticf knew that they were doing this to get to him, injure someone he got close to so he would snap. He watched in horror as Lust pulled out a knife sized blade from under his coat and drove it into Elsa's right leg. Ticf and Elsa both fired a ball of their respective powers at the small man. Both hit him, near killing him. Greed smiled at the expected attack on Lust. "Well isn't that cute, you both attacked my little brother at the same time. Anyway, I think it is time for us to leave Pride, we've done everything we can for now." With that said, the three men disappeared in black flames.

Gordon and the awake guards all ran into the room a little to late to see who the attackers were. Gordon saw the horrified look on the faces Anna's ghost, Ticf, Gerda and Elsa. He immediately called for a doctor to help the queen. He saw that his 'buddy' Greed was one of the attackers because of the symbol on the blade, a skull with a 'G' stamped on the forehead. The guards ask the Ticf and Gerda what they saw and both answered almost exactly the same way. Elsa now could slightly trust Ticf because protected her the best he could in the situation. Now the question is, how does Ticf and the attackers know each other.

**A/N, you guys would not believe how many times I had to rewrite this chapter due to the fact I kept on forgetting to save my work so yeah, between the original version of the chapter and this one, you can probably see that the differences just by the wording or something. Bye.**


	10. Secrets Come Out, part 3

**A/N, Hopefully this is the final part to the Secrets Come Out chapters. Plot details are going to be revealed in this one so a small spoiler alert.**

Chapter 10: Secrets Come Out, Part 3

It has been a week since the attack on Elsa and no-one but Ticf and Gordon were close to figuring out how the attackers entered the castle (palace to Ticf). Everyday, Elsa would get a visit from Ticf, Gordon, Kai, Gerda, Kristoff and his daughter, Susan and several servants. A pond Ticf's visits, Elsa would ask him how he knew the attackers but Ticf was quick to say "the more you, the less likely I will tell you," she always got angry with this response from the one who saved her life. A pond Gordon's visits, Elsa would ask if her guards were up to date with their duties and it'd they caught at least one of the attackers, Gordon would always say "your majesty, everything is fine with the guards and unfortunately we haven't even caught one of the attackers," Elsa was sad when this was being said, she remembered that the note she received warned her of the attack and that one of the attackers was present at Anna's death. A pond Kristoff and the young princess's visits, they only talked about things like you would with family. With Kai and Gerda's visits, they will tell Elsa what the kingdom is doing while she is healing and have her sign forms, treaties and the one thing she didn't want at the time, a ball hostess request. Susan's visits only to see if the queen was okay, no reports or anything in that matter. The other servants visited to give Elsa her meals and to give her medicine and to see if she had things to her liking.

On the seventh day of her healing, Ticf visited like usual but this time he ready to tell Elsa some of the truth. He knocked his usual knock (a rat-a-tat-tat 4 second pause tat-tat like knock). Elsa looked up from the book she was reading, Hans Chritian Anderson's "_The Snow Queen._" **(Reference to what Frozen is based of there)**. She knew it was Ticf via the knocking's pattern. "Come in, Ticf" she cued.

Ticf walked into Elsa's room and closed the door behind him. He then immediately walked to the chair stationed next to the queen's bed. He took his sit and gently spoke, "hello Elsa, how are you coping with your injuries?"

Elsa looked down at her leg, knowing oh to well that she will have to see if it was healed enough for her to try to walk again. She looked back at the darker man and laughed her answer, "good for now, I guess."

Ticf knew that under that joyful answer was a serious response. He then noticed the book that Elsa was reading, "your majesty, may I ask, isn't it a bit ironic that you are reading The Snow Queen."

Elsa only then just remembered that her book was still in sight of visitor's eyes. She quickly hide the book under her pillow due to the fact that she didn't want to be seen reading an ironic book for a real life snow queen. She then realised how stupid she looked doing so in front of the one who pointed it out. She sighed as she return to look at Ticf, "I guess it is ironic but please don't tell anyone. They will think it strange that I, the real life snow queen, be reading the book 'The Snow Queen.'"

Ticf gave bit of a childish laugh at Elsa, she was thinking negatively over the ironicness of her choice of literture. He jokingly replied, "I won't tell anyone about the ironic reading choice by you."

Elsa sighed heavily. She was expecting some form of teasing. She looked Ticf again but she could of swarn that she saw a pale blue-green figure floating behind Ticf for a second. "So why are you visiting me today, Prince Ticf" Elsa joyfully asked.

Ticf sat straighter in the chair as he prepared for his answer. He took a deep breath and released. "I have visited you today because I feel like you should finally know how I know the three attackers" he calmly spoke.

Elsa was relieved that he was finally going to tell her how he knew the three attackers. "How do you know them and what are their full names?" she asked politely.

Ticf made a grimmer face. He knew that if he didn't tell her, she would nag at him till he told her and if he did tell her, she would freeze him on the spot if she took it the wrong way. He sighed deeply, "they are, Greed, he was the hooded one, Lust, he was the small one punching you and Pride the big one holding you. They are unfortunately *deep breath* my brothers."

Elsa couldn't believe it, the attackers were the brothers to the one who protected her. She was about to raise her hand to freeze Ticf where he sat but stopped herself from doing so because she remembered that it was he who protected her, it was he who attacked them, if he was going to help them, he would of killed her just then but instead he saved her. She was about to start crying and Ticf knew this was the case because snow was starting to fall down in the room and ice was making its way up the walls. There was a prolong silence, Elsa was to break the silence, "why didn't you, fucking tell me this after the attack?"

Ticf knew he had to answer this question or risk Anna's resurrection. He sighed deeply again and calmly spoke, "I didn't tell you because it would be to much for you at the time and they aren't the worst of my brothers."

Elsa just couldn't believe it. If he admitted to having a bunch of pschopathic brothers, maybe he will tell her the exact reason for the treaties only if his brothers were going to just kill her. She teared up as she asked, "then why the treaties in the first place?"

Ticf was quick to answer this one. "The treaties were my only mission, my brother Wrath must want to jeperdise our alliance by killing you. He was never big on alliances" he grimmly stated.

Elsa looked down at her lap, she now didn't want anything to do with Ticf's kingdom anymore because of the attack. She once again faced Ticf, "please get out of my room, now."

Ticf stood up and left without a word. Ticf walked down the hallway and stumbled a pond Gordon. They were both heading to the stables. "Hello, Ticf" Gordon proclaimed.

"Gordon, I was wondering if you could come on a bit of a hunting trip with me," Ticf asked quickly without thinking.

Gordon raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. He nodded and walked with Ticf to the stables to where their horses were being looked after. They arrived and Gordon told the stable master what is happening, "me and Prince Ticf here are going on a hunting trip in the forest for the rest of the day, so will you kindly let us collect our horses."

The stable master ran into the stables to collect Wither (Ticf's horse remember) and Gordon's horse. As the stable master returned, he had Kristoff with him, leading Wither, a black and white Norwegian Fjord and Sven. Kristoff led Wither and the Fjord to their owners. "So what exactly are you hunting today, there is barely anything close to Arendelle worth hunting?" Kristoff asked curiously.

Ticf quickly replied, "I guess we will find out, it could be a rabbit, a wolf or some birds, we just don't know yet."

"Well, I hope you don't mine some company for at least an hour, y'know, until I have to collect ice" Kristoff asked.

"Come if you want but be quiet when we enter the forest agree" Gordon answered in his usual gruff calm voice.

Kristoff nodded in response. They all mounted their animals and collected what they needed for their trip. To keep people from rethinking that Gordon and Ticf weren't going hunting, Gordon picked a crossbow and a bow for their hunting weapons and picked two quivers full of arrows and bolts. They all rode of into the forest. Before Kristoff left the duo, they had already shot a rabbit, 15 squirrels and one Elk, much to Kristoff's and Sven's dismay. Soon after Kristoff left the two, Gordon led Ticf up a mountain face. "Where the fuck are you taking me, Gordon" Ticf near screamed.

Gordon looked back and smiled, "we are heading to the North Mountain, I need to talk to you and that is the most isolated place I know."

Anna's spirit knew exactly where Gordon was leading them. Soon Ticf saw the giant ice castle, gleaming in the sun. Gordon jumped of his horse and made his way up a damaged ice staircase. Ticf followed with the ghost all the way up to the doorway. Gordon opened the door and Ticf saw a highly damaged entrance hall made of pure ice. The duo walked in followed by the spirit. As soon as they entered and shut the door, a all far to familiar laugh came from the other end of the hall. They both knew exactly who this laugh belonged to, Greed. Ticf looked at his brother in a solem expression, "why is Greed here Gordon."

"Well to tell you the truth Ticf, I have always known the truth about why you are truly here. For I can see you Anna, I can also hear you, I know that you are here to be resurrected by this demon. I know that in three weeks will be Anna's resurrection and it will happen on the anniversary of your death, dear princess. I did lose my sight in my right eye but at least I can see the spirits and the true forms of everyone," Gordon replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you knew I was here all this time and yet you didn't say anything about it except at the meeting with Elsa when Ticf first got here" Anna blurted out a little to quickly.

"Yep" Gordon replied.

"Bacl to the original question, why is Greed here" Ticf asked again.

"I think I can tell you that myself, dear brother," Greed answered smoothly, "I am here because, Wrath has released Death Storm and they have taken over Hell, and their next target is Earth but they won't be strong enough to attack until a month directly after Anna's resurrection. So in other words I am here to warn you of Death Storm."

"What happened to Lucifer" Ticf asked shockingly calmly.

"Lucifer, he is alive but only just, Death Storm is going to kill him when he is back at full strength" Greed answered.

"Who the fuck is Death Storm" Anna asked covering her mouth after she realised what she said.

"Death Storm is a psychpathic demon with powers over storms, he is the last living disaster demons, demons with powers over disasters. He will kill anything that gets in his way of total domination" Greed answered.

"So in other words, we are totally fucked" Gordon added.

Greed nodded, "and if we are fortunate enough to be prepared before then, we should survive and we should be able to kill Death Storm, should remember."

Everyone nodded, now there was one question, how are they going to do the resurrection without getting killed/caught.

Nobe of them asked this question for in fear that no-one else knew. They chatted about different things until they needed to head back to Arendelle. It was night fall when Ticf, Gordon and Anna returned from the ice castle. They were too late to catch Kristoff but they did have a lot of meat to share from their hunting. Elsa greeted the two men at the grand hall and told them about the ball. Now Gordon had to guard the queen during the ball and Ticf was invited to come as long as his brothers down show up. They had a week to get ready and fortunately what they caught was not a waste, it would be the meat for the ball. Ticf had to tell Elsa about Anna but he knew he shouldn't. The question was now no longer how Ticf and Gordon are going to resurrect Anna but now, will there be an attack during the ball.

**A/N, hope you enjoyed the three parts but I actually had to leave out the full conversation at the ice castle due to the fact that the amount of swearing would make need to change the rating of the story. I hope that the next one will be out in schedule but then again school is back on and I need to refit homework into my day again.**


	11. The night before the ball

**A/N, This will have a small crossover section. You have been told.**

Chapter 11: The night before the ball

Elsa was not too excited for the ball, mainly due to the fact that she only just finished healing her leg and the fact Ticf had told her who some members of his family were. She had staff on a 24 hour routine for preparations for the ball. Kai and Gerda both were in charge of the music and dress code. Ticf was put in charge of monitoring the setting up of the ballroom for the ball. Gordon was put in charge of training the guards, just in case of another attack. Susan was put in charge of the food providing, so loads of hunting and gathering and buying and trading at the markets. The council members were in charge of sitting arrangements. Elsa sent out invitations to royals all over Europe and Asia. The kitchen chefs were put in charge of the food recommended for the night. It was only the week before the ball that Elsa received the replies of the royals, all except one saying they will be there. Ticf found it odd that Elsa asked so many royals, for just a ball but he knew not to ask Elsa about it. After all, he needed to see if the night went smoothly. Just one day before the ball, Elsa's German cousin and her husband arrived. "Elsa" a young brown haired girl screamed when she entered the gates, running to her beloved cousin.

Elsa smiled at the young girl, "nice to see you, Rapunzel and you too Eugene."

A man walked through the gates as Elsa said his name. The first thing he noticed was that the head guard was talking to a hooded man. "Hey Elsa, how's it going" he said comedically.

"I am fine, but it is sad that the ball tomorrow is only one week away from the anniversary" Elsa sadly stated.

"It's okay, remember we will be here for a few weeks after that event, so if you need someone, come to either me, Eugene, one of your trusted friends or servants" Rapunzel said reassuringly.

Soon Gordon walked up to the trio, "Rapunzel, Eugene, good to see you two again." Rapunzel moved slightly behind Eugene still abit afraid of Gordon's quarter-skull head. "Still abit uneasy about my face I see, don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Not funny" Rapunzel replied, angry at Gordon's comment, "why did you leave that guy over there by himself." She gestured to the hooded man.

"Oh yeah, Queen Elsa, Prince Ticf has requested that you forget your royal duties today, he personally said he will take those up for you so that you can spend time with your extended family" Gordon addressed the queen.

"Tell him, I accept but only if his little secret doesn't happen again" Elsa answered.

Gordon nodded his head and ran to the hooded man and told him what Elsa wanted, Gordon ran back, "he would like to know which one, your highness."

"Last week, he will know what that means" Elsa told him.

Gordon again ran to the hooded man. This time the man nodded and walked into the castle and shut the door behind him. "So who exactly is that, I know Gordon said his name is Prince Ticf but, who exactly is he, what's the name of his kingdom and what is his secret that you don't want anyone to hear" Eugene asked his cousin in-law.

Elsa looked at him and sweetly spoke, "I think it wise that he tells you that information himself, at dinner tonight."

Rapunzel laughed at her husband as he made a strange face saying he didn't want to wait.

The intire day went by fairly quickly. Elsa spent time with Rapunzel and Eugene while Ticf and Anna's spirit did Elsa's royal paperwork. Soon dinner time arrived, Elsa and her extended family walked into the dinning hall to find that Ticf and Gordon were talking at one of the walls, Elsa only made out one word, "Mockery." She wondered at what he ment by mockery. She shrugged it off and walked to her respective seat, Rapunzel and Eugene did the same. Soon Kristoff entered the hall with his daughter and Olaf. They sat at their seats and waited for Gordon and Ticf to sit. He didn't find it strange that the head guard was dinning with them tonight, he knew what happened last week, he knew that Elsa didn't feel as safe as before but Rapunzel and Eugene didn't understand why Gordon was with them. "Elsa, why is Gordon dinning with us" Rapunzel whispered to her cousin.

"Remember the scar I showed you, I got it last week and Gordon is only acting as a bodyguard until time figures out what it wants, as Ticf would put it" Elsa whispered back.

"Oh, so the scar had something to do with Ticf as well then" Repunzel couldn't help but ask.

"Yes but it wasn't him who caused it" Elsa answered. Both Elsa and Rapunzel, sat up straight as soon as the servants brought out the food they were having for dinner. Elsa noticed that Ticf was still wearing his hood, "Ticf could you please take your hood off, it is only polite to eat with out any form of head wear unless you are like Gordon."

Ticf laughed under his breath. He removed his hood and Rapunzel and Eugene were surprised that Ticf was a dark skinned man. "May I say, your highness, but it is also rude to talk about someone behind their back, remember I have near perfect hearing, I can hear what you whisper in another room without missing one word" Ticf reminded Elsa calmly.

Elsa only now remembered some of Ticf's gifts, he has beyond human hearing, pyro magic abilities, healing magic abilities and Necro magic abilities. "Sorry Ticf, I forgot about that ability of yours" Elsa apologised calmly.

Everyone soon started to eat. It wasn't at the most 2 minutes before Rapunzel spoke, "I hope no-one minds me asking but, Prince Ticf, why are you in Arendelle?"

Ticf looked at the girl and knew that once she had natural healing powers but now that was gone due to that he can see a pale green aura surrounding the young princess, this was the same with Elsa but her's was a pale blue colour. "Princess Rapunzel, I am here due to treaties and my family's code, I came here to sign a magic treaty and other treaties and I am only staying for longer due to my family rule of staying in the area of a treaty signing for at the least 3 months and I personally didn't know about the anniversary of Queen Elsa's sister, I only arrived only at a bad time, I would of liked a better placed time but atlas time doesn't like anyone, we only come when it wants us to arrive" Ticf joyfully answered.

Rapunzel immediately went quiet, she wasn't expecting such politeness from a stranger, yet alone a black man. "You are very polite Ticf, tell me, are you always like this or is it because you want to be rude" Eugene asked.

"Well, Eugene, I usually swear like a sailor so yes I am not trying to be rude but I am also making sure the baby doesn't hear such words until she is old enough to know how rude they are" Ticf responded, kindly.

"Ticf, while we are on the subject of you, can you tell me exactly what happened last week with Elsa, she has a scar on her leg and she said you had something to do with it, do mind telling us what that was" Rapunzel asked, finally finding her voice again.

"I have to see if the queen will let me, Elsa will you let me or will you tell them" Ticf replied, smoothly.

"Yes but leave out what you told me and what Gordon somehow already knows, I do not want to be reminded again of it okay" Elsa replied.

Ticf nodded and began as it would start, "basically, Elsa was attacked by three intruders and if me and the servant Gerda didn't show up, Elsa would either be dead or still bedridden for the rest of the month."

"How did you and Gerda stop the attackers" Eugene asked, curiously.

"Well Gerda helped by catching Elsa and I helped by my magical ability" Ticf answered.

He made a small fireball appear in the centre of the table and with a wave of his hand, lit the candles that were unlit on the table. Both Rapunzel and Eugene were impressed with the display of Ticf's magic.

"I must say, I was not expecting that" Eugene complimented on Ticf's show.

"Okay, stop showing off, Ticf and let us finish eating" Kristoff kindly spoke to the man.

Everyone did as Kristoff asked and finished off their meals. While they ate, they didn't realise that there was someone else in the room, hiding in the shadows, unseen and unheard. After they chatted after their dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Rapunzel and Eugene got a spare guest room not far off from Elsa's room, only a corridor away. The extra unknown guest, observed the rooms that the group's members went to. It soon disappeared into flames as he was called back to hell.

**A/N, Next chapter out soon. That is all I have to say right now.**


	12. The Ball

**A/N, It time for the ball.**

Chapter 12: The ball

Elsa and company prepared for the ball that was happening that evening. Gordon was preparing the guards just incase an attack occurred during the ball. Rapunzel and Eugene prepared their clothes for the night. Elsa was greeting people arriving down at the gates. Kristoff was helping out where he could. Ticf however was seeing if there was anything worth while in Arendelle. Susan was hired to watch over Ticf while he was in Arendelle. As Ticf walked down the streets, he heard a familiar voice, "daddy, there is the man who helped me nearly 2 months ago."

Ticf turned around and saw the little girl, Fiona walking with a built man, towards him and Susan. Ticf waved at the little girl and her assumed father, judging by the fact that he heard her say "daddy." Soon Fiona and her father stopped in front of Ticf, "you must be Ticf, the guy who helped my daughter then."

"Yeah that's me, I assume you are her father" Ticf replied like he would to everyone else, calmly.

The man laughed at the question, "yes I am, I will have to thank you for helping her, but one question, why help someone you don't know in the first place."

"You should never turn down a chance to help someone in need, regardless if you know them or not" Ticf calmly replied.

"Told you he is a nice man, I told you, hyoid can trust him" the small girl told her father.

"I guess you did" Fiona's father said.

"Anyway, I would like to get back to the palace and help with the ball, soon Ticf" Susan angrily interrupted.

"You can go back, I would like to talk to these two, tell her highness I will be there in an hour or so" Ticf ordered Susan, kindly.

"Fine" Susan crankily said before storming off to the palace.

"I see you are staying at the castle for awhile then," Fiona's father stated.

"Dad" Fiona harshly whispered to her father.

"It's okay, Fiona, your father has a right of a living creature to ask any questions he wants and yes I will be staying at the castle for awhile" Ticf calmly responded.

"I guess you are going to the ball then" the man asked Ticf.

"Yes but only because there was a recent attack on the queen and I am making sure it doesn't happen again" Ticf answered, "also I haven't got your name yet, but before you tell me, let me guess."

"Off course" the man said smoothly.

"Is your name, Jak Baker" Ticf asked politely.

"Well, Ticf, you got it, but how" the man asked/answered.

"I don't think he would like you to know that gift" Fiona sweetly stated to her father.

"Again Fiona, he has a right to know just like you, the way I got it correct is that when you grow up in my family, you got to learn how to identify every detail of someone at first glance mainly because of the magic we learn when we were kids" Ticf responded.

"Oh, really" Jak and Fiona both questionably stated.

They continued talking until it was about 5 P.M. and Ticf had to return to the castle. They had their goodbyes as Ticf left.

Ticf arrived as Elsa was about to let the guest into the ballroom. "Where were you" Elsa asked before she ordered the doors to be open for the guest.

"I was talking to some citizens of yours, Elsa" Ticf answered.

"At least you weren't causing trouble" Elsa joked.

Ticf laughed. He only just realised who was already in the ballroom. He only saw the head guards including Susan and Gordon, Elsa's family, Olaf and her most trusted servants. He guessed that she trusted him enough to let him be in the room before the ball started. He looked over at where Elsa and her family, guards, servants and sometimes royal friends sat and counted 9 seats where placed there. He knew that 8 were for Elsa, Gordon, Susan, Kristoff, Kristoff's daughter, Olaf, Rapunzel and Eugene. "Elsa, who is the 9th seat up there for, I know who the other 8 seats belong to."

"You Ticf, you protected me and you were honest about your family and now you tell me you have mingled with my citizens, I think it is only fair for you to have a seat" Elsa replied.

Ticf nodded in response. Soon the doors to the ballroom were finally opened, as the guest walked in, they were greeted by Elsa and everyone else in the ballroom. Soon the dancing began. Elsa, who is not much of a dancer sat in her throne, no-one bothered to offer her a dance due to them all knowing that she never dances. Hours pasted and nothing happened, until Kai walked up to Elsa. "Your highness, a man is in the courtyard is requesting your presents and he says if you don't feel safe, bring someone you trust" he informed the queen.

"Get Gordon and Ticf, I would like them to come with me" Elsa requested.

"Will do, your majesty" Kai bowed and went to collect the two.

Elsa was waiting for the two men at the doors leading to the courtyard. Soon Ticf and Gordon arrived. "Your highness, Kai has informed us about your request" Gordon politely told his queen.

"Shall we go and see what he wants" Elsa jokingly asked.

"Let's go and find out" Ticf responded, opening the door for his friends.

They walked into the courtyard and standing in the middle was a tall man, not much taller then Ticf but still tall, wearing a heavy trench coat and with a streak of purple in his visible hair. Ticf knew who this was at first glance, his brother Lucifer. Gordon guest that this was someone in Ticf's family. Elsa had no idea who this man was. The man turned to fully face the three, revealing a bruised face, with scars all over his left side of his face. "Hello, I see you brought my brother with you" the man said to the queen.

"And I take you must be Ticf's brother then but I don't know your name" Elsa responded kindly.

"I am Lucifer, king of our kingdom, I am Ticf's only older sibling and I take it you are wondering why I am here" the man smoothly answered.

"Yes I do wonder why you are here" Elsa asked.

"I am here because of a warning, my brother, Wrath, has now banished me, Ticf, the angelic brothers and our sisters from our kingdom, he is taking over, his next target is where ever I am or Ticf is, so either you want Ticf to stay and risk your kingdom or you can let Ticf come with me and we will come back when Wrath is taken care off" Lucifer grimly responded.

"Hold on a second, your younger brother has taken over your own kingdom, how" Elsa quickly asked.

"By getting the other demonic brothers and taking over with them as helpers, that's how" Lucifer snapped out at Elsa.

"Sorry but I am afraid I must not let Ticf leave until his agreed time is over and that is just over a month left" Elsa rudely replied.

"Fine but if you want to wake up dead be my guest but by the time comes for Ticf leaves, it would already be too late for you and your kingdom" Lucifer testified.

"VENI, VIDI, VICI" they all heard a loud voice cry. Only three of the four knew who shouted it, Pride.

With a loud bang and a blinding light, the spell took its affect on those not already affected by this spell with the palace. Elsa screamed as she was flung back by a sudden force. "Fuck, it's Pride, he is attacking again" Ticf screamed over the loud bang.

"Get Elsa out of here now, we will deal with this foe" Gordon ordered.

Gordon pulled out his sword, just an average sword. Ticf pulled out his Greek Short sword. Lucifer pulled a black blade of unknown origins from his belt and prepared for an attack. Before any of them could even take in their surroundings, Pride jumped out of the shadows and drove his sword into Elsa's left shoulder, making her scream in pain as she was picked up by the blade. Ticf quickly swung his sword at his brother, cutting his leg. Pride dropped his sword and Elsa as the pain hit him. Gordon swung at Pride's arm, removing it from his body. It was Lucifer who delivered the fatal blow, he swung his sword down hard. Lodging it into Pride's skull, instantly killing him. Gordon and Ticf ran to Elsa's side, both worried about her. The guest of the ball all came running out of the doors to see what was happening and they saw a man standing over a body on the ground, Elsa being lifted by Gordon and Ticf. Little did they know that the loud bang they heard was the result of a spell. Soon they will be seeing what Gordon can already see and what Ticf and Lucifer could see since birth. Rapunzel and Eugene both ran to Elsa's side to help the two men.

The next day was hectic. The guest all asked each other the question, what happened out there and who was the other man. Elsa had to heal up again. Gordon was put in charge of watch over her. Ticf did Elsa's duties again. Rapunzel and Eugene stayed in the room that Elsa recovered in. Susan was investigating the body of Pride. Lucifer was put under heavy surveillance. The second day, all the guest left except for Elsa's cousin and cousin in-law, they said that they would stay for awhile and they plan on keeping it that way. Anna's spirit kept out of view due to the fact that no everyone at the ball now could see her. She knew that the truth was going to be revealed one day before her resurrection. Elsa prepared for her speech for honouring her dead sister. Kristoff was preparing his speech for his dead wife. Ticf was preparing for his revealing of his true reason for being in Arendelle.

**A/N, well shit, you have no idea how many times I changed this chapter. I had it ready for publishing just an hour after the previous chapter and then I went to sleep due to how late it was and then when I checked the story for the chapter, I decided to change a lot of things like who attacked Elsa and who the strange man (It was either going to be Lucifer, Greed or a new OC). Anyway next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N, nearing mid-story now, yes mid-story, not the end. Anyway truth be told, a new character will be added in this chapter.**

Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out

It was hectic for the last couple of days. Lucifer was on the verge of revealing everything and Ticf was preparing for the truth to finally come out. Elsa was allowed out of her room but only if she had her injured arm in a sling of some sort. Anna was going well to not being spotted by none magical folk. One day was left for the anniversary. Ticf planned on telling Elsa the truth at about noon, lunch time. There was no way to say the truth without getting Elsa upset and causing a snow storm.

Elsa walked out of her room and walked down to her study, she still had to sign lots of papers. When she entered the corridor that contained her study, she heard a strange sound **(to us, we would describe it as a electrical whirling sound)** and saw a bright blue-white light outside the window. She looked out and saw a small boy standing on the roof to the lower floor. The man had white lines in his hair that were separated by a centimetre of black hair, a blue jacket, black shiny pants, shoes of some sort, grey eyes, fingerless gloves, gem incrusted watch and three rings on his middle fingers on his left hand. She opened the window, "who are you and how did you get up there."

The boy looked at her and smirked, "Well, isn't it the famous Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sorry but I have no idea why I am even on this roof, I am Ticf's friend, Mockery, at your command. To help you with how I got up here, I think where I was standing in the time I was in before caused me to arrive here instead of on the ground, oh I forgot, I am the living embodiment of time."

Elsa looked at this strange boy, he just admitted that he is the living embodiment of time, she didn't quite understand what he ment by that but she had to go with it. "Okay... why don't you come in and not look strange and explain what you mean" Elsa questionably spoke.

The boy did as asked and entered the castle quickly. "So, where exactly is Ticf, I gotta tell him something" Mockery asked slyly.

"He is in the gardens, he said something about black roses" Elsa informed the boy.

"Thank you, oh by the way, that's a nice ice dress you made, very beautiful" Mockery replied, running of to the gardens. Elsa thought he wouldn't know his way around the palace like the rest of them.

Mockery ran into the gardens that he almost bumped into Kristoff. "Sorry, mister Kristoff, I need to see Ticf" Mockery smoothly apologised to the far bigger man.

"How the hell do you know me" Kristoff questionably asked this small boy.

"Not now, see ya" Mockery replied running to where the black roses were.

He arrived and saw his good friend knelt done next to a bunch black roses. He walked up to Ticf and tapped his shoulder. Ticf jumped at the sudden taps. He looked up and saw a familiar face, "Mockery, why the fuck are you here."

"History needs me here, that's why my good friend" Mockery responded.

"Fair enough, how's it going my time travelling friend" Ticf asked.

"Shit, what ya think, I was just at World War 2 in 1945, horrible time that was" Mockery answered.

"So you say, do have anything to talk about or what" Ticf joked.

"Why, yes I do, be careful at the resurrection, shit will go down" Mockery answered.

"Then that can't be good then" Ticf calmly responded, "will Wrath be there or something."

"Can't say, against history" Mockery said tapping his watch.

"Guess we will wait and see then" Ticf responded.

Mockery shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the palace. Ticf was left wondering if Wrath will show up but knew that Mockery can't reveal too much about the future.

Hours pasted and Elsa and Ticf were talking about several things like what was Ticf to do, his vial brother had taken over his home kingdom. Elsa was about to tell Ticf about Mockery visiting her asking for him. Ticf planed on telling her about the truth. They both were about to talk after a peaceful silence when Gordon and Kristoff ran down the hall, requesting their presents in the throne room. They both wondered why it required both of them. They both ran to the throne room and saw that Susan was holding a small boy by the neck and one of the guards was about to swing a sword down at the boy.. "Stop" Elsa screamed.

The guard and Susan both looked at their queen, both questioning why Elsa didn't want this boy harmed. "Why your majesty, we caught him peeping in different rooms, he was acting suspicious your majesty" Susan asked.

"He is a friend of mine, Susan. His name is Mockery, he is the living embodiment of time which means he can exist anywhere in time wants" Ticf calmly responded.

Everyone's expression except Gordon's, Lucifer's and Elsa's were of shock and awe. The guard let Mockery go but Susan kicked the small boy in the back signifying that she doesn't trust him.

Susan and the guard both left the room and Elsa and company stayed and talked about why would Mockery truly be here. "Before we finalise on Mockery's reason for being here is, I have an announcement to make to all of you except the three who already know" Ticf stated calmly before looking at Mockery, Lucifer and Gordon in that order.

"Let's hear what you have to say Ticf" Elsa requested joyfully to Ticf.

"I will but promise that no-one tries to kill me and can you please sit, you might need it if you stand" Ticf asked the queen politely. Elsa and the rest of the group who didn't know the truth. All four stood next to each other, in the order of, Mockery, Lucifer, Ticf, then Gordon. "Queen Elsa, you have known two of us for a while now and you know two of us long enough to trust us. Well we haven't been fully honest about something. It's more secretive then you think. It's about the true reason why me and Lucifer are actually here."

"What do you mean" Elsa asked questionably.

"I mean, I haven't been fully honest about why I am here. It was for treaties, it was for something about your family. I came here because...I...Am here to resurrect your sister" Ticf responded, near choking on his words.

"WHAT" Kristoff and Elsa screamed.

"I mean, I am here to have your dead sister be resurrect your sister. Anna, I think it is time for you to finally show that you are here, as a ghost" Ticf explained calmly.

Anna came floating into the room, "It's about fucking time, I am aloud to see my family and have them see me. Hi Elsa, hey hun."

Elsa and Kristoff sat in their chairs, mouths gapped open. They are seeing the ghost of their dead family. "How are we seeing a ghost" Elsa screeched.

"Tif I can tell them that" Gordon responded and demanded. "You remember those Latin words shouted by that attacker at the ball," Elsa and Kristoff nodded, "well, that was a spell, it allows you to see everyone in their true form and see the dead. That means you see Anna, I have been in this knowledge the entire time of since Anna's death because the man that Susan captured was not the attacker but his comrade. The true assassin is Greed of Hell, an assassin. Ticf I think you should say the next part."

Ticf cleared his throat before speaking again, "the truth about me is that, I am not of Earth, I am from the dead realm of Limbo, I was banished from Heaven because of Lucifer and I was banished from Hell because of Wrath. I am technically a demon. Lucifer is actually the Devil. I know that it is hard for you to now accept me as a friend but if you listen to what I said and what Gordon said, you can understand.

Elsa shook her head, "how can I accept your friendship when I can't be told the truth at the first greeting of you."

Elsa started to cry, Kristoff and Anna's spirit both tried to stop her but the fact that they now could see Anna, made it worse. "Elsa please" Gordon said approaching the queen.

"Leave, just fucking leave Arendelle by tomorrow" Elsa ordered under her tears.

"Elsa just..." Ticf began.

"I said FUCKING LEAVE" Elsa screamed before bursting into tears again.

Lucifer was about to protest against Elsa's wishes but the other three signalled him not to. They all walked in single file out of the castle. Ticf had a plan to get them to Anna's tomb to resurrect her but he needed all of their help and there was only one place to disgust this, a pub where they wouldn't be heard.

**A/N, kind stole the idea of characters disgusting plans at a pub from Harry Potter but who cares, I can't just make up things directly on the spot, I need ways of inspiration and what better way then reading fanfics or stories/books. Three chapters left till the hopefully mid point in the story.**


	14. The plan

**A/N, well seeing how the next chapter is the planed mid-point in the story, I would like to say, thank you guys for following and favouriting my story, I know it isn't the greatest but hopefully it will make it all the way through. I personally don't care if you follow, favourite or review, all I care about is making people entertained. Well to the story. Also, multiple locations in this story so back to *character name here* location shiznic.**

Chapter 14: The Plan.

_-Ticf's location-_

Ticf and the group who were banished from Arendelle all walked into a crowded pub named "Jonah's Tavern." They sat in silence until no-one in the bar noticed them anymore. "I know how we can complete the mission but I will need all of your help" Ticf whispered, just incase someone was listening to them.

"How the fuck are we going to help you" Lucifer harshly whispered to his brother.

"Yeah" Gordon and Mockery both whispered in agreeing with Lucifer.

"You will find out when I tell the plan" Ticf whispered back.

"Go ahead then" Mockery whispered.

"The plan goes like this, Lucifer, seeing how you have the ability to teleport us to any location, you could teleport us to a location inside the castle without us getting seen. Mockery you could have us go back in time so that we don't get seen by patrolling guards. Gordon, you can help because as soon as we arrive back in the correct time, I would like you to help fend of any demons that Wrath sends after us when we start the resurrection, I will preform everything so that it goes well" Ticf implied.

"Simply put, you need us to help sneak past guards by going to a time where they don't patrol and defend and location" Lucifer quietly stated.

"Simply put yeah" Ticf quietly responded.

_-Elsa's Location-_

Elsa sat on her bed, balling her eyes out. She still couldn't believe that her most trusted guard, a so called new friend, the so called friend's brother and friend kept this secret from her. She would give anything to have her sister back but actually hearing it is possible made her not want it. She formed an ice shard out of the air and held it in her hand. She put her other hand on the end of the shard. She rose the shard to her chest, she didn't want to live in a world where demons trick her into believe she had a friend that was like her. She drove the shard at her chest but herself before it hit the fabric of her dress. She knew that if she ended her life, she could end up like Anna. She didn't want that, she had the shard melt and fell back on her bed starting to cry again.

_-Ticf's location-_

Ticf and his little group were drinking what ever they pleased, seeing how they (except Gordon) couldn't get drunk, they drunk ever single alcohol beverage there was in the pub's storage. Ticf paid with what ever he had on him, diamonds, gold, silver, etc.

The owners of the pub were wondering how these poor souls were drinking so much but were not getting drunk at all. Soon after 10 o'clock, Ticf heard the familiar voice of a young girl and her father, "dad look, its Ticf and Gordon, their with some people I never seen before."

Ticf turned in his seat and saw the two citizens of Arendelle he remembered, "Jak, Fiona."

The two walked over to the four. "Well I never thought I would see the head guard and a royal person in this bar, who are these two you with and more importantly, why are you here" Jak asked.

"These two people are, my brother Lucifer and my good friend Mockery" Ticf responded.

"Nice to meet you two" Jak said to the other two people.

"And we are here because Elsa the queen is kinda upset about tomorrow and we figured that since she doesn't really want to be around us, we decided to come here for tonight, for Elsa's sake" Ticf lied.

"Won't she want to be around you guys" Jak asked, taking a seat and having Fiona sir on his lap.

"Because she a bit paranoid now, she was attacked several times since I arrived but if it wasn't for me she'll be dead but I see that she is paranoid still" Ticf lied again with some truth in it.

Jak stopped asking about the attack after several questions later. They started to talk about other things till Fiona fell asleep on her fathers lap. They all left and did their payments and so on. Ticf now knew that there was no turning back now, the plan was about commence and Jak still had no idea about the truth.

_-Elsa's Location-_

Elsa cried herself to sleep. It was past twelve when she finally got sleep but nothing could prepare her for tomorrow. Little did she know something was brewing in the shadows of her own palace.

_-Wrath's location-_

Wrath and Death Storm sent a hundred deadly demon soldiers to Earth to stop Ticf from doing the one thing that could stop their domination of Earth. They now only waited for the resurrection to take place.

**A/N, finished this after a night at my brother's birthday party and half an hour after I woke up. Yeah.**


	15. The Resurrection

**A/N, Planed mid-point now, fuck yeah.**

Chapter 15: The Resurrection

Ticf woke suddenly as the sun started to rise the day of Anna's resurrection. Gordon was already awake when the demon woke. Lucifer didn't sleep the night before. Mockery was sitting on the window sill, he can't sleep due to his ability. They all had one thing on their mind, how we're they going to convince Anna's spirit to be resurrected. They all waited in silence for the anniversary speeches were being said at the site of Anna's death. As soon as this started, the four men sneaked to the outer wall of the castle. Lucifer used his ability to move them from outside the wall so that they knew exactly where in the castle they were. He teleported them to a hallway not far from Anna's grave. Mockery made sure that no guards were following or heading to them by transporting them somewhere in the past. They moved quickly through this time, nearly running into Elsa's and Anna's deceased parents before their death. They made it to the would be grave of Anna's. Mockery put them back in the correct time. Ticf saw Anna floating above her own grave. "Anna" Ticf whispered to the ghost.

"It's a shame that I have to see my own grave, I don't think I would survive long after I am planned to be resurrected. Why can't you just let me go to Heaven or Hell, Ticf" Anna softly spoke.

"He didn't because, the timeline I exist in, requires it to happen and the good future comes from that" Mockery quickly stated to the ghost.

"If only you could see my body under this stone slab stopping us from resurrecting me" Anna spoke lightly.

"I'll move it then" Lucifer quickly responded as he ran to the slab blocking Anna's body from her spirit.

"Why am I speaking negatively about this" Anna asked sadly.

"Because, this is natural for the resurrected, right Ticf" Gordon told the ghost.

"Correct, you speak negatively because of what Elsa said yesterday" Ticf added.

"I guess so" Anna stated.

Lucifer managed to now get the slab of the grave. Under it laid a perfectly preserved body of Anna's. She laid there with a decayed bouquet of roses. She wore a lovely green and light blue dress. She didn't even look like she was in a fire.

"It's amazing what second chances of living can do to your physical body isn't it" Ticf asked Anna.

"I guess so, tell me, is there going to be any side effects of me being resurrected" Anna responded.

"Other then people who didn't know about the resurrection getting a shock, yes there are side effects like you forgetting every single of your memories, chance of getting your own magical abilities and slightly longer life" Ticf warned.

"I like the sound of three of those but is there a way for me to remember everything" Anna asked.

"The last word you hear before you are alive is the trigger word for all your memories to rush back into your head, which can either send you in a short coma, life long coma or kill you. Even memories that were replaced will be remembered plus the fake ones if you have any of those" Ticf lightly told the ghost.

"Enough chit-chat, it's time" Lucifer ordered.

"Let's go, Anna lay back over your body, Mockery you and Gordon watch the door, Lucifer, you know what to do" Ticf bagan to order.

"Got it" each of the others said before doing their missions.

"Ego Volo Resurgere Vos" Ticf chanted.

Ticf repeated what he chanted several times before he stopped. Anna started to float down back to her body, she believe she was going to live again. Hours later, 3 to be exact, the men heard loud banging at the doors, they thought that Wrath's demons have finally arrived and were trying to get in. Gorodon raised his sword and pointed it at the door, the others did the same. Soon they heard a loud order coming from the other side, "get the door open now."

"Shit, it's Elsa, everyone arms down" Ticf ordered.

They did as ordered. They waited for the door to be opened by who ever Elsa was getting to open the door. Soon the doors came flying of the its hinges. There stood Elsa, Marshmellow, Olaf, Susan, Kristoff and several servants and guards.

"What the fuck, I thought I ordered all of you to leave Arendelle" Elsa screamed.

"Yes you did but, I never leave something incomplete, so you are getting... Angry..." Ticf began.

The four who were already widened their eyes as they saw demons rise behind Elsa and her group. Ticf created a small fireball in his hand and through it pass Elsa's head hitting the first of many demons.

"What the fu...ck" Elsa began as she turned to see what Ticf hit.

The rest of her group did the same and saw loads of demons. Elsa screamed as they all jumped at her and the group she was with. The men in the room of Anna's grave all ran to their aid. Each killed a demon every minute but they just kept coming. It was another 2 hours before they slain the last one.

"What were they" Elsa asked under her breath.

"They were fucking multis, they multiply every second minute. Fucking annoying bastards they are when they attack you" Lucifer explained, "my guess that there was originally 100 of them due to the fact that there was like I don't know a million of them. We are lucky they are small to begin with."

"I seriously hate you" Elsa harshly spoke under her breath.

Before any of the men spoke, there was a loud stomping noise coming from outside the hallway. They heard the sound of guards being ripped apart and their final screams. There were only two living demons to do so, Wrath and Death Storm. Soon there was a loud bang as part of the door fresh hold was hit with a giant fist and a guard. They all saw the large demon. There was no mistake that this demon was Wrath. They saw his glowing red eyes prey on to Anna's body.

"There she is" the giant demon roared.

"First you have to get through me" Ticf and Elsa both screamed at the demon.

"Bring it then, you cunt of fire and you bitch of ice" the demon screamed.

The two elemental beings both attacked the demon with their respective powers. The demon took a step back as he was hit with fire and ice, the bringers of life death. The two fell from exhaustion as a good 10 minutes passed. The others all tried to attack the demon as Ticf and Elsa kept him at bay.

"My turn" the demon roared. He punched the ground with such forse that everyone was throne to the walls of the room. "That was easy."

Elsa looked up as the demon walked slowly to her resurrecting sister. She tried to get up but she couldn't due to pain in her leg. She looked at her and saw her bone poking out, broken and bloodied. She looked back at the demon. Before she fainted from blood lost, she saw a man sized hooded figure jump onto the the giant demons back and stab something into it. The figure jumped of and pulled a rope, having the giant demon fall to the ground. She saw the hooded figure get covered in flames along with the demon. The hooded only just returned as Elsa fell unconscious.

**A/N, who is the hooded figure. Here is a clue, they are already in the story.**


	16. Who is the Saviour

**A/N, It is time, this is where the shit starts to go down. I wish I had that typed in the last chapter but I guess I forgot or I just typed it none. Recap, Anna is resurrected, Wrath near killed everyone, someone saved the heroes and lastly, Elsa has had a lot of injuries in this fanfic.**

Chapter 16: Who is the Saviour

It was days before any of the resurrectors and the grave visitors to wake up. The saviour of the group and Elsa's and Anna's cousin and cousin in-law, Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona, looked after the kingdom. The saviour never took of his hood, even when he ate and walked in public. Out of all the unconscious people and demons, Elsa was the first to regain consciousness. She screamed in pain as she tried to move her leg. Her scream woke Rapunzel who was sleeping in the chair next to Elsa's recovery bed. "Elsa, are you okay" Rapunzel asked worryingly to her cousin.

"No, my leg, it hurts so much, what happened" Elsa winced to the younger woman.

"I can answer that question, Rapunzel" a voice said from the corner of the room, "Queen Elsa, you were attacked by the demon, Wrath of Hell, he used his ability of strength against everyone in the room that Anna's resurrection happened at. If it wasn't for me arriving, you all would have been killed by him. You were the last to fall unconscious but you are the first to wake, after eight days that is."

"Thank you for saving us but what is your name" Elsa asked still wincing in pain.

"I am one of Ticf's brothers. I am Prince Greed of Hell. I am sorry for the pain I caused your family for the past year but you see, it was that very kill that I realised that, I am a fucking cunt. I work for my dickhead of a brother, Wrath the deadliest sin of the lot. I am sorry that I killed Anna but that is the reason why I saved you all including the newly resurrected Anna. I am sorry for my language but I am from Hell after all" the hooded man explained.

"Anna is resurrected, can you take me to her, please, I need to see her" Elsa asked under tears of both anger and happiness.

"I can but it won't be all too exciting for you with that leg injury" Greed replied.

"Just take me will you" Elsa ordered.

"Rapunzel, would you kindly fetch us someone to carry her or fetch a wheelchair, please and tell everyone you see that Elsa is awake now" the demon asked Rapunzel.

"Will do" Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel left and returned minutes later with a guard and a wheelchair. The guard helped Greed move Elsa without hurting her too much. Elsa nearly fainted from the pain that she got. The guard pushed Elsa while Greed and Rapunzel walked at equal speed beside her. They reached the room that Anna laid in. Greed opened the door to the room. Elsa smiled a little as she saw the small breaths of Anna's rise and lower her chest. The guard pushed Elsa into the room and both the walking companions walked in after the guard in the typical fashion of ladies first. Elsa bursted into tears of joy as she saw her once dead sister alive again.

An hour pasted before someone spoke. "Elsa I think you should go to your bedroom, there is someone waiting for you in there, I know so because he told me that he needed to see you as soon as possible" Rapunzel told her emotional cousin.

"Take me there please" Elsa managed to say.

The guard took the three to Elsa's room and in the centre was a fairly tall man, with black hair, purple eyes and he was wearing thick leather clothing. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the door.

"Michael of Heaven at your serves Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am Ticf's oldest Angelic brother" the man stated as they walked/pushed in, "oh, I see Greed is with you."

"I take it you aren't just here for this meeting" Elsa quickly replied before Greed could lash out.

"That is true, I am here because Wrath attacked you, am I correct" Michael asked/replied.

"You are not mistaken" Elsa answered.

"Well you see if Wrath attacks someone of Earth who is not in a dead realm, I need to protect said person till Wrath is either giving up on them or he dies or he kills said person" Michael explained.

"Well then, you have a big job ahead of you, for you see he didn't just attack me, he attacked everyone who are unconscious" Elsa semi-joked.

"I am aware of that" Michael cheekily explained.

"Good now if you please, I need to sleep, I am tied and injuried" Elsa ordered.

"We will leave you then" Michael stated.

"Leave Greed, I want him around just incase I wake and I need to do something" Elsa ordered.

"You sure you want to trust me 'cause remember I did kill your sister" Greed questioned.

"Yes, I am sure now the rest of you, go please" Elsa stated.

The others left and Greed helped Elsa into her bed. He then walked and sat in the spare chair in the corner of Elsa's room. It wasn't long for Elsa to fall asleep, she woke a few times in the next seven hours, all either because of her leg having pain or she needed to use the toilet. It wasn't many days later that everyone else except Anna to wake. Every day after she woke, Elsa watched her sister as she slept. Every time someone else woke, they waited in the Anna room for Anna to wake. It wasn't until the twentieth day, that Anna finally woke but nothing would prepare any of them for what was going to happen next.

**A/N, yay, Anna is alive and awake but what could it possibly be that they aren't prepared for.**


	17. Anna wakes

**A/N, This is it. You all now can find out what the characters aren't prepared for. Now I know that some people might be thinking, but IDRF, why make Greed a good guy or others might be thinking why are there so many OCs, well even thou no-one has sent me PMs on this or reviewed on the issues, I know that some are thinking those things, to answer A, Greed was always planned to turn out to be a good guy, to answer B, think about it, do you seriously want it just have only original characters and make it boring or do you want more characters so that the originals aren't 2 Dimensional. To the story.**

Chapter 17: Anna wakes

The news spread fast in the castle. Anna had finally woke and everyone except the non-humans and Gordon were excited about her finally waking. Everyone gathered in the throne room seeing how they all agreed to have Anna there when she woke. They all stood in three rows, family plus Ticf in the front, Guards, friends and servants in the second and in the back was the people Anna wasn't of knowledge of. Gerda was sent to help Anna get to the throne room. Elsa and Kristoff both bursted into tears of happiness when Anna walked into the room.

"What's going on, who are these people" Anna asked.

"Gerda I think it best someone with knowledge of the side effects and her family tell her" Ticf requested.

"As you wish, Prince Ticf" Gerda responded, herding everyone who didn't know the side effects other then Anna's, out of the room.

"Anna, are you okay" Elsa asked worried about the side effects that Ticf mentioned.

"I guess so, but I'm sorry but who are all of you" Anna replied.

"Most of these people are your family, Princess Anna" Lucifer interjected.

"Who are my family" Anna asked the normal looking man.

"These are your family" Mockery answered, pointing to Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and Anna's own daughter.

"These people are my family, the short haired woman, the blonde guy, the blonde woman, the small baby and the skinny guy" Anna questioned.

"Yes we are" Elsa answered, nearly falling into tears.

"Then who are the rest of you" Anna asked.

"I am Prince Greed of Hell, these are my brothers, Prince Ticf of Limbo, King Lucifer of Hell and Prince Michael of Heaven. I am the reason why you died, Ticf is reason why you are alive again, Lucifer is the reason why Ticf could bring you back from the dead and Michael is just here because of another one of our brothers, Wrath, he tried to kill you when you were being resurrected. The other guy is Mockery, the living embodiment of Time. The last guy, the quarter skull, he is the ex-head guard unless your sister, Queen Elsa makes him head guard again" Greed responded.

"Wait, I died, because of you" Anna worryingly asked.

"Fuck yes" Greed answered.

"Ticf what's going on, why doesn't Anna remember anything" Kristoff asked the demon while the rest of the group explained things to Anna.

"I warned her that as soon as she is resurrected, she won't remember a thing. There is one word that can make her remember everything but Greed was the one to say it because he was the only conscious one of us left when she resurrected" Ticf explained.

"So what happens when she remembers everything" the blonde man asked the demon.

"One of three things. She either dies from the sudden rush of memories but that is less likely to happen, she goes into a life long coma, possible but not commen or she could just go into a week long coma, most plausible considering her age" Ticf told Kristoff.

"At least you are honest about that then unlike before" Kristoff stated.

"Yo, mister secret and mister blonde man, get over here" Anna shouted to the men.

The two walked over only to notice that Anna's dress was now smoking up and they weren't the only ones to notice.

"Ticf are you doing that" Kristoff whispered.

"No but I think I know what's going on" Ticf whispered back.

"What's happen..." Kristoff began.

"Anna your dress, it's on fire" Elsa screamed. Everyone jumped back. "Ticf are you causing this."

"Fuck no, there is only one way that this could happen, Anna was exposed to fire magic either when she died or when she was resurrected" Ticf calmly replied.

"Well then I think I should start running then" Greed stated.

"What did you do" Elsa screamed at the demon.

"You see when I killed her, I kinda used a glass bottle of fire magic to kill her" Greed explained.

"Woh, I have magic powers, that's awesome, who else has powers" Anna excitedly asked.

"Excluding the non-humans, just Elsa and you now" Kristoff stated.

"Hang on, Elsa you have powers" Anna asked.

"I am not called the snow queen for nothing" Elsa stated, firing an ice shard at Greed, missing him by an inch.

"You forgot me, Kristoff" Rapunzel angrily stated to the blonde man.

"You have powers, too" Anna asked the young girl.

"Yeah but I can only heal with my powers, so now elemental powers from me" Rapunzel told her cousin.

"So in other words, you are a healer" Anna stated.

"Yeah" Rapunzel told her cousin.

"Cool. So can you tell me where exactly where we are" Anna asked.

"You are in..." Rapunzel began.

"Don't" Greed yelled.

"Why can't I tell her" Rapunzel asked.

"I used the name of the kingdom as a trigger word for all of Anna's memories, Ticf already told Kristoff" Greed explained.

"So that's bad how" Elsa asked the deadly sin.

"It's bad because, there is a chance she could die from the sudden rush of all those memories, real and fake" Lucifer interjected.

"Is there a chance she would survive" Elsa asked, scared about the possible outcome.

"Yes. There are three possible outcomes. 1, she dies. 2, she goes into a life long coma. 3, the most possible one due to her age, a coma for a week" Michael told Elsa.

"So there is a higher chance of me surviving then of me dying then" Anna asked.

"Yes but you still could die and none of us wants to take the chance unless you want to" Greed said in a worried voice.

"Then just do it, I want my memories back, please just do it" Anna screamed.

"Maybe we should do it when we are all back at full strength and before Wrath is at full strength, it would make it easier on us then doing it now" Gordon requested.

"I agree with that" Greed and Lucifer both said calmly.

"There is only one way we will do that, Anna, Elsa what do you to think" Ticf asked.

"It would be easier on her" Elsa answered.

"If you recommend it then" Anna replied to Ticf.

"Everyone, rest up, we all need our strength, I fear Wrath will be on us again but he will have Death Storm and the other sins" Mockery ordered.

"You heard the living embodiment of time, rest up and don't say the kingdoms name" Ticf agreed.

Everyone did as they were ordered to do. They all went to their respective rooms except for Mockery since he never requires sleep. Elsa was in fear that just saying Arendelle could be the end of her sister, again. No one was prepared for the following day.

**A/N, another two chapters in one day, fuck yeah. What could I possibly mean about not being prepared for the following day. Questions answered and questions made. Next chapter out soon, hopefully.**


	18. Death of a friend

**A/N, I hope you guys are liking the story. I kind figured that the chapters are coming out like smoke out of a factory (I couldn't think of something smart to say there). So the next one after this one, I promise will be out maybe next week.**

Chapter 18: The death of a friend

"Princess Anna, it is time for your memory remembrance shit" Greed called to the princess, banging hard on the door to Anna's room.

"Just let me get dress will you, you know I have only been up for 5 minutes" Anna cried back, doing up the buttons on her dress.

"On the count of three I am going to force my way in" Greed shouted, now frustrated with the wait, "One...Two...Three."

The demon only just pushed on the door before Anna opened the door, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Sorry" the girl apologised.

"You seriously do take your fucking time" Greed grumbled as he pushed himself of the floor.

"Let's go, I don't want to die of old age yet" Anna joked with a smile.

"Ugh" Greed managed to get out as the princess ran down the hallway.

"Come on, I want my memories back" Anna light heartedly yelled from the end of the hallway.

Greed ran to catch up to the princess, "remember, there is a small chance of you dying."

"Yeah, I know but it's only small" Anna jokingly replied, "I don't think anyone willdie during this event."

"Not according to the chapter's name" Greed mumbled.

"What was that" Anna asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing" Greed lied.

The two hurried to the throne room where Elsa, Kristoff, Anna's daughter **(yep still haven't thought of a name for the baby, maybe Haley, yeah Haley) **and Ticf. They walked pass many servants and guards. They reached the throne room fairly quickly. Greed opened the door and Anna walked inside. Elsa was still injured from Wrath's attack on them and she still could barely walk, even with Ticf's healing magic and Rapunzel's tears of healing to help her. Kristoff still had a black eye from the attack. Ticf still had scars all over his face. Before they took their positions, Lucifer walked in.

"I thought it best for someone who Anna doesn't know be here and also, just incase Wrath pulls a dirty trick and attack her when she is unconscious" Lucifer explained for his presence.

"Good, now you all ready" Ticf asked.

"Yes" was the only response from the group.

Greed held onto the baby princess as Kristoff and Elsa both held onto Ann's arms as a safety measurement so she didn't hit the floor hard. Lucifer stood next to Elsa. Greed stood in the corner. Ticf stood next to Kristoff so that he made sure everything worked.

"Anna, you are the sister to Queen Elsa of... of... Arendelle" Ticf calmly spoke.

Anna screamed at the pain that was her memories all returning to her. She nearly fell from the pain.

"I hope she lives" Kristoff said under tears.

"Check her pulse" Greed ordered.

"Now, why would you think I would be dead" Anna said, surprising everyone.

"Da fuck, but how, this type of thing ever happens when the person dies more then ten times" Ticf asked.

"Because of other stories" Greed mumbled.

Before anyone commented on what Greed might of said, a small group of tiny demons appeared in the centre of the room. They looked around and saw their three targets, Ticf, Anna and Kristoff. They ran to their targets pulling out tiny swords and multiplying into another three as they ran.

"It's Gorcas, get the child out of here, these things rarely go after their true targets if a baby is nearby" Lucifer cried.

"Greed ran out of the room, carrying the young princess in his arms. The rest attacked the demons, killing them without ease. Little did they know that, the demons were only just spreading them out. None of them noticed the sin, Lust, creep up behind Elsa. When the last of the Gorcas was killed, Lust grabbed Elsa.

"Hello again, cryo bitch" Lust laughed.

"Lust, what the fuck do you want" Lucifer yelled.

"Oh just for three of you to make a near impossible decision" the sin calmly said, waving a knife in the air.

"Don't you fucking dear" Ticf cried, taking a step forward.

"Oh, I dear" Lust mocked, stabbing Elsa's side with the knife.

Elsa dropped to the floor, clutching her side as searing pain spread through out her body. Lucifer jumped at the sin, immediately having Lust drive the knife into his gut.

"Now you see, three to make an impossible decision" Lust laughed.

The sin pulled a vile from his shirt pocket and through it to Ticf. Ticf's eyes told the whole story.

"You fucking psycho" Ticf yelled.

"What's wrong" Anna asked.

"What's in the vile" Kristoff shouted.

"Oh, just nothing but the cure to the poison inside your friends. There is only enough antidote in the vile for one, you have five minutes to save one" Lust grimly stated using an evil smile.

"Ticf, give it to her, she deserves it, she deserves to live" Lucifer ordered his brother over the pain.

Elsa couldn't speak due to her being in inhuman pain. Ticf couldn't decide, should save his brother and kill a innocent human or save the only person who understands what it is like to be outcasted by their own people and kill his own brother.

"Make a choice, you only have a minute left" Lust laughed.

Ticf couldn't pick. Lucifer found the strength to crawl to Ticf and snatch the vile from his hands and crawl to Elsa and force her to have the cure. Elsa immediatelystopped twitching with pain and was unconscious on the floor. Lucifer started squirming as the poison took its final effect. He crawled to Lust and grabbed the sin's shirt and pulled him to the ground.

"I die, your going to die with me" Lucifer screamed as he plunged his sword into the sin's chest.

The surviving group watched as Lucifer had black mist rise around his body, turning Lust to dust. They all ran behind cover as the mist swung imaginary arms at the group. They saw the sacrifice the devil himself made to save them.

"Why...did...he...kill...himself...for me" Elsa asked in between breathes, clutching the gaping knife wound in her side.

It wasn't long after the event, they word got out that the devil saved the queen in Arendelle. Many people came to see the queen and the witnesses as they walked through the streets of Arendelle. The next day, they 'buried' Lucifer in a special tomb in the royal grave yard. Soon everyone knew the truth about Ticf, Greed and Lucifer. Hell was preparing for war and Arendelle was the first target. Now they all knew Wrath's plan. They bagan to prepare for the worse.

**A/N, Well, I finally named Anna's daughter and now Lucifer is dead. I hope you enjoy this, so far. Oh by the way, did you guys noticed that Greed broke the fourth wall twice. Bye.**


	19. War is brewing

**A/N, I wrote this early mainly because of homework. The war is finally being written but the truth is, who strikes first, Wrath or Death Storm. Oh by the way, there isn't going to be a pacific character focus in this chapter. It will jump all over the place for the heck of it. To the chapter.**

Chapter 19: War is Brewing

Wrath sat at his desk, he was now the devil and both he and Death Storm have declared war on Earth. He was in the middle of his plan to strike Ticf and the traitor Greed and the kingdom they were currently in, when Sloth walked into the room.

"What the fuck do you want" Wrath barked at his brother.

"Lust is dead, Wrath" Sloth said in his dopey voice.

"And I care how" Wrath asked.

"So you care that you have more of Earth to yourself instead having a slightly smaller piece" the lazy sin lazily said.

"True, now fuck off" Wrath barked again.

The sin left the far bigger sin and nothing happened afterwards.

_-Death Storm-_

Death Storm swung his sword violently at his test dummy. He was prepared to take down Lucifer and the Cryo Witch of Earth that he was informed of by Pride before his death. Gluttony slowly walked into the training centre.

"Death Storm, Lucifer has been reported dead as of three Earth days ago" the sin informed the Disaster demon.

"Who the fuck killed him" Death Storm asked.

"Lust but before you look for him, I have been informed that he died as well" the sin answered.

"Who killed the bastard, Lust" Death Storm hissed.

"Lucifer" Gluttony answered.

"Two birds, zero stones, is that the saying" Death Storm asked.

"Its, two birds, one stone" the sin answered.

Death Storm smirked. He always wanted the devil dead but now he was plotting his true plan, destroy all realms, living and dead. He fired an electric bolt from his hand as he walked out of the training centre, torching the dummy he was using.

_-Gordon, Ticf, Greed, Michael-_

Gordon showed the guards basic demon maneuverers that both Ticf and Greed explained to the guards. Michael sat in the corner, making note of the guards progress. Soon the guards had the basics learnt, most of the demon maneuverers were the same as their ones.

"You all got that" Gordon asked the guards.

All the guards nodded in response.

"What about the leaders of the demons, Wrath, Death Storm, Gluttony and Sloth" Susan boldly asked the renewed head guard.

"They will fight dirty, meaning they won't do any of these maneuverers. Most likely, Death Storm will use the assassin, Snipes, when he does a one on one fight" Ticf answered for Gordon.

"What does Snipes look like" a fairly young guard asked.

"He has pale blue skin, no hair, long fingers, small beady eyes, pointed ears, about 7 foot and 10 inches, usually wears faded blue clothing and carries a weapon from another time, his father was the timeline assassin, a mythical assassin with similar abilities as Mockery but not as old and no blood relations. I use to work with him" Greed answered.

"So in other words, tall blue guy" a fresh faced, female guard stated.

"Yeah" Ticf responded.

"Okay everyone, practice defending against these maneuverers" Gordon ordered.

"Chop, chop" Michael joked.

_-Elsa, Anna-_

The sisters talked as they practiced their respective powers, Anna had now gained control of her powers. Elsa froze many fake people (dummies) and Anna burnt many dummies as well. They never had fun like this before but what they truly loved was their time together.

"So Elsa, who do you have your eye on" Anna asked her sister when they took a break.

"Why you ask" Elsa asked confused with her sister.

"Oh no reason, it's just, I heard Greed talking to some invisible people and he said something like, 'these stories seem to have a similar pattern happening, Elsa finds someone she falls in love with, well of what I have seen." I have no idea what he is on about but he seems to know something at we don't" Anna explained.

"Strange, why would he be saying something like that" Elsa asked herself.

"Agreed" Anna answered to Elsa's self question.

They both started to practice their powers again. They laughed when they accidentally hit on of the servants as he walked pass the sisters.

_-Greed, five hours earlier-_

"Hey, reader, tell you what I noticed, in these stories, there seems to be a similar pattern happening, Elsa falls in love with some guy and they take it to the next level quickly, don't ya think" Greed said, looking up at your face.

_-Kristoff, Eugene,_ Rapunzel-

Kristoff showed Rapunzel and Eugene the ice palace that Elsa made, just over 2 years ago.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Eugene" Rapunzel said in amazement to her husband.

"Yeah, so Elsa made this just over 2 years ago, impressive" replied Eugene.

"Yep" Kristoff responded.

Kristoff then showed them inside and explained exactly why it was a mess on the inside. As soon as the left, something rose from within the palace, unseen by them. The trio left as it was getting dark.

_-Jak, Fiona-_

Jak walked out the door and saw a big man standing at the door.

"Dad who is it" Fiona asked her father.

"Who are you" Jak asked the big man.

"I am, your end" the man roared before he swung a knife at Jak.

Fiona screamed as the man attacked her father. Jak pushed the man of him and saw that this was no man. His eyes widened as he was thrown to the other room, going straight through the wall.

"Fiona, get out of here" Jak barked to his daughter as he fought the demon.

Fiona ran to the door. She looked back to her father and saw the demon have his hood ripped of, showing a pale blue face.

"Get to the castle and warn the royals about this blue demon" Jak screamed as he through the demon of him.

Fiona ran out he home door and headed straight to the castle.

Jak fought as hard as he could but soon he was killed by a snap of his neck.

"Terrorise innocents, check, kill Queen Elsa, in progress" the demon said to himself.

**A/N, well I killed of my favourite planned to be killed of OC now, well then I just needed a character to go to enter Snipes. I know I released this a day just before a week, but fuck that, I released this chapter in a different week then the previous chapter. That is all. Bye.**


	20. Little girl at the gates

**A/N, Back to the schedule or the infamous chapter a day thingy. Anyway, on a personal note, my second eldest brother (the one born before me) has finally moved out of the house, fuck yeah. Anyway, to the story "(The genius smirk given)".**

Chapter 20: Little girl at the door

Gordon sat with both Susan and a young female guard at the gate. They were placed on the night watch at the palace gates. The young female guard drank from a small cup before she noticed a little girl running and stumbling her way to the palace. She saw the girl terrified of something. "Gordon, Susan, there is a little girl running to the gate" the young woman questionably told her commanding officers.

"Stay here, both of ya" Gordon ordered as he walked through the gates, opening them. He approached the young girl, "hello, what's wrong."

The girl fell to the ground from exhaustion. Susan came running to the girl's side, "what the fuck happened."

"I don't know, I just asked her what's wrong then she just fell over, probably from exhaustion" the head guard explained to his second in command, "we need to get her some place to rest, then she can tell us why she was running here."

Susan nodded as she ran back to the gates and ordered the young female guard to prepare a bed for the young girl. The guard did as she was told and ran to the servants who were still awake and ordered them to prepare a room for the girl. She then sent one servant to collect the little girl and take her to the room. The servant carried the young girl to a small bedroom and placed her on the bed. Gordon ordered the young guard to watch the girl until the morning.

The young girl woke to the sound of a loud banging at her door. She heard voices from outside the door. "Why the fuck can't I see the young girl" she heard a male voice bark.

"I'm sorry but Prince Ticf, Gordon ordered me to stay here till day break" a young woman voice told the other.

"Ticf" the girl thought to herself, "he is still here."

"Fine but as soon as the sun rises, you gotta let me in there" the male's voice demanded, "and that is about ten minutes from now."

"Fine, fine, but don't enter any sooner" the female voice agreed to the male.

The minutes flew by quickly. Soon the young girl saw the sun's light flow into the small room she rested in. It was not long until the male voice's body entered the room, followed by a woman, the queen, the head guard and the second in command guard.

"Is that, oh shit, Fiona, why are you here" the man asked.

"You know this young girl" the woman asked.

"Yes, I met her when I first arrived in Arendelle, I fixed her leg because she broke and it would be wrong to live a injured kid out in the streets" the man answered, a bit annoyed that the female guard asked a question before he got his answer from Fiona.

"Oh" the woman said, impressed that Ticf would help a stranger for no reason.

"Ticf, a demon attacked my dad, I think he wanted to start a war between Earth and Hell" the young girl finally answered the man's question.

"What did the demon look like" Ticf frantically asked the young girl.

"He was tall, he was blue. He wore a hood most of the time but he did have it ripped off showing a scarred face" the young described what she remembered of the demon.

Ticf's curious face turned to a horrified one. He knew exactly which demon that attacked Fiona and her father, Jak. "Oh shit" Ticf managed to say.

"What's wrong Ticf" the queen asked her demon allie.

"That demon, it is the assassin demon" Ticf horrifyingly explained, "it's fucking Snipes, the psychopathic assassin."

"You mean..." the queen began.

"Yes" Ticf answered before Elsa could finish her sentance.

"Oh no, does that mean Wrath has declared war with us" Elsa asked Ticf.

"Unfortunately, yes" Ticf gravely stated.

"Prepare the civilians, we need to get everyone to a safe area" the head guard ordered.

The two other guards nodded and ran to get the other guards to do the same.

"Where will we take them" Elsa asked.

"What about your ice palace, it is far away from the city and there is only one proper way to it" Gordon suggested.

"Gordon tell the guards to have the citizens pack warm clothes" Ticf requested his friend.

"Will do" Gordon nodded.

Wrath had declared war and now Ticf was protecting a whole city. Elsa was thinking about fighting along side the demon. Everyone else all heard what was happening and only one royal family member didn't want to fight, Kristoff. The guards rounded up every civilian and herded them to the path to Elsa's ice palace. Gordon ordered that half the guards should stay with those who wanted to fight. Nearly every man stayed to fight for the protection of Earth, the rest were respected were made in charge of the supply lines. Everyone knew that Wrath would strike soon and that he would strike hard. Now who stayed could do nothing but wait.

**A/N, what ya think, I know it ain't the best work but hey, at least it was good compared to my other happenings this past couple of days. Ever since Monday, the day I decided not to publish anymore chapters till the new week, my brain wasn't functioning properly. Nothing else to say other then, BYE.**


	21. When Hell come knocking

**A/N, here is something I am happy about my personal life, my second eldest brother moved out of the house last week and now I am the eldest child. Oh you wanted to know about the chapter. Well... You see... Shit gets a bit hectic and if I say a single event, it will ruin the story, sorry but that's how it will go in this chapter. To da story.**

Chapter 21: When Hell comes knocking.

It was not easy getting the citizens of Arendelle out of the city but the escort guards managed. The civilians all asked on another to why Elsa was staying to fight with the rest of her full blood family.

"Daddy, why is the queen staying" a little boy asked his father.

"I don't know son, but she better know what she is doing" the boy's father replied.

"Mother, where is my friend, Fiona" a fairly young girl asked her mother.

"Maybe she is with her father, somewhere" the girl's mother answered.

Questions like these were asked by the children to both their parents and the guards. They always got the same response from both adult groups.

Ticf sat with Gordon, Michael and Greed in Elsa's study, discussing strategies with the battle ahead, when Elsa, Anna, Susan and the female guard whom was with Gordon and Susan the night of Fiona's arrival walked into the room, followed by a disobedient Fiona.

"We found her hiding in the stables, it is far too late for us to take her to the safe zone, what shall we do with her" the unnamed guard asked.

"Bloody hell, where is the most secure area of the castle" Michael asked, hoping that there was one not in the centre.

"Other then the centre, there is only one but that is no place for a young child" Elsa answered for the guard.

"Hey, I am 12 years old, thank you very much, your highness" Fiona rudely interrupted.

"Sorry but, I don't think you will like the location" Elsa warned.

"Test me" Fiona rudely answered.

"It is the secret catacombs, below the castle, no a pretty place at all and the dark" Elsa said, trying not to scare Fiona.

"Not so secret now, isn't it" a sly voice came from the window.

"Oh no" Fiona, Ticf, Greed and Michael all whispered to themselves.

A blue hand reached above the windowsill. Then another blue hand reached up over the windowsill, both pulling up a big blue demon creature. The creature then pulled up a woman in armour **(they couldn't see the woman's face)** from where the window began.

"Well, is this how you greet the messenger and his friend" the blue demon laughed.

"Snipes, why has Wrath sent you as the messenger" Ticf managed to say after a long silence.

"That's better but, try to sound excited. To answer, Ticf, Wrath has finally declared but I think that Death Storm has other plans, to kill the whole lot of us but I think Wrath is too stupid to see that" Snipes answered.

"So why exactly are you here" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"I am here because, I want a even fight. It is highly out numbered with the entire army of Hell going up against a small counties army plus an angle and 2 demons" Snipes answered, giving a quick smile at Michael.

"Let me guess, the woman is the evener type thing" Elsa asked, preparing for a surprise attack.

"Why, of course, my cyro queen" Snipes answered in a happy tone, kissing the air in front of him into Elsa's direction.

"Don't do that" Elsa demanded.

"What, kiss the air or even out the odds" Snipes jokingly asked.

"The air kissing thing" Elsa answered.

"Fucking fine, be a bitch then" Snipes rudely yelled.

"Who is the woman" Greed asked, curious about this woman.

"I don't know her name nor can she talk" Snipes said sadly.

"What the fuck do you mean she can't talk" Susan blurted out.

"I mean, because of her past, the damage on her throat has stopped her from speaking" Snipes answered.

"Why the mask then" Susan asked, finally making everyone notice the designing of the armour's face protecting.

"That is to help her with her breathing and if she takes it of, the sudden hit of pressure change will course her to spew blood" Snipes explained.

"How will we know what she wants to say or not" Greed asked, again curious about the woman.

"I will leave you these" Snipes replied, placing a small black-board and some chalk on the table.

"Is that all" Gordon asked.

"Fuck yeah" Snipes laughed as he jumped out the window, being careful.

The group all turned to the woman.

"Can you tell us your name" Greed asked, politely.

The woman picked up the black-board and a piece of chalk and wrote, "I don't remember it, Prince Greed."

"Great the writer hasn't given her a name yet" Greed mumbled quietly.

"Please stop mumbling stuff so we don't hear what you say, just say it loud enough for us to hear, I already heard some of the things you say and it is kinda creepy" Anna ordered.

"And I care how" Greed joked, "well, I think we should finish off what we're doing here."

"I've got one more question for the woman" Ticf said, calmly.

"What is it" the woman wrote on the black-board.

"Well, actually I got two but anyway, what should we call you, and lastly, what happened with your throat" asked Ticf, curious about the woman's past.

"Call me Past, I don't remember my true name and that's what they called me" the woman wrote, "and I don't remember what what happened to my throat due to amnesia."

"That must be shit then" Gordon asked.

"Yep" the woman wrote.

"Lauren, could you please watch over Fiona and Susan, could you watch over Past" Elsa commanded after a fairly long time of silence.

"Yes, your majesty" both female guards said with a bow.

Both of the female guards led the little girl and Past out of the room, taking them both to some bedrooms. The rest of the group finished discussing plans and left for their lunch. What they didn't know was that Past was not telling them the full truth, she may not remember her name but she does remember what happened to her throat. None of the group will as surprised as Ticf when they learn truth.

**A/N, Cliff hanger at its worst, I know it was bad. Hope you enjoyed and the next one I know, won't be out tomorrow, it will be out overmorrow (that is actual word but I think I spelt it wrong, it means day after tomorrow). Bye.**


	22. Preparations

**A/N, this is where the shit hits the fan before the war properly begins so, fights, excitement and the new woman's (Past's) past revealed, well what she remembers that is. Let da story commence.**

Chapter 22: Preparation

Ticf walked with Elsa as she limped. They just finished training to control her powers and she accidentally slipped and hurt her leg. Ticf quickly dismissed the training and walked with Elsa to the royal doctor to make sure she didn't do anything too serious to her leg. There was a peaceful silence, even thou war was going to begin, it was peaceful. They both turned as they heard the sword of metal hitting metal. They saw 'Past' punching a metal pole in a fit of rage. They both shrugged it of, thinking she was just angry that she was picked to fight with them. They reached the where Elsa sees her royal doctor. Ticf opened the door for her and let her enter first.

"Queen Elsa, what happened to you" the doctor asked.

"A little accident while training, that's all but we think I might of done more damage then we think" Elsa answered.

"I see. Well tell me what happened, exactly what happened" the doctor requested.

"Well, Ticf was teaching me how to control my powers when under attack when I slipped and hit my leg on the ground pretty hard" Elsa explained.

"Ticf, is this true" the doctor asked the polite demon.

"Yeah" Ticf answered.

"Okay. Let me have a good look, if I am allowed, your majesty" the doctor asked.

"You may" Elsa answered, limping to the bed in the room so the doctor could examine her injury.

After a few minutes of looking, touching and judging, the doctor made a conclusion.

"Your majesty, judging what we can see, you might of just bruised the muscle, slightly, my best guess, it would be healed by friday with the help of magic" doctor concluded.

"That does sound good but, Elsa do you want the help of magic to heal or do you want to heal naturally" Ticf asked.

"I would prefer naturally but since we are about to go to war, magic would be best" Elsa answered, not too happy that she has to heal her leg with magic so that she could be useful in battle.

"Do you want it done now or when you are in you room" Ticf asked.

"Now, please" Elsa requested.

"Okay" Ticf said before walking to her side. He chanted, "Sana, Sano, Sana, Sano."

After about five minutes, Elsa walked back to her room. Ticf followed behind her. They reached the bedroom without running into anyone. Ticf opened the door, being polite again, and let Elsa walk in.

"Elsa" Ticf calmly asked.

"Yes Ticf" Elsa responded.

"What should I tell the others if you don't come to dinner" Ticf asked.

"The truth, that's all" Elsa answered with a smile.

"Okay, well, see you later I guess" Ticf replied.

"Bye" Elsa said, starting to lay on her bed.

Ticf walked down the hallways when he noticed something unusual, outside the entrance doors. He walked outside and saw 'Past' in a fist fight with a tall brownish, grey demon. He knew which demon this one was due to how fat it was. He watched as the demon punched 'Past's' mask off her face, revealing a beautiful face, scarred with cuts. He saw as she spewed blood seconds after the mask came off. Gordon and Anna both ran from behind the stables. Anna ran to 'Past's' aid while Gordon battled the demon. Ticf ran to help both Anna and Gordon. He picked up 'Past's' mask and ran to Anna and 'Past', giving them the mask. Anna quickly removed the blood around 'Past's mouth and put the mask back on. Ticf ran, drawing his sword and swung heavily at the demon.

"Ello Ticf" the demon laughed as he dodged the attack.

"Hello, Gluttony" Ticf roared as he swung his sword again, this time hitting the demon.

"So that's the fat demon's name then" Gordon mocked, tackling the big demon to the ground, only to be knocked off by another demon.

"Bout time Sloth" Gluttony taunted his comrade.

Kristoff looked up and saw an almost identical demon to Gluttony plus hair. He grabbed his sword and swung it, killing Sloth but missed the dodging Gluttony.

"Cunt, you killed my twin" Gluttony laughed.

"Don't call him a cunt" Anna roared as she released her fire powers on the demon.

A few fire attacks later, Gluttony fell to the ground near death.

"Give us a reason not to kill you" Ticf said, sword to the demon's throat.

"Because we are fucking family" Gluttony worryingly replied, scared of the sword.

"Not much of reason seeing how you tried to kill me" Ticf laughed.

"Fuck, well... umm... you nee..." Gluttony began, before 'Past' plunged a sword into his chest.

"What the fuck" Ticf yelled as blood splattered on his face.

'Past' just stared at him. He wandered why she looked at him like that. He remembered her face but he couldn't place who she was. This was the question that ran in his mind for the rest of the day.

By the time it was dinner, Ticf prepared to ask why she looked at him like that. He walked into the dinning hall and was greeted by Kai.

"Woh, sorry Kai" Ticf apologised.

"There you are, Ticf, Queen Elsa would like you to help her down here due to her injury" Kai returned.

"Will do" Ticf said turning to go to Elsa's room.

When he left 'Past', Gordon, Susan, Anna, Fiona, Lauren, Olaf, Mockery, Rapunzel, Eugene and two guards, walked into the dinning hall.

"So what you are saying is that, she was attacked by a demon named Gluttony, had her mask knocked off and she started spewing blood" Rapunzel asked, disgusted at the fact that 'Past' spewed blood.

"Yeah, I guess she might not be able to eat or drink then" Anna replied, sad that their new friend won't be like them.

They both heard 'Past' walk up to them and saw that she wrote on her blackboard, "watch."

The two young women watched as 'Past' turned a piece of the mask and the part covering her mouth sided away.

"That's impressive" Rapunzel complimented on the mask and 'Past'.

"I actually never expected that" Anna admitted.

'Past' wrote another message on her blackboard, "where is Elsa and Ticf?"

The two younger girls looked around and saw Elsa limping into the room, being supported by Ticf.

"Here they are" Anna pointed towards the two.

Ticf led Elsa to her seat and pulled it back so she could sit. Everyone else sat in their seats, except for 'Past', seeing how she was only with them for a day.

"Why don't you sit here" Ticf offered the woman.

'Past' nodded in a thank you and say next to Ticf and Gordon.

Moments later, the servants that stayed in Arendelle, served them their meals. 'Past' and Greed got a soup with a wine, both Susan and Fiona got bread and potatoes with water, Gordon, Mockery and Lauren got cheese and bread with water, Ticf, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene all got bread and steak with wine. They ate in silence until Mockery finally spoke.

"How was everyone's day" Mockery asked.

"Bad" Elsa replied.

"Good" Rapunzel, Eugene, Greed, Fiona, Lauren, Susan and Gordon all replied.

"Confussing" Ticf answered.

'Past' didn't answer. They all knew why.

"How was your day bad, Queen Elsa" Mockery asked.

"I think you should already know" Elsa answered.

"I may travel through time but I don't exactly remember every moment in history" Mockery admitted.

"Fine. I got injured today during training" Elsa confessed.

"Okay. Ticf how was your day confusing" Mockery asked.

"A lot of shit was confusing, I don't want to confuse anyone else" Ticf replied.

"Come on" Mockery insisted.

"First of all, Gluttony and Sloth attacked. Then 'Past' killed Gluttony before he could give a reason not to kill him. Lastly, I recognise her face from my past" Ticf answered.

"Now that you say that, I do remember her, from somewhere but the question is where, do you recognise either me or Ticf" Greed said.

'Past' wrote on her blackboard, "Both but I can't place you two either other the fact that Ticf is why I wear this mask."

"How" Ticf asked, confused.

"You were defending yourself when someone attacked you but you hit me but I don't remember if I was attacking or if I was near ya" 'Past' wrote.

"There isn't many times that I attacked a woman in self defence or at anytime for that matter" Ticf wondered.

"True" Greed agreed.

"So there is history with you two and her then" Anna interjected.

"Yep" Greed replied.

They all finished their dinners and all left for bed. 'Past' helped Elsa back to her room this time. What happened that night is what drives the gears of war. They slept while a shadow entered Arendelle.

**A/N, there is a piece of 'Past's' past (damn that is annoying to say out loud). And what is the shadow, could it be Wrath, Death Storm or could it be a new OC. Only I shall know. Also I don't think it will be a new OC mainly because there is enough already but then again, I could be deceiving you. I also removed a lot of dialogue when they ate, it took about 500 words in total out of the story. Also I realised that I have been posting new chapters just before I leave for school. I also recently started a new project code named "Project Lyrics" and you guessed it, I will be writing songs (for my YouTube channel). Next chapter will be out tomorrow, hopefully. It will have battles and *Spoiler* we find out what 'Past's' true name is.**


	23. The war begins

**A/N, I realised that I didn't remember that I made Kristoff leave Arendelle and I accidentally wrote him still in the palace and all his dialogue was ment for Gordon. Mistake right there and I can't be bothered to remove chapter, re-edit and repost it. So deal with it, also a friend of mine has agreed to help me with my YouTube project, I won't reveal my accounts name till the first song is uploaded, this story is finished and I hit oh so many subscribers on my accounts. Here is the story briefing, shit gets fucked up. To ze story.**

Chapter 23: The war begins

Elsa was talking 'Past' when it happened. They both were horrified as the gates flung at a small squad of guards. Rapunzel and Eugene both walked into the library. Ticf was on patrol with Susan, Gordon and Lauren when they saw the gates being over run by demons. Anna was playing with Olaf and Fiona when they heard battle outside in the corridors. Greed and Marshmallow both were walking down the hallway when demons were jumping through the windows. Everyone fought the demons as they came through the gates as Olaf led Fiona to the catacombs. They all swung their swords, used whatever powers they processed were used and were getting covered with demon blood, thick demon blood. By the time they pushed the demons outside the walls of the palace, they all looked like they were just the walking embodiment of blood. Elsa screamed as a giant demon walked through the gates. Suddenly, a large shock hit Elsa from a shorter demon behind the giant. Ticf saw this attack and ran to Elsa's side. 'Past' attacked the giant demon. Gordon and his two commanding guards attacked the shorter one.

"Elsa, can you hear me... Fucking answer me" Ticf yelled at the queen's body.

He checked her heart beat by resting his ear over her chest. He heard no beating of her heart. He quickly checked her breathing... It was still, no breathing. His eyes widened as he realised there was oh so long before she couldn't be brought back.

Gordon dodged every attack that came his way from the short demon. "Come on, give me a challenge you piece of shit" he roared as he swung his sword at the demon.

"Oh already gave my biggest hit to your queen" the demon scoffed as he dodged the swing.

"What" Susan screamed as she and Lauren preformed the manoeuvre, manoeuvre 87. Lauren swung at the demon's legs as Susan jumped off her back and swung down.

"I mean, I have put her in a state of closing death" the demon laughed, again dodging the attack.

"You fucking asshole" Lauren screamed. She swung her sword and managed to hit the demon's arm.

"Death Storm" the giant roared as he picked up 'Past' and flung her to the wall.

"What Wrath" the short demon shouted.

"Time to go" Wrath yelled at his comrade.

Death Storm laughed and chucked all the guards attacking him to the walls and trees in the battle area. The two demons had flames surround them and disappeared.

'Past' pushed herself off the ground and saw Ticf desperately trying to save Elsa. She suddenly had a large pain in her head as some of her memories returned to her, causing her to faint.

The guards all laid unconscious after Death Storm flung them like rag dolls.

Greed, Marshmallow, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene all ran out the palace front doors and saw Ticf pushing on Elsa's chest. They then saw him, what it looked like to them except Greed, kissing her. The small party all ran to Ticf, four wanting him to stop and one to stop them.

"Stop" Greed shouted to the four.

"Why" Anna said, listening to the demon.

"Ticf isn't assaulting Elsa, can't you see that" Greed ordered.

"How so" Eugene asked.

"Look, she is not breathing for one and secondly, he is beating on her chest, both are what you do in CPR" Greed explained.

"Don't believe you" Rapunzel screamed as the other three stopped.

'Past' woke as Rapunzel reached Ticf. "Ticf" she whispered under her breath, hurting her throat. She pushed herself off the ground and ran at Rapunzel, Ticf and the near dead queen.

"Get away from her" Rapunzel screamed, "get away from my cousin."

She screamed as she was tackled to the ground by 'Past'. The others looked in shock as 'Past' held Rapunzel by the arms. Elsa gasped for air as Ticf pushed on her chest for about the fortieth time.

"What the hell" Elsa coughed.

Ticf and Anna both hugged her as she sat up.

"Elsa, your alive" Anna cried.

"What" Elsa coughed.

"You were nearly killed by the demon Death Storm" Ticf answered, after he stopped hugging Elsa.

'Past' stopped holding Rapunzel and received a slap to her exposed face. Rapunzel then ran and hugged her dear cousin.

"Sure" Elsa replied, not convinced.

Anna helped Elsa off the ground and walked her to main entrance. 'Past' held Ticf back as the others walked in.

"Hello, Ticf" she managed to say over the pain in her throat.

"You can talk" Ticf said, surprised.

"I rem... ah" the woman began.

"I think the blackboard would be best for long messages" Ticf suggested.

"Agreed" the woman said, rubbing lightly on her armour over her throat, forgetting it was there.

They both walked into the entrance hall and were surprised by Greed.

"I know who she is now" he calmly stated, pointing to 'Past'.

"Not now Greed" Ticf said, walking with 'Past' to get an undamaged blackboard.

The two walked into the throne room and found Elsa was walking with a new blackboard in hand.

"Well, this perfect timing then" Elsa joked, handing the blackboard to 'Past', "I was looking for you."

"Thank you, she actually needs it now, she might remember more of her past" Ticf thanked Elsa for 'Past'.

"Mind if I stay to see what it is" Elsa asked.

"Yes" 'Past' answered, even with the pain, she also shocked Elsa with her actually talking.

"Let's hear it then" Elsa said, pushing aside that 'Past' can talk.

"I remember, how I got like this" 'Past' wrote. "I was the one attacking Ticf. He accidentally killed me but a demon made me like this but I don't remember who."

"That actually helps me pin point who you truly are, there is only three women I have accidentally killed, my only love Cleo, a demon guard named Taadof and a crazy demon named Faalo" Ticf stated, knowing that only one was a female sounding name.

"Which one does she look like" Elsa asked.

"She looks more like Cleo and Taadof, seeing how they look almost the same" Ticf answered.

The three thought for a second. Than past wrote on the Blackboard, "we need to think of more important matters now, we shouldn't think about my real name till this war is over. I actually want this side to win."

"If you say so" Ticf answered.

"Same, if you say so" Elsa agreed.

The three left the room, unaware that a figure listened from behind a column. What they didn't expect what to happen next to happen. They didn't think of Death Storm's next attack. What will happen when one of them is not to be trusted.

**A/N, fuck me this is an achievement, I wrote all of this chapter in half an hour, somehow. That is all. Bye.**


	24. When the worlds collide

**A/N, this is possibility the most hectic chapter I will write for the story. Nearing the end the story and I have to say, I am kinda sad this story is closing up. I will write another fanfic after this one but I will make projects YF and Lyrics get some attention. Briefing, Wrath + Elsa = fight. Let it begin.**

Chapter 24: When the worlds collide

Elsa walked with Anna, as they made their way to the catacombs. They both decided to check on Fiona after Wrath's attack. They reached the entrance and saw Fiona crawling out followed by a blackened Olaf.

"Are you two okay" Anna asked.

"I am but he melted a little while we were in there, why was that" Fiona answered.

"Turns out I nearly died while fighting the demons that attacked" Elsa said, rubbing the area Death Storm struck her.

"At least your okay then" Fiona said, happy that no-one was hurt.

The girls and the snowman walked back to the throne room, Ticf called a meeting and was holding after Fiona was collected. The four arrived to find everyone who stayed in Arendelle was in the palace. Elsa walked over to her throne. Anna walked to her seat. Fiona and Olaf both walked over to Lauren.

"Glad that we are all here, alive that is minus those five guards" Ticf began.

"Yep" Greed answered for everyone.

"Why have you called for a meeting" Susan rudely asked.

"Because we need to get a lot of you out of here" Ticf answered.

"And who shall these people be" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Fiona, you, Eugene and whoever wants to leave" Ticf kindly answered.

"That does make sense, we need to get the younger and less fighting skilled people out of here as soon as possible" Lauren stated.

"Understood" Rapunzel and Eugene replied.

"To keep Fiona safe, I will go" Lauren requested.

"That would be best, seeing how you two get on so well" Ticf answered to this request.

"Who else would like to get to safety" Elsa asked the group.

Anna raised her hand with Olaf and several guards following.

"You leave in an hour, I shall stay with the rest of these brave souls" Elsa ordered.

By the time the hour was up, those leaving were ready. Anna hugged her sister, fearing that Elsa might die in battle. Lauren pulled out 15 horses for the leaving group. The group that stayed watched as the leavers left Arendelle.

"We are so fucked" Greed spoke harshly.

"How so" Elsa asked, annoyed that someone had just put a negative statement this early.

"We only have about twenty fighters, they have billions a pond billions" Greed explained.

"Thanks for the update on how we are out numbered" Elsa crossly stated.

"Your welcome" Greed cheekily replied, walking back to the palace.

The rest of the group, excluding Elsa, Ticf and 'Past', left to prepare for the next attack. Ticf watched the bridge for any demons or Death Storm and Wrath or just one of the two. 'Past' waited by a tree as Elsa walked to Ticf.

"It's sad that this is what the kingdom of Arendelle has come to, isn't it" Elsa asked, worried about what Ticf might say.

"It will be worst if Wrath and Death Storm win" Ticf answered, not excited about the war.

"Come... agh... On" 'Past' yelled, forgetting about her throat.

"Let's go" Ticf ordered in a kind tone of voice.

"Okay" Elsa answered, waiting for Ticf to leave first.

She then looked out of the gates again and was shocked. There was Wrath, standing on the bridge, unmoving, sword in hand. He looked at Elsa and smiled. Elsa tried to turn and run, or at least scream but her body was now petrified. She couldn't move. Wrath then proceeded to slowly walk down the bridge. Elsa still couldn't move, even when the demon was about ten meters away from her, she still couldn't move. Wrath then grabbed Elsa by the waist and dropped her on the ground, having her land heavily on her right leg with a loud thud. She then made an ice shard and drove it through the demons gut.

"Take that, you cunt" Elsa whispered.

"No my dear queen, take this" Wrath laughed, repeatingly stomping on Elsa's leg.

"Arrrrh" Elsa screamed in pain as her leg was being stomped on. She could feel the bones break with every stomp. "Get the fuck off me" Elsa yelled, forming an ice ball in her hand. She swung her arm at the demon and struck his face.

"Fuck" Wrath roared was he stumbled back.

Elsa started to crawl away, firing ice attacks at Wrath. She looked back as she caught her messed up leg on some rumble. She frantically removed her leg. She looked back up and saw Wrath standing above her. He dropped his sword and formed a mace instead. He swung down, nearly hitting Elsa's face. Elsa formed an ice sword and swung at Wrath, slicing his left cheek. He rubbed his cheek and saw the blood on his hand. He grabbed Elsa and punched her in the gut, causing bleeding both internally and externally. Elsa cough as air returned to her, she looked back at Wrath and saw him be engulfed by flames as Ticf and 'Past' ran to her. She immediately fainted due to both pain and lost of blood.

_-Hours later-_

Elsa laid on her bed, covered in blankets and bandages. 'Past' watched over cyro queen as the others patrolled the palace. She looked at Elsa as movement was heard.

"Elsa... Are you... Okay" 'Past' managed to say.

Elsa widened her eyes as she heard the woman's voice. She tried to sit up but the pain in both her leg and stomach stopped her. She clutched her gut in pain.

"Please... Don't move" 'Past' ordered.

"Ugh... Sorry... Where am I exactly, 'Past'" Elsa asked the amnesiac.

"Your... Room" the other woman answered over her throat's pain.

"Thanks but what happened to me" Elsa asked, managing to look at her leg.

"Wrath... Plus... *Swallow*... You... Equaled... Fight" 'Past' answered.

"So this happened to me" Elsa gestured to her own body.

"Yes" a gruff male voice answered as the door opened.

Elsa and 'Past' both, looked at the door to see who had answered the questioned. There entered a middled aged man in a guard uniform. Elsa recognised this guard as Xayo of Russia.

"Hello, Xayo" Elsa kindly said to the guard.

"Hello my dear ice queen" Xayo replied.

"What do you want my strangely named Russian guard" Elsa asked.

"Greed has ordered me to check on you and take 'Past's' job off her" the Russian answered.

"Okay, well I am well, even after what happened to me" Elsa joked, clutching her stomach as she tried to fake laugh.

"Sure" the Russian questioned.

The three stayed in their positions for a while till Elsa had a pain in her stomach.

"Shit... Get Ticf I have a massive pain in my stomach" Elsa ordered, clutching her stomach.

"Yes your majesty" the guard replied, turning and sprinting down the hallways.

'Past' quickly got to Elsa's side, realising what was wrong with her. Elsa was still bleeding on the inside of her body. 'Past' did her best to slow the bleeding but she had know idea where exactly the bleeding was happening. Now they both hoped that Xayo got to Ticf before it was too late.

**A/N, well I kinda fuck Elsa up pretty badly, done ya agree. I didn't have the full fight between Elsa and Wrath happen because A) I would need to change the rating and B) Wrath tries to do some fucked up shit. So I needed to take it out. Also I am aware that Xayo is not Russian but it was the first odd name that came to mind when I added him. Bye.**


	25. Curatio

**A/N, this is a direct follow up to the previous two chapters, direct. This chapter will focus more emotions than anything (And I am terrible with writing emotions). Also more of 'Past's' past is revealed. One more thing, please review, I want to feel like I am having people enjoy the story but if no reviews make it feel like no-one likes and me writing it is kinda pointless. Let ze story continue.**

Chapter 25: Curatio

Elsa clutched her stomach as the pain increased. She was now spewing blood due to the internal bleeding. It had been about seven minutes since Xayo left to look for Ticf and he hadn't returned. 'Past' was cleaning the blood around Elsa but the more she cleaned, more came to take its place. At the eleven minute mark, Ticf, Rapunzel and Gordon burst into the room. Gordon quickly had Elsa lay on her side to reduce the blood spewing. Rapunzel and Ticf both stood next to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, what happened" Ticf asked frantically, worried that Elsa could be dying.

Rapunzel started tearing up as Elsa had more blood exit her mouth.

"What are we to do" Rapunzel asked between sobs.

Ticf looked at the young princess and realised what colour her magic aura was. "Rapunzel, your aura, it is a yellow colour. That means your magic ability is perfect for this moment" Ticf explained, happy that there is a way to save Elsa.

"What do you mean" Rapunzel demanded.

"This" Ticf said, raising his hand to the princess. Immediately a small amount of Rapunzel's magical aura floated above Ticf's hand. He then directed it to Elsa. When this action happened, Elsa stopped spewing out her blood and loosened her grip on her stomach.

"Elsa, are you okay" Rapunzel asked.

"Ouch, what the hell was wrong with me" Elsa asked, still clutching her stomach.

"Most likely that you had internal bleeding" Ticf explained.

"Internal bleeding, is that when you inside your body" Gordon asked the demon.

"Yes and fortunately for you, Rapunzel and me were here" Ticf answered.

"Thank you but I would like to see something outside" Elsa requested, pushing herself off her bed and fall in pain as her leg hit the floor, "what, how come my leg isn't healed."

"Let me have a look" Ticf requested as he and Gordon picked Elsa up off the floor and sat her on the bed.

"Okay" Elsa answered, curious about why her leg didn't heal.

Ticf did a quick yet thorough look at her leg and his eyes widened as he saw the damage to the bone. "Queen Elsa, it seems to be that when Wrath stomped on your leg multiple times, he may have fucked up how the bone heals, I mean he made it so that your leg bones can't heal fully, they can only heal enough so that you can walk but not enough for you to do it properly" Ticf explained.

"Well, shit" Elsa mumbled under her breath.

Ticf ordered that 'Past' shall be the only person to watch over Elsa while she could heal for as much as she could do. Everyone else was ordered to protect the palace from demons. But what did Death Storm have planned when he approached the palace the following night.

**A/N, okay so not as emotional as I hoped but hey, what can I say after I admitted I am terrible at writing emotions and/or emotional stuff. Any hope you enjoyed and this will be the second chapter I will post today. Bye.**


	26. The 'Past' is in the past

**A/N, I made a little mistake in the last chapter, I accidentally forgot to write in the part about 'Past's' past so the beginning A/N had some misinformation in it but to make up for that mistake, I am gonna write what I forgot to do in chapter 25. Also I will name the next two chapters as Latin names. The last chapter was also Latin, Curatio means healing in Latin. Another fact, I am actually teaching myself Latin so I can write this story. To de story.**

Chapter 26: The 'Past' is in the past.

A week later Elsa was well enough to leave her room.

'Past' sat on the steps that led to the hallway that contained Elsa's bedroom door. She was having the same scenario play in her head. After she helped Ticf and Gordon save Elsa, she had this scenario in her head. She stood on a beam in a large room, she was watching the large front doors of a bright hall. She watched the door closely and saw Ticf run in. She waited for him to reach the center of the room before she dropped down. Ticf turned to face her and spoke words that she could not remember, she spoke and attacked the Prince. She still couldn't remember what she said but before she could land a hit on Ticf, a blue flash of light and a pain hit her. The next thing she remembered was that she laid on the ground with the demon Snipes standing above her with his hand stretched out to her. She took his hand and that's where she could remember her known life. She soon realized who exactly she truly is. She stood up and looked for Ticf.

Ticf was walking with Elsa when they received the news that Death Storm was in the courtyard, requesting for everyone in Arendelle who were brave enough to stay to see him. The demon and the queen both moved as fast as Elsa possibly could to the courtyard. They arrived to find everyone else there to hear what the tyrant wanted.

"Hello" Death Storm smoothly greeted them.

"Hello, Death Storm" Elsa harshly replied.

"What do you want" Ticf asked the surprisingly calm tyrant.

"All I want is to make a deal, nothing more, nothing less" Death Storm explained.

"What is this deal you tyrant" Gordon asked, almost as harshly as Elsa.

"A three on two battle, me and Wrath versus three of you" Death Storm answered with a calm tone.

"How do we know you are not lying" Greed asked.

"You don't, all I need is an answer in three days time" the tyrant answered calmly.

"You will have your answer in the time limit" Ticf told him.

"Deal" Death Storm replied, putting his hand in front of Ticf.

"Deal" Ticf answered, shaking the tyrant's hand.

"I will only send small assault teams in between now and the end of the time limit" Death Storm said, engulfed by flames, disappearing.

"Can we trust him to stay with his word" Elsa asked her demon friend.

"No but we have to" Ticf answered.

They all left but 'Past'. She stood there, wondering if she should Ticf the truth now or after the war. She clutched her hand over her heart and decided to tell him after the war. She was the only one with a secret to tell that Ticf could never find. Ticf walked to the stables and decided that he should be one of the fighters. He knew Death Storm and Wrath will go dirty near the end or at the end of the fight if they lose. He found his horse and put a message in her saddle and sent her to the ice palace. He knew that this was an event that needed to be witnessed by Arendelle citizens. If only he knew what exactly Death Storm was going to send the next day.

'Past' was now starting to remember her full past but still could not get her name in her head.

**A/N, here is a little contest, who can get 'Past's' true name. No proper praise but I will decide that tomorrow when I upload the next chapter. Bye.**


	27. Nuntius

**A/N, contest ends on the 29th chapter, so please tell me who you think 'Past' truly is. To make it a fairer choice, I will give you guys three options: A) One of the seven heavenly Virtues B) Cleo C) Fiona's true mother, Lucy. Those are your three options. This chapter is in a time lapse. Beginning=Lauren's group arrival at the ice castle. Middle=Wither with message. End=Arrival back in Arendelle. Spoiler. Here we go.**

Chapter 27: Nuntius

_-Lauren's group arrives-_

Lauren rode her horse up the mountain with Fiona laying back on her, asleep. Lauren watched ahead of her, watching out for wild wolves and other dangers. Behind her were a fairly large group of guards plus some royalty. She looked down at the young girl breathing heavily on her chest and smiled, she had never seen an adorable scene like this since her younger sister played hide and seek with her before her disappearance. She looked back up, forcing the memory out of her head and she then saw Elsa's famous ice castle. Susan rode her horse right up next to Lauren.

"Idiot, don't get excited, the last time I was here, it was collecting Marshmallow and I near died" Susan snapped at the young guard.

"That's you, not me or any of these people. Well minusing Anna" Lauren replied to the snappy guard.

"Fuck you, bitch" Susan screamed before attacking the young guard.

Susan jumped off her horse and tackled Lauren off her's. Fiona, woke and hit her arm hard on a random rock. Susan started to choke Lauren as she pinned her. Anna and two other guards all pulled Susan off Lauren. The guards who stayed watch at the ice castle, ran to Fiona and helped her. Kristoff opened the main door and saw his wife holding the second in command from attacking a clearly injured female guard. He ran to help the young guard off the ground.

"What the fuck is going on" he screamed as he helped Lauren off the ground.

"She fucking insulted me for no reason" Susan lashed out.

"How so" Anna asked, still holding Susan back with help of two guards.

"Ugh" Susan screamed, still trying to break free.

"You okay" Kristoff asked the young guard.

"My neck, coller bone and back all hurt but I am fine, for now, thanks for asking" Lauren answered, holding her shoulder.

"Anna, help me get this woman inside please, honey" Kristoff requested.

"Okay" Anna said, letting go of Susan.

This caused Susan to break free off the two guards still holding her and she attacked Lauren yet again. This time she had Lauren hanging over the cliff between the ice castle and where the group was located. This time three guards plus Kristoff stopped Susan from killing the younger guard. Before Lauren could fall, Anna and another female guard rushed to her and pulled her up.

"Keep her under control, she nearly killed this guard twice, I do not want it to happen a third time" Kristoff ordered.

"Where's Fiona" Lauren asked, worried about the young girl.

"Here she is" a handsome young male guard answered, leading the young child to Lauren.

Anna smiled at the adorable little girl, she teared a little when she saw the sling. It was only then did she just realised that her own daughter was not with Kristoff.

"Honey, where is our daughter" Anna asked.

"She is being sleeping inside, she is a toddler after all" Kristoff answered, leading Anna inside.

_-Wither-_

It wasn't to many days of being at the ice castle with the citizens of Arendelle did they see Ticf's horse.

"Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, Ticf's horse has arrived with no rider but a pinned in the saddle" Lauren informed the royals.

"Take us please" Anna requested.

Lauren led the royals pass people of Arendelle, to Wither. Anna patted the friendly horse with left hand, the only hand that Wither will be patted by any one.

"Where's the note" Kristoff asked.

"Here" Fiona handed Anna the note.

"Thank you" Anna hugged the little girl.

"Read it out loud please" a citizen asked.

Anna unfolded the note and read what it said,

_**"Dear everyone at Elsa's ice palace,**_

_**As you know, Death Storm and my brothers have declared war on Earth. Well we have had a few problems over the pass couple of days due to this but Death Storm has requested an easy way out off the war. He has requestedthat there shall be a 3 vs 2 battle to the death between 3 of the defenders of Earth and both himself and Wrath, the last of my evil brothers. Knowing him, he would want everyone of Arendelle to watch and witness the deciding battle. What I am writing is that, will you come and watch or will you stay.**_

_**Signed,**_**Ticf."**

"He is fucking crazy" Susan snapped.

"Sure and we live in Limbo" Lauren joked.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch" Susan quickly snapped, trying to stop the guard from holding her down.

"Anyway, we need to decide, who agrees we should stay" Anna asked the crowd.

"Stay" was the answer from almost the whole crowd.

"Who wants to go" Anna asked, not expecting an answer.

"You're all scared, I am gonna go" a young girl's voice responded.

Everyone looked to see the crazy girl and saw it was none other then the orphan, Fiona.

"You are crazy" a boy, slightly younger then Fiona, mocked.

"I am pretty sure that you are all just scared. I mean come on, we have a demon on our team, I don't think we are at a disadvantage. Anyway, you adults would of known my father, Jak, he would want to go and see the decision and I think he would like to see all of us cowering in a near unmissable location" Fiona explained, pushing the boys mocking off.

"Yeah but remember, your father wasn't exactly in his right mind in the first place" a rude elderly woman bullied.

"Shut up will you, she has a bloodly point. Why do we want to cower then see the decision first hand" Lauren defended the young girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, did the bitch speak, I don't think anyone was listening" Susan laughed.

"Next words you say that offends anyone, I will personally burn your face" Anna threatened the bitchy guard.

"I would like to see you try" Susan mocked.

"Oh, I am gonna..." Anna began.

"Don't" Lauren requested, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"The young girl does have a point, her father was respected and he would want to go so I think we should" a tall, muscular man stated.

"Agreed" most of the men agreed.

"She does seen to be smarter then she looks" a teenage girl started.

"Yeah" the teenage audience agreed.

"You got to be kidding me, you believe we will win" the same rude elderly woman stated.

"Listen, we have something called hope" a woman with charcoal black hair replied.

This caused a lot of the crowd to agree with Fiona.

"You all are fucking idiots" Susan laughed, "before you fucking burn my face, think about it, we are listening to someone who isn't obviously smart enough to figure out what other types of people there are."

"Can I hit her, please" Lauren asked the princess.

"Go ahead" Anna answered, smirking at the fact that Susan was getting her own medicine givern to her.

"Hit me as hard as you can, weakling" Susan laughed.

"I will" Lauren whispered, punching Susan square her face.

This caused Susan to escape from her holding and tackle Lauren to the ground. She immediately started attack Lauren's face. She slapped, punched, other hand attacks. She laughed the whole time. She finally pulled out her sword and cut a small area of Lauren's face. With the blood dripping on the sword, Susan proceeded to lick some of the blood off her sword. "Goodbye, bitch" she screamed. Before her sword reached its mark, Susan was stopped by three hands, Anna, Fiona and the guard holding her. It took them so long because the crowd swarmed around the fight. Susan swung her sword wildly and struck Fiona's eye. Anna saw this and made a small flame in her hand and burnt Susan to stop her. The guard dragged Susan across the floor and tied her up.

"Fiona" Anna screamed, running to the young girl's side. She rolled Fiona over so that her face was faced up. She teared up as she saw that Susan fucked up Fiona's left eye. Kristoff forced his way through the crowd and saw Lauren being unchecked by anyone. He tapped his wife on the shoulder and took Fiona off her. Anna ran to Lauren and saw how fucked Susan was. Lauren didn't have a single part of her face not covered in blood. "What are we to do for" she asked the air.

"That fucking psycho" Anna heard a faint voice speak.

"Lauren, how are you even speaking" Anna asked through her tears.

"You get use to it after being bullied most of ya life" Lauren joked.

"Guess so" Anna replied.

"How about this, can you please get me some bandages, for my face" Lauren politely asked.

"We need bandages" Anna called.

Soon a doctor with a bundle of bandages came and wrapped the worst affected areas of Lauren's face with bandages, cleaning her face before hand.

_-Leaving-_

It was decided the next day that they all shall leave and watch the deciding fight. Lauren, Fiona, Anna and Kristoff rode in the front of the group. Fiona sat with Lauren on Lauren's horse, rubbing at the bandage placed over it. She knew that her eye could never heal enough for her to see out off it but it would heal enough so that it looked normal. They all arrived back in Arendelle before the decider. Elsa ran to her sister as Anna hopped of her horse. Ticf found Fiona and Lauren and was in shock at their state of condition. Greed and 'Past' stood in the shadows, avoiding being talked to.

**A/N, The nearing to the end of the story. I hope this wasn't too long considering that a lot of my latest chapters have been short but remember, quality over quantity. I actually halved the amount of words in this chapter because of the saying. Bye.**


	28. Prius Proelium

**A/N, so recently I watched the entire first (and currently only) season of H.O.T.D (High school of The Dead) and I futueiny (Latin for fucking)enjoyed it. But that has nothing to do with Frozen or my fanfic, I was just putting that out there. Very close to the end. Also, now I only just now realised how much of a bitch Susan is. *Cunnus*. As you can see, I know how to swear in Latin. To da story.**

Chapter 28: Prius Proelium

Ticf looked at Fiona's eye, figuring out if it would be wise to use magic this close to her brain. Lauren sat next to Elsa and discussed Susan's fate.

"You sure, you want her to not get punished" Elsa questioned Lauren.

"She may of done this but she was only doing the whole, Mutiny on the Bounty, thing" Lauren, gesturing to her face, "but she should be punished for doing that" she points to Fiona.

"So punishment for messing up a child's eye but not for screwing up the face of a young guard" Elsa stated, not exactly processing what Lauren wanted.

"I don't think it would be wise if I do a curatio spell this close to her brain, Letum spells are the mistakes in Curatio spells so I could accidentally kill her by doing so" Ticf announced, walking over to the two women, "same goes to you, Lauren."

"At least you are considering that a mistake could happen" Lauren admitted.

"Oh well, at least it makes me look more badass" Fiona joked, covering her mouth as the last word exited her mouth, "sorry."

Ticf and Elsa laughed, they have heard much worst but it was funny when a little girl accidentally swore. "I don't see how swearing is funny" Lauren asked.

"Oh if only you were around after you left, there was a lot of swearing from both sides" Ticf laughed, removing a tear from his eye.

"And if you are around Ticf for long enough, you will hear swearing all the time" Elsa added.

"Right" Lauren said, unsure what to say.

"Elsa, Ticf, there has been an accident" Xayo, the Russian guard sprinted to Elsa's side.

"What happened" Ticf ask the guard.

"Just follow me, these two can come too" Xayo explained.

The four followed the Russian guard to the courtyard. There they saw Gordon, laying on the ground with a demon pike through his chest. Fiona covered her eyes at the sight. Lauren covered Fiona's head with her arms. Elsa limped over to her head guard's body with Ticf following close behind.

"We found a small demon, he was trying to break into your room and well, as you can see, Gordon thought he could fight the demon and win but, the demon ran to here and made this" Xayo explained, pointing to the pike, "Gordon killed the thing but at the cost of his life."

"How fast did he die" Elsa asked.

"Quite fast, didn't even make a sound" Xayo answered, covering Gordon's face.

"Death Storm did say that he would send small attack waves leading up to the deciding fight" Ticf stated, resting his hand on Gordon's chest.

"Can you bring him back" Elsa asked, hopeful that Ticf could.

"Unless he goes to Limbo or my dad likes him, no" Ticf grimly stated.

"What happened here... What happened to Gordon" Anna screamed as she walked to her sister.

"Gordon is dead, a demon killed him" Elsa said, bursting into tears.

Anna knelt down and comforted her sister. She looked at Ticf as he looked at Gordon's body.

"I am sorryy friend, I am sorry that I can't bring you back but I do hope you have fun to where you shall go" Ticf stated, standing up and walking away, head down and all.

It was only an hour after they found out that Gordon died, did the next attack happened. 'Past' and Greed were the only ones who fought out of the royal and their close friends this time. Around midway did a demon elite soldier joined in.

"Who the fuck is that" a guard called.

"Oh shit, it's Cunnus, he is named after the Latin word for cunt" Greed cried backed.

"How dangerous" 'Past' asked.

"Very bad if he gets in a fight with a girl" Greed answered.

Greed ran up to the demon and was knocked back about twenty meters after swinging his sword.

"Where is the one you call 'Past'" Cunnus screamed as guards of all male shapes and sizes attacked him and failed.

"Here" 'Past' answered, dropping the demon she just slain to the ground.

"Hello, it looks like it is the only person to ever defeat me vs me" Cunnus joked.

"Bring it" the woman whispered, running to the demon.

"With pleasure" the demon cried, sprinting at 'Past'.

The woman swung her sword to the right ahe the demon swung his sword down. They both hit exactly where they were aiming. The demon laughed as blood spraied out off his chest. 'Past' looked back and didn't know why the demon laughed as he died. She then had a pain in her left arm and she looked at it. She widened her eyes as her left arm, from the elbow down, slid off her upper arm.

"'Past'" Greed cried as he ran to the woman's side.

The demon coughed, "the last elite is killed but the best female warrior is unfit for battle, what a sham."

Greed spun around and drive his sword into the demon.

"Get a fucking medic or doctor" Greed cried as the guards all fought the rest of the demons.

After about too hours after the attack, 'Past' had her stub of an arm, bandaged up. Elsa walked into the room to check on the mysterious woman. They spoke little words and they were both happy that she was alive. The next day, Death Storm and Wrath arrived in Arendelle. They both walked into the courtyard. They were greeted by Ticf and a small group of guards.

**A/N, okay, I am kinda sad that no-one at all is guessing 'Past's' true name, so to stop the competition, I will tell you now. It is Cleo. Bye.**


	29. Earth vs Hell

**A/N, So this is the planned second last chapter so it might be extremely long but it might not, I have no fucking idea. Also I have planned that when I review on other fanfics, I shall swear in Latin. On a side note, some of my high school teachers know Latin and they don't care about me swearing in it so I do that around teachers and not get in trouble. Also I pulled off the funniest thing due to my Latin swearing, I shouldn't actually say it on this site so but I will tell you what happened via PM. This chapter summary is, Battle. Let the end begin.**

Chapter 29: Earth vs Hell

Ticf stood in front of his two enemies. Wrath smiled as he reached his hand out to Ticf. Ticf took it and shook.

"Let us prepare before we begin" Ticf ordered.

"Deal, Fellatrix" Wrath agreed.

Ticf let go and walked to get his gear. Fiona ran up to him as he put on his armour.

"Ticf, please tell me, who is fighting with you, and what did Wrath call you when he said Fellatrix" Fiona asked, confused.

"I have no idea who is fighting with me and you are too young to know what Fellatrix means" Ticf answered, sliding his sword in place.

"Ticf, me and 'Past' have agreed to fight with you" Greed said, leaning on the doorway heading outside.

"Get someone else, 'Past' isn't in a fit fighting position" Ticf ordered to his brother.

"If not her, then who" Greed asked, "cocksucker."

"So that's what Fellatrix means then" Fiona crossly stated, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Futue, why did you have to say that Greed" Ticf wined at his younger brother.

"Just for a laugh" Greed answered.

"I will fight for ya, it's the least I can do after I did that and near killing Lauren" Susan said, sitting on the floor near the main door, not being noticed till just now.

"Suppose so, Ticf" Greed processed the thought in his mind.

"Futue, why" Ticf angrily stated.

"Cause I need to redeem myself" Susan put in.

"Fine but, fuck up and I will kill you" Ticf agreed, slightly annoyed.

The three walked out, followed by Fiona. Wrath and Death Storm had a large circle drawn out for those not fighting to stay behind. Elsa leaned on Anna and Kristoff's shoulders. 'Past' saw that Ticf didn't want her fighting and replaced her with Susan. Mockery tended to Lauren who was sitting on a crate with a knife in her leg. The citizens and demons surrounded the circle and waited.

"This is a fight to the death, so expect a lot of blood and deadly magic spells" Death Storm cried as he made near invisible walls rise higher than the tallest part of the Arendelle castle.

"Remember, no outside attacks" Greed reminded the evil demons.

"I won't, don't know bout him but" Death Storm called back, drawing his large, double-bladed, two-handed sword of Japanese origins.

"It can't be" Mockery whispered to himself from outside the arena, "he has the timeline assassin's signature sword but how."

"Futue" Ticf said under his breath.

"Oh dear shit" Greed spoke out loud.

Wrath drew his sword and Ticf and Greed both widened their eyes in fear as they saw which sword it was. They recognised the sword as 'Necro Terra', the most feared demon blade to exist. They knew this was the sword used to kill the horseman, Conquest (the original one). Susan drew her average sword and didn't even flinch at the sight of the feared swords. Ticf and Greed both due their swords and Ticf surrounded his sword with fire.

"Fight" Death Storm cried, charging at Ticf.

Wrath ran for Greed and Susan. The three Earth defenders charged at the demons. The clashed their swords together as if they were in a fall on battle with more than their true amount of opponents. Ticf slashed madly at Death Storm and Death Storm did the same.

Wrath, Greed and Susan on the other hand were having a more violent battle with Susan releasing all her rage out at Wrath. Greed used his magical ability to his advantage. He has the ability to loosen and strengthen gravity to cause the illusion that he can do amazing things with normal physics. He made it so the gravity around Wrath and himself and jumped. On his way down, he caused a shock wave to have Wrath fly high in the air. Susan saw this as an advantage and had Greed send her up. Wrath flung his arms out wildly trying not to die. He saw Susan fly pass him as she made way up. Greed then made gravity around his ally and his brother (Wrath) strengthen and sent them down at high speeds. Susan reached Wrath and drive her sword through his chest. Killing him instantly. Wrath's sword went straight into the ground, with only the grip on the hilt visible.

Death Storm laughed as Ticf attacked and defended himself from the tyrant. "Why do you even protect this pitiful place, Ticf" Death Storm called.

"I defend it because it deserves a chance" Ticf answered, getting a deep cut on his left arm.

Death Storm laughed at this and continued to attack Ticf. He gestured with his hand and the arena's walls closed in around himself and Ticf. Now there was only one way for Ticf to get out off this alive. Before he knew it, Death Storm made black smoke surround them.

"Remember this Prince Ticf" Death Storm shouted before knocking Ticf to the ground.

"Not this shit again" Ticf whispered to himself as he pushed off the ground.

He closed his eyes and waited for the slightest movement in the smoke, after about ten knock downs, each more lethal than the last. He sensed heavy movement behind him and swung his sword at Death Storms leg. The demon fell to the ground, holding his injured leg.

"Why don't you kill me, no-one will see you" Death Storm asked, laying on the ground.

"I am not a coward like you. I don't kill unless it is defending those I care about and killing you without you attacking others is wrong" Ticf explained, "and you better remove this smoke."

"Futue te" Death Storm cried.

"Fuck you too, now remove the fucking smoke" Ticf commanded.

Everyone waited for the smoke inside the arena to disappear. As they saw the smoke spinning inside it, they all questioned who won. The arena walls disappeared before anything inside was visible. They all looked on and saw Ticf standing with his sword at Death Storm's throat. He threw Death Storm to the ground.

"Get the fuck up, you psychopathic piece of shit" he ordered.

Everyone was shocked to see Death Storm crawl away from Ticf.

"You did it" Elsa cried, running to Ticf. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips, without a warning.

"You should have killed me" Death Storm laughed.

"Why is that" Ticf asked, stepping slightly forward.

"Because, timeline assassin" Death Storm laughed.

As everyone got confused by this, other than Mockery, who ran to Elsa but wasn't fast enough. They all heard a loud bang like explosion from a distant and saw Elsa fly a few feet back, with blood dripping from the area between her heart and shoulder. Anna reacted quickly and killed Death Storm with a small fireball. Rapunzel ran to her cousin and saw the life draining from Elsa's eyes.

"Ticf, save her" the young princess ordered.

"The magical auras" Ticf called, "Anna, me, Rapunzel, we need another with magical aura."

As soon as this was said, the demon Snipes appeared. He carried his father's long-range weapon.

"Snipes, the timeline assassin's son, you killed her" Mockery cried.

"Calm the fuck down, yes I did shoot her with my father's weapon but I don't want her to die" Snipes smoothly argued.

"Then why shoot" Mockery asked.

"Your fucking timeline" Snipes smoothly answered.

"Bullshit" Mockery argued let again.

"Just take my fucking aura" Snipes commanded, knowing oh too well that his magical aura will be taken all away.

Ticf used his magical ability to take auras and used Rapunzel's, his own, Anna and Snipes' to heal Elsa's mortal injury. He forced the auras to heal the wound. Elsa gasped for air as soon as the fatal wound healed.

"Let me guess, I died, again" Elsa joked.

"Yep" Snipes answered, giving his helping hand out to her.

"Fuck off Snipes" Mockery ordered.

"Can't, I am handing myself in" Snipes laughed.

They all ran as they heard the loud noise of the deadly mist of demons rise from their bodies.

"That was fucking close" 'Past' laughed, hurting her throat.

They all left their hiding spots, humans and demons (and angel). It took them days to clean up Arendelle but there was still a few unanswered questions left.

**A/N, next chapter is most likely going to be the final one but I might split it. It will be about some of the unanswered questions. Also, 'Past' will reveal her true name to them all. Bye.**


	30. Celebration of Victory, part 1

**A/N, so I have decided to split this chapter in two, why, cause I want to. Thanks for reading my story. You know, this actually did better then I originally thought. I currently have around 1.5 thousand views around the world or something like that and I am happy that a lot of people around the world enjoy my writing. Without farther a due, let me wind up the story's end.**

Chapter 30: Celebration of Victory, part 1.

As citizens, demons, the royals and Mockery rebuilt the damages done by Wrath and Death Storm, 'Past' was peeping herself to tell the group her true identity. She was nailing a wooden plank back to a store's window when she was surprised by a voice.

"Hello, Cleo" the voiced joked.

'Past' spun on the spot, jumping slightly. She was relieved to see that it was only Greed. "Fuck you, you scared me and how did you get my true name" she spat.

"Can't say, breaks the code of fourth wall breakers" Greed smugly stated.

"You are fucking strange" Cleo said to the demon.

"And your speaking without pain" Greed pointed to her throat.

"You little... Agk" she yelled, causing blood to flow into her throat. She spat this out but the pain remained in her throat, "I hate you."

"You gonna tell everyone after Arendelle is rebuilt" Greed joked, biting an apple.

"You look like a big asshole doing that" Cleo pointed out, smirking.

"I know, cliche 1,0,1" Greed laughed, helping a man lift a heavy load.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend or wife" Cleo mocked.

"So what, I care how" Greed taunted.

"Fuck you" Cleo laughed.

"Aren't you wondering how she is nailing with one arm, she has a man holding the board up" Greed whispers to you.

"What the fuck did you say" Cleo asked.

"Nothing for you to hear" Greed laughed, running down the street.

"What a strange demon, don't ya think" she questioned.

_-Ticf and Elsa-_

Ticf was helping Xayo and Lauren rebuild the palace when Elsa called for a private audience with him.

"You two take charge" Ticf asked as he walked over to Elsa.

The two nodded and resumed their work. Ticf walked over to Elsa at a fast rate.

"I see you are working hard" Elsa joked, crossing her arms and leaning on a wall.

"I see you aren't doing much. Why did you call for me" Ticf replied.

"It is about that kiss that I gave you" Elsa explained, moving her face out off Ticf's view.

"I understand, you only did it because it was on instinct and that we won the war" Ticf calmly stated, moving Elsa's head to face him again.

"If that's how you want to put it" Elsa gloomy stated, not too convinced with the explanation.

"Come on, I have became the devil yet I am still helping you, stop being so gloomy, sure one of your allies is the devil but another one is an angel" Ticf joked, cheering Elsa a little.

"I guess you are right" Elsa replied before she made her leave.

"Elsa, wait" Ticf asked, grabbing Elsa's arm.

"What" Elsa asked, confused with the demon.

"Take care of yourself, you do have a fucked up leg after all" Ticf insured, returning to the Russian and the woman.

"I will" Elsa whispered to herself.

_-Anna, Fiona, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff and Susan-_

Susan walked with another guard behind her, to make sure she doesn't lash out again, as Olaf, Fiona, Anna and Sven, all walked to the area where Kristoff was working. Fiona still had her eye covered with a bandage but that was because she liked the look off being nicknamed 'The one-eyed Maiden' by the kids of Arendelle. Anna walked next to Sven, making sure he didn't get scared of any of the demons helping rebuild. She walked in a green and purple mixed dress. Olaf just walked with them, with no true destination. Anna made sure that her daughter (Haley remember), was being carried properly. Susan was not too excited about this visit due to the fact that Kristoff and Anna both stopped her from killing Lauren. They arrives to Kristoff's location and Anna crept up behind him.

"Boo" Anna cried, pushing Kristoff a little bit.

"What the... Anna" Kristoff shouted, hugging his wife tightly.

He looked up and saw four faces he liked to see plus Susan. Fiona ran up to Kristoff with Olaf and hugged the big man. Sven gently strutted his way to Kristoff, as to not hurt young Haley.

"Kristoff" Susan rudely spoke.

"Well, I get to see loved ones plus young Fiona here and unfortunately that woman, perfect surprise after working hard" Kristoff laughed happily.

"What ya been up to" Anna asked.

"Just finishing up this wall" Kristoff answered, pointing to a near completed wall.

"Do you want a warm hug" Olaf asked, completely forgetting about the first question.

"Didn't you already give me one" Kristoff joked.

"No, that was her" Olaf pointed to Fiona.

"After I finish here" Kristoff told the little snowman.

"Kristoff. I know this place" Fiona told the man.

"How so" both he and Anna asked, confused to why she said this.

"This is where me and my dad use to live" Fiona sadly stated, remembering her father dying.

"I will make sure we put a memorial for your father here" Kristoff told the young girl, "The one-eyed Maiden."

"Thanks" Fiona answered smiling a little.

The small group left after Kristoff could see his daughter and talk to his favourite rain deer.

_-'Past' and Elsa-_

Elsa walked down the streets of Arendelle, entertaining the children with her ice powers and helping the adults with whatever she could. While helping the plump butcher from the first chapter (no she doesn't know this is a story, it is just to verify who she is helping), Greed came running down the street, being chased by 'Past'.

"Get back here. Give back the nails, you Cunnus" 'Past' screamed, feeling the blood rush into her throat. She knelt down and let the blood exist her mouth, much to the citizens' disgust.

Elsa finished helping the butcher (you know what, I forgot if Noah was a baker or butcher, I will just say he is a butcher) and ran over to the woman.

"You okay, 'Past'" Elsa asked, worried her friend could be in trouble.

"Mentally, kinda, physically, fuck no" the woman answered Elsa, rubbing her throat, still forgetting about the armour.

"Why were you chasing him" Elsa asked politely, helping 'Past' to her feet.

"Shit head stole nails me and my group need for our fixing" 'Past' explained.

"How childish of both of you" Elsa mocked.

"Shut the fuck up" 'Past' demanded, lightly punching Elsa on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt, that actually hurt" Elsa complained.

"Wuss" 'Past' laughed.

"I hate you" Elsa joked.

"You love me for my attitude" 'Past' replied, making a joke about Elsa's comment.

"Sure" Elsa laughed.

"Can I ask for something" 'Past' asked the Snow Queen.

"Depends what it is" Elsa answered.

"I figured out my true identity but I only want to share it with those I trust the most" she requested.

"These people you trust, they are who exactly" Elsa asked.

"Well, you for one, Anna, Lauren, Kristoff, Olaf, Ticf, Greed, might as well have Susan, Xayo and Fiona" 'Past' answered.

"What about Mockery and Michael" Elsa asked.

"You may trust them but I don't fully" the woman answered, letting the blood that flowed into her throat out her mouth again.

"I will arrange a meeting after we celebrate tomorrow night" Elsa answered to the request.

"Thank you" 'Past' said, walking away, to find Greed.

**A/N, not exactly a celebration but remember, I wrote Elsa saying there will be one. And that is one of the reasons why I split this in half. Prepare for the calm finale tomorrow, if I don't split that. Bye.**


	31. Celebration of Victory, part 2

**A/N, either this is the final chapter or the second last, haven't decided if I will make it a trilogy part thing like it the chapters Secrets come out. Any way, lets conclude the story.**

Chapter 31: Celebration of Victory, part 2

It was several weeks after the defeat of Wrath and Death Storm before Arendelle was fully rebuilt and had business as usual. Those who protected Earth stayed in Arendelle for many reasons **(but we won't get into that)**. Elsa had planned to have a celebration ball for the victory after rebuilding Arendelle. She sat at her desk, signing papers and other documents when Anna came bouncing into her room.

"Elsa, the guest have arrived" Anna squealed.

"I will be out to greet them after I have finished this document, I will leave the rest for later" Elsa told her sister.

"Our aunt and uncle are among them, you know, Rapinzel's parents" Anna teased.

"What, how long ago did they arrive" Elsa asked.

"About twenty minutes ago, they have met Ticf and Greed already" Anna answered, thinking hard on how she could get Elsa out of her room faster.

"Listen, Anna, I just need this signed now, but I should see them, so could you wait" Elsa ordered, confused with the odd word choices.

"Fine..." Anna replied, entertaining herself with her own powers.

Elsa finished signing the document and used her magic to fashion a wonderful, ice-blue dress with extremely dark blue sleeves to replace her usual single shade of blue dress.

"Well, let's go" Elsa teased.

The two sisters walked down the halls and entered the throne room to where the king and queen of Corona **(That is also the name of an alcohol brand)**. Rapunzel and Eugene were already talking to them when Elsa and Anna walked up to their family.

"Hello, Queen Elsa" the king bowed.

"Hello uncle" Elsa replied.

"It's nice to see you again" the queen said, hugging Elsa.

"It is nice to see you again" Elsa replied, returning the hug.

Before they could greet Anna, Ticf and Greed walked into the throne room, followed by Fiona, Lauren, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Susan, Xayo and 'Past'.

"Sorry, didn't expect your aunt and uncle to be here, Elsa" Ticf apologised.

"It's okay Ticf" Elsa replied, "I have you already met them properly."

"Only when they arrived, I just introduced myself as they asked me who I was" Ticf answered Elsa's question.

"So you were not lying that you and Elsa are friends" the king of Corona joked.

"Yes daddy, they are our friends" Rapunzel answered crossly for her friends.

"So what kingdom are you the prince or king of" the queen of Corona asked.

"I have no idea how to answer without shocking you" Ticf answered.

"Just fucking tell them" Greed shouted.

"Such language" the queen of Corona said, not impressed with Greed's vocabulary.

"Sorry about my brother, he is not exactly cleaned mouthed, neither am I but atleast I try to stop myself" Ticf apologised for his brother.

"He is your brother but how, he isn't the same colour as you" the king asked, trying not to sound racist.

"Well, that is mainly because we are not of Earth" Ticf laughed.

"Wait what" the queen stated, confused.

"He means, they are not human. They are, well they are, demons, Ticf is now the new devil due to Lucifer dying and Greed was the only sin to help us" Anna explained.

"So your friends are not even human and further more, one is the devil" the king asked.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Lucifer sacrificing himself, Elsa would be dead and Anna would still be dead if it wasn't for me" Ticf angrily stated.

"So you brought her back, but how" the queen asked in awe.

"Magic, mother fucker" Greed quickly answered.

"Please shut up" Fiona mocked.

"Sorry" Greed laughed, causing Lauren to punch his face in, "ouch, what the hell."

"You deserved that" Lauren explained.

"Your right, I did" Greed agreed.

"So what is the occasion Ticf" Elsa asked.

"I have unlocked my true memories, all of them" 'Past' cried, nearly causing blood to rush into her throat.

"Who are you" the king and queen of Corona asked.

"That is another thing I would like to share" 'Past' answered, this time blood did enter her throat. She knelt to let the blood exit her mouth.

"What is wrong with her" the queen asked, worried about the woman.

"I am fine, it is caused by my past" 'Past answered, "so where do you want me to begin."

"Start with your name, your true name" Rapunzel ordered.

"Okay, only three of you would know me but only two personally know me. My name is... My name is... My name is Cleo" 'Past' struggled to get her name out.

Ticf and Anna both stood with their mouths hanging wide open. Greed laughed, "called it."

"Futue te" Cleo harshly replied.

"Oh fuck you too" Greed replied.

"How... But how... When... Why... I accidentally killed, so how the fuck did you live" Ticf stumbled.

"Snipes, that fucker brought me back to life after he found out I was dead" Cleo explained, kissing Ticf on his cheek.

"How do you know him" Rapunzel asked, confused on the truth.

"We loved each other, then Wrath convinced everyone but Greed here that Ticf betrayed his family, both the Heaven family and the Hell family, and me" Cleo explained.

"Da fuck" Susan whispered as she heard that Ticf and 'Past' loved each other.

"Then someone froze me and have Ticf accidentally kill me as he defended himself" Cleo explained after Susan whispered to herself.

"So that means, that would kinda make you the she-devil then" Fiona cutely stated.

"If we get married" Cleo laughed.

"We will discuss that another time but for now, I think we all should introduce ourselves fully to Rapunzel's parents" Ticf ordered.

"Fine with me" Cleo answered.

The new group introduced themselves and talked with Corona king and queen till the ball started.

**A/N, well to keep it as an even number of chapters, I will make this chapter split in two. So that means finale tomorrow. Bye.**


	32. Celebration of Victory, part 3

**A/N, the finale, the finisher, the ending. That is enough ways of saying the last chapter. I actually enjoyed this and I would like it if I could make a sequel but I need reviews or PMs to tell me if that is what you guys want. Let the story conclude.**

Chapter 32: Celebration of Victory, part 3

Anna tested her powers in doing Elsa's ice dress making skills but with fire. She had orange-red flames cover her and emerged with a black, red, yellow dress on with orange lines down her back. She had made it so that the dress wasn't too out there yet she made it not normal dress wear. Elsa smiled at her sister in succeeding in making a fire dress first try. Elsa then did the same with her powers and made a gorgeous light blue dress with the light blue fading into navy blue which in turn, faded into a bluish purple colour on the sleeves and at the bottom of the dress.

"Show off" Anna joked to her sister.

"Me, a show off, you wish" Elsa mocked back to her sister.

"Calm down ladies" a recognisable male voice said, creeping up behind the royal sisters.

"Kristoff" Anna yelled, as she spun on the spot to see Kristoff wearing a tuxedo.

"Dawning the monkey suit, again, I see" Elsa laughed.

"Yep" the big man answered to his sister-in-law.

"Shall we go and meet up with the others" Anna asked.

"Guess we should" Elsa answered.

"Let's go then" Kristoff replied, kissing Anna's cheek.

The three headed to the throne room.

_-Cleo, Lauren, Fiona, Rapunzel and Eugene-_

Cleo was busy with designing her metallic themed dress, when the group of girls she was with entered her room.

"Making a custom dress, impressive" Lauren said. She wore a white and light green dress with purple rings around each exist of the dress.

"Yep" Cleo replied, attaching the final button to the back of the dress, "now it is complete."

"It looks beautiful" Fiona complimented on the dress. Fiona wore a simple pink dress with light red on the brim of the bottom of the dress.

"Thank you, your dress looks pretty" Cleo replied, smiling at the little girl.

"Do you need help putting it on" Rapunzel asked, "I will help if you need it." She wore a light purple dress and was the only one be wearing any jewellery.

"Actually yes I do need help, could you do up the buttons on the back for me when I get this on" Cleo answered.

She walked behind her room's ensuite door and changed into her dress. She walked out with the dress on about two-three minutes later. She still had her special mask on but it was deeply modified. It now only had the parts that covered her mouth and neck. All the girls knew why this was so. Cleo lifted the small amount of hair that covered the buttons and allowed Rapunzel to do them up. After doing so, she let her hair fall down to her back, well the short part of her hair to fall that is.

"Wow" A cheeky male voice said from the doorway leading to the corridor.

Rapunzel and Cleo looked at the doorway to see Eugene standing there in a German style tuxedo.

"What is so wow" Rapunzel joked to her husband.

"All of the dresses you are all wearing" Eugene replied.

"Thank you" Fiona childishly said to the man.

"Your welcome, the one-eyed maiden" Eugene laughed, with the girl not at her.

"We all ready" Lauren asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes" the girls answered.

"Come on then, we got to go" Eugene beckoned.

The girls plus Eugene left for the throne room like Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

_-Ticf, Greed, Corona king, Corona queen, Susan and Xayo-_

Ticf done up the buttons of his suit as Greed talked to the leaders of Corona.

"So you two are the only surviving demon brothers" the Corona king asked. He wore his usual celebration royal clothing.

"Yes, me and Ticf are also the only surviving demon brothers to defend Earth" Greed answered. He wore his usual attire as he does.

"Who were the others" the Corona queen asked, forgetting what was said much earlier. She did like her husband, wore her usual celebration attire.

"There were just me, Ticf and the devil himself, Lucifer" Greed answered.

"Unfortunate bastard, the fucker sacrificed his own life to save Elsa" Ticf spoke as he walked over to his brother and Rapunzel's parents.

"Honestly, watch your language" the queen ordered.

"You will get use to it" a sly female voice said from the corner of the room. It was Susan, she wore her guard uniform. Behind her was the Russian, Xayo.

"I guess we need to head to the throne room, hey reader" Greed mumbled.

"Does he always do that" the king asked.

"Not lately. Yo, Greed, stop mumbling, it gets annoying. Also what did you say" Ticf said, clicking his fingers in Greed's face.

"I said, I take we have to go to the throne room" greed answered.

"You guessed correctly, now hurry up" Xayo asked kindly.

The group walked to the throne room.

_-At the throne room-_

Elsa and the group she was in entered the throne first and were surprised to find that no-one was there yet. Elsa walked over to her throne and slumped down. Anna and Kristoff both took their seats on Elsa's right hand side. They chatted about the night ahead when Ticf's small group entered.

"Good, your here" Elsa smiled at the demons and her extended family.

"Guess we weren't first then" Greed joked, bowing with the others.

"Elsa, exactly how many people are here for the ball" Ticf kindly asked.

"The people from the last ball and allies of Arendelle" Elsa explained to the new devil.

"Thank you, I shall know not to ask who is who" Ticf smiled.

"Your welcome and now, will you all take your seats" Elsa gestured to the remaining seats to her right and two seats to her left. Her extended family sat in the remaining right hand seats, while Ticf and Greed say to the left.

They all talked for a fair bit before the final group arrived with Olaf following. The others bowed and complimented on Elsa's and Anna's dresses. Olaf, Rapunzel and Eugene sat to three seats on the right while the rest sat to the remaining left seats.

Soon, many guest, servants and citizens were all waiting outside to see the heroes of Arendelle. Elsa ordered her chief of her servants, Kai, to open the doors. Many guest of royal or noble origins greeted the human royals and didn't bat much of an eye to the none royals and the demons. Not long after the guest were settled in the throne room, Kai had everyone quiet down.

"Citizens, servants and noble guest, we stand here tonight celebrate because of your hostess and her friends and family. But do you truly know why we are celebrate" Kai announced. The guest didn't know other then those invovled with Death Storm's attack. "Well, if it wasn't for fate taking princess Anna's life just over a year ago, we might be prepared for an attack on Arendelle. But since fate had Anna die, our new allie, Prince or should I say the King of Hell, King Ticf of Hell, might not be able to resurrect her and defend our very own queen, Queen Elsa, from the following demons, Prince Wrath of Hell, Prince Gluttony of Hell, Prince Sloth of Hell, Prince Pride of Hell, Prince Lust of Hell, the demon Snipes and the villainess Death Storm. We however didn't go without our own loses, we lost the lives of countless guards but one stood out the most, he was nicknamed 'Quarter Skull' because of his scar of his past, he was Captain Gordon Dragomen. Other notable loses include King Lucifer of Hell or better known as the Devil, a man known as Jak Thorn and Anna herself but thanks to Ticf, she lives. We shall have a minute silence for these fallen heroes... *minute passes*... Thank you for your respects, now I would like you all to let the heroes of Arendelle have a speech."

"Thank you Kai. Now as Kai had said, we have new allies, from many places. I would like King Ticf have his speech before I have mine" Elsa spoke kind heartedly.

Ticf rose from his seat and walked up next to Elsa. He bowed to the Queen and turned to the guest. Many of guest recognised this man as a human friend of Elsa's and was not from Europe. They were the ones not to shift at the site of the demon, accepting that he is an allie. The others who didn't know him were the rudest and shifted so that they could show they don't trust him and because they were racist against his skin colour.

"Hello, as you all now know, I am King Ticf of Hell. I was not trusted at first when I arrived in Arendelle, but after an attack on Queen Elsa, I was trusted for protecting her against my brothers. One of those brothers is with us now but he didn't kill anyone" Ticf began, "he save me and Elsa so many times, the first time he saved us, he nearly killed Wrath but was unsuccessful. If it wasn't for him, Anna would not be here because he stopped Wrath from re-killing Anna and stopping any chance of Earth living. I would like him to have his speech after Elsa's."

"Fucking great speech" Greed whispered to himself, "the writer should just kill me now."

"Shut up with your so called 'fourth wall breaks' under your breath, it gets annoying" Cleo whispered to Greed.

Before they knew it, Elsa finished her speech and beckoned Greed to have his. He rose and said his speech and the rest of the group did their's. The ball properly began and Elsa just chatted with everyone who was a guest. Until Ticf walked up to her.

"May I have this dance, your majesty" Ticf said, bowing with his hand out.

"I don't dance but seeing how you did risk your magic aura to save my life, I don't see why not" Elsa answered, taking Ticf's hand.

Ticf led her to the area where they were to dance. The dance was a waltz and Elsa had no idea how to dance the waltz.

"How do we do the Waltz" Elsa asked the demon.

"Well first, put your hand on my shoulder, let me put my hand on your waist and link your other hand with mine" Ticf explained.

"Okay, but how do we actually do it" Elsa asked.

"If you are not sure how to do it than I shall lead" Ticf calmly explained, "follow my lead."

Elsa did as Ticf said and soon they were dancing for her first time without being forced to. They spun in circles and danced for a solid twenty minutes. The Waltz song ended and Ticf bowed to Elsa and they left the dance floor.

"That's a first, you danced at your own free will" Anna joked.

"Oh shut up" Cleo said to defend Elsa, "she can dance with who she wants and Ticf can do the same."

"Thanks Cleo" Elsa smiled.

"No problem, so got any plans for later" Cleo asked.

"Not really" Elsa said, amazed she had nothing.

"Let me show you two something" Cleo laughed.

"What is it" Anna asked in excitement.

"Look at the bold man over there, and watch what I do" Cleo said, flicking her wrist.

Immediately the man slipped unexpectedly and looked at his and there was sand.

"Since when could you make sand appear" Elsa asked, in amazement that Cleo was like her with powers.

"Since I remembered" Cleo laughed.

On the other side of the room, Fiona and Lauren played with the kids that went to the ball. Lauren still had bandages on her face but they are not as heavy as before. Fiona asked if she could have a white eye-patch so that she looked pure of heart and to stop other kids from being creeped out by her eye. They played many games but soon the kids grow tired and wanted to rest. Lauren checked the time and was amazed that if was two to midnight.

"Yo, Lauren, you got a minute" a woman asked.

"I do, Susan" Lauren said, grinding her teeth.

"I want to say, I am sorry for attacking you earlier during the war, I did kinda fucked up your face" Susan said, rubbing her right upper arm with her left hand.

"And are you sorry for anything else" Lauren teased.

"And I am sorry for Fiona's eye and near killing you, twice" Susan admitted, looking away.

"You are forgiven but why did you do the things you did" Lauren asked, making Susan face her again.

"I guess it was because I wanted to take my anger out on someone and I guess I picked you" Susan explained, "I honestly don't know why I had the anger but I think it was because of Wrath."

"At least you admit" Lauren said, hugging Susan.

The older woman was surprised by this and didn't do a thing.

At half past midnight, the ball ended and everyone left for their rooms.

_-The next morning, in the courtyard-_

Ticf and Greed stood in front of their friends, all were going to miss the demons.

"Goodbye for now my friends" Ticf smiled.

"Goodbye, Ticf and Greed" Elsa said, she started to tear up.

"You sure you don't want to come Cleo" Ticf asked.

"I do not want to see Hell again after all this, Mutiny on the Bounty might happen" Cleo admitted.

"Come back when you want to then" Ticf smiled.

The rest of the group said their fair wells and soon after, Ticf and Greed were engulfed by flames and disappeared. Elsa cried for the leave her close friends, now she was happy their full story was complete.

**_The_** **_End_**

**A/N, that is the end, I admit, I am sad it is over. If you guys want a sequel, please tell me and I will make it but be warned, if there is a sequel, it will be what I want it to be. I already have the story line but I would like to hear want you guys think. Please review and tell me. This has been fun and I hope you liked the story as much as I did during writing. This has been IDRF and I am out... For now.**


End file.
